Wall Flower
by YumKiwiDelicious
Summary: Maxine Dillard is the new girl in Ipswich. Shy and quiet, she's lucky to have even one friend until she meets the Sons of Ipswich. It's true what they say about opposites attracting. Reid/OC R&R please!
1. Welcome to Ipswich

I blinked against the dim light of the outside as trees zoomed by outside the car window. My mother and father were both deep into some important conference call and couldn't be bothered with things like the scenery. I for one thought it was beautiful. Trees went on and on for what seemed like miles. After living in a big city all my life, this place seemed like a breath of fresh air. It would almost be like we were on an actual family vacation if I wasn't being abandoned.

My parents were very business oriented people. They couldn't afford to have a daughter hanging around the house at all hours of the day. So I was being sent away to one of the most prestigious boarding schools in Massachusetts. Spencer Academy.

It was a good three hour drive from our family estate and there for I didn't expect them to visit me very often. And I couldn't go up to spend the weekend with them. I didn't even own a car. At seventeen years old I didn't even have a license. With a personal driver on speed dial who needed to learn to drive?

I pursed my lips and glanced over at my parents. Both dark haired, serious faced beings. They probably didn't even remember why we were driving all this way. Too busy running up their phone bills. I sighed and settled down low in my seat. I was already dressed in my brand new, ironed uniform and folded my hands over my stomach lightly.

Even if they hardly realized I existed, I would miss my parents. I would miss our great big house in the middle of the city. I'd miss sitting at a table for breakfast every morning with my maid/nanny. I'd miss my old school, with all my old teachers. I didn't have any friends to miss or who would miss me. That was the one good thing about being as shy as I was. You never had to get close to someone and then leave them.

The car turned a corner and a huge building came into view. I sat up in my seat and pressed my hand to the window glass. Spencer Academy stood proud and tall at the top of a slight hill. The surrounding woods were deep and mysterious compared to the well kept lawn of the school. I eyed my new home as the driver pulled up beside the building. My parents were too busy to climb out of the car with me.

I watched as a group of girls hurried by in their uniforms and into the school, laughing as they went. Frank, my driver, was hurrying to pull all my luggage out of the trunk. I went to help him but he waved me off and smiled.

"You'll have enough work dragging it all up to your nice new room, Ms. Dillard," he joked. I smiled and hugged my shoulders against the chill. I would miss Frank. I'd known him since I was a little girl and I'd always thought of him like a sort of uncle.

"Thanks, Frank," I breathed into the air. He turned and smiled at me. I could feel tears brimming up in my eyes as he pulled me into a hug. I held him tight and considered not letting go.

"Now, now, Ms. Dillard," he said patting my back, "you be the brave girl that I know you are and you march right into the school." He pointed confidently at the building behind me and I sniffed.

"I'm going to miss you, Frank," I whispered sadly. His already warm smile softened even more and he shut the trunk.

"Oh I'm going to miss you too, Max." I smiled at his nickname for me and hugged him again. Now that all my luggage was on the sidewalk I just had to say goodbye to my parents. Walking briskly over to my still open door I leaned in to look at my mom and dad.

"Ok," I murmured, "well…Frank took all my bags out…I guess I'm off." The only response I got was a chorus of "uh huh" which I wasn't even sure was directed at me.

The car engine revved up again and I felt my stomach tighten. I didn't want my parents to just leave me here all alone without a proper goodbye.

"I…I'll miss you guys," I blurted out. Nothing. This call must've been really important. I glanced at Frank in the rearview mirror and he sent me an apologetic look. I had to accept that I wasn't getting anything else. "Ok…well…I'll see you at Christmas then." I shut the door loudly and stepped back as the car pulled away from the curb.

I watched it until it disappeared around the corner and didn't even realize I was crying until a sob escaped my lips. Ducking my head down I wiped my eyes quickly and hurried back to my bags. There was three rolling bags and one duffel bag to carry. Gripping all of it I started my slow trek to the main office.

The wide hallways of Spencer Academy seemed empty and lonely as I dragged my luggage through them. The tile floor smacked under my flats and the papers pinned to the walls fluttered lightly as I passed. For a moment I thought I was lost until I saw the sign directing me to the office and I sighed in relief. I just wanted to get my room number and put all my bags down to rest.

Sliding through the door I noticed a woman with a phone pressed to her ear seated at a desk in the center of the room. I patiently swiveled my luggage towards the far wall and took a seat. The chairs were wooden and uncomfortable and I fidgeted around for about ten minutes before she hung up the phone.

"How can I help you, dear?" the woman called. She had graying hair pinned up into a high bun and wore half moon glasses on the tip of her nose.

"Oh," I clambered to my feet and stumbled around my luggage, "I'm Maxine Dillard, I just got here and I was looking for my dorm papers…?"

"Of course." She smiled mechanically at me and turned to her computer screen. After typing away silently for a minute or two the printer hummed to life and she stood up. Walking to the machine she picked up the printed papers and glanced across the top.

"Ok, Maxine Dillard, here are your dorm papers -your room number is just there- and also your class schedule and a map up the school." She passed all the papers to me across her desk top and flashed another practiced smile. "Welcome to Ipswich."

I nodded mutely and scurried back to my luggage. Clutching my papers in one hand I shouldered my duffel bag and wrapped my free fingers around the rolling luggage. "Thank you," I said lowly as I moved out of the room. Tripping back into the hallway I looked down at my dorm papers. Room 203. I huffed as I turned and started pulling my bags back towards the front entrance. _I really should've made Frank drop my bags off by the dorms._

**  
Ok so that was chapter one. Short and sweet. Ill be posting the next chapter in a matter of hours! Reviews are loved!**

**Thanks for reading!  
****~monie**


	2. Lilly

I was literally huffing and puffing by the time I reached my dorm. I'm sure it was extremely attractive to the number of boys I had passed along the way. I grunted as I pulled my bags to a stop in front of room 203. Common sense said I could just walk in and make myself at home. Common courtesy forced me to lift my bruising hand and knock.

I was standing there for a few minutes and was about to knock again when the door was yanked open. A tall brown haired, brown eyed girl was hopping on one shoe on he other side. Her hair was plastered down to one side of her face and a toothbrush dangled from the corner of her mouth. She had on her uniform but it was rumpled and creased in some places as she tried to smooth out her skirt.

"Oh my God, you're not some sort of student aid are you?" she quipped out before I could speak. Rushing back into the room she picked up a desk clock off the night stand along with a wrist watch. Examining both she narrowed her eyes and turned to me. "I'm barely thirty minutes late to class! How can Mr. Biles send a student-"

"I'm not a student aid," I said softly, lowering my eyes to the floor. She pulled the toothbrush out of her mouth in surprise. Toothpaste splattered onto the carpet.

"Well then who are you?" She turned and walked into the bathroom to fix her hair.

"Oh, Maxine Dillard," I called after her, "I'm your new roommate." There was a loud spitting sound and she came back out of the bathroom, a brush in one hand.

"Oh my God I'm such an idiot!" she gushed walking toward me. Tossing the brush over onto her bed she placed her hand on her hips an smiled at me. "God, Ms. Kelly told me you were coming yesterday and I totally blanked it. The room's a mess!"

That was for sure. Random clothes items littered the floor and her bed post had more than one bra hanging from it. A computer desk under the window was covered in snack rappers and a half empty bottle of Mountain Dew was lying on the floor.

"Geez, I feel like such a pig!" the girl said, as if seeing the room for the first time. "Don't worry, I'll have this all cleaned up by tonight. And then I can help you unpack! There's a set of drawers and a clean side of the closet just for you."

I nodded shyly and started to pull my bags into the room. She helped me push them all to one side and then stuck her hand out to me.

"I'm Lillian Cast, but everyone calls me Lilly," she beamed before turning back towards the bathroom. I glanced at the bare mattress that was my bed and sat down on the edge. "What'd you say your name was again?" Lilly called from the bathroom.

"Maxine Dillard," I answered automatically, "but my…friends call me Max." It wasn't a complete lie. I had a total of one friend and he called me Max. when he wasn't calling me Ms. Dillard

"Cool," Lilly mused as she stepped back into the room, mascara stick poised by her eyelashes. "Hey Maxi, you mind if I take a look at your schedule." I shrugged and found my schedule in my pile of papers and handed it over. "Oh thank God!" she sighed. "You have my same first period. I can say I was giving you a tour of the school and not be marked late _again_!" She bounced over to me happily and wrapped me into a hug. I returned it awkwardly and blushed when she pulled away to stare at me.

"What?" I squeaked nervously. I had always been self-conscience.

"How tall are you?" Lilly asked curiously, eyeing me up and down. I sighed in embarrassment and scratched my wrist.

"4'9," I mumbled under my breath. She caught it. Lilly threw her head back and laughed heartedly, her hand placed over her stomach. I could feel a blush creeping up my neck as she tried to pull it together.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, "no I am its just," she giggled, "I was 4'9 probably back in seventh grade!" She tossed her head back again and looked to be about to fall over. I blushed fully now and scratched my nose for lack of anything better to do.

Finally Lilly got a hold of herself and apologized again. After pulling her backpack out from under her bed she ushered me out the door. Linking her arm through mine she started leading us toward our first class. Which we were thirty minutes late to. She was quite the chatter box.

"So where are you from, Maxi?"

"Um…Greenfield."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive. Have any pets back at home?"

"Oh no, I'm allergic to most animals with fur," I said pathetically.

"Wow, that's a major bummer. You should get a turtle. I used to have one named Monty. The only problem is they stink really bad. Have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child," I mumbled.

"Ugh, you lucky duck! I have five older brothers back at home. They're all terrible influences on me if I do say so myself." I listened half intently and nodded my head as she went on about her family. She also told me how she had wound up in a boarding school. Apparently after causing some sort of scene in a department store, her parents thought she'd be better off 'away from it all'.

"What a joke!" she scoffed as we entered our building. "I mean honestly I probably act worse since I got here. Living without parents will seriously go to your head. Oh, here we are!"

We stopped in front of a heavy wooden door and Lilly yanked it open. The classroom was set up like a miniature stadium. The desks curving around the center where the teacher stood; getting higher up the further back they went. Lilly grabbed my arm and started pulling me down the aisle between the seats.

"Ah, Ms. Cast," said the pudgy, balding teacher in the center of the room, "such a pleasure for you to join us."

"Always a pleasure to show up," Lilly gushed as we hurried down the steps.

"I assume you have some ridiculous excuse as to why you're late for my class _again_."

"My excuses are not ridiculous, but yes I do have one." The other students snickered as we finally reached the bottom. I blushed standing in front of all those people and tried to hide behind Lilly. She had other plans.

"This," she pulled me in front of her, "is Maxine Dillard. She's my new roommate and new to the school. I though it would be nice to give her a tour before escorting her to ur first class." She finished off her speech with a generous smile and the teacher huffed in annoyance. He waved us off and went back to his lecture. Lilly grabbed my arm again and turned me back around. We trekked all the way back up the stares till we were in the very top row of the classroom.

"Mr. Biles has got to be the most boring teacher in this entire school, and that's saying something!" She slid down low in her chair and put her back pack up on the desk in front of her. I slid lightly into my seat next to her an trained my eyes on the teacher. I could barely hear what he was saying all the way back here.

"These are the best seats in the class to people watch," Lilly whispered, as she pulled a bag of Fritos from her backpack.

"People watch?" I questioned. In Lilly's rush to get out the door I had forgotten to unpack my book bag. I had not paper or anything to take notes for the class. Even if I had been able to hear the teacher. I made a mental note to run back to the room and grab my bag before my next class.

"Yeah," she said around a mouthful of Fritos, "from up here you can see the entire class. I can tell you about everyone in super-secret-spy-mode. No one can see us back here."

I scrunched up my nose and glanced around the classroom. There was a student in probably every other seat, all clad in their Spencer uniform. I really didn't want to get in trouble my first day but I was pretty sure Lilly would be my only friend in this place. I could at least humor her for today.

"Ok," I murmured sliding down low in my seat like her, "who is everyone?" She perked up at my compliance and leaned nonchalantly over her backpack.

"Well this class is all juniors and seniors," she murmured, her lips barely moving. She was obviously really into super-secret-spy-mode. "Like that guy." She pretended to fix her hair as she pointed to a muscular guy with dark hair and dark eyes towards the front of the classroom. He sat straight up in his desk chair and watched the teacher intently.

"That's Caleb Danvers. Senior" Lilly whispered, "he's totally gorgeous and a total sweetheart. Probably the most popular guy in school but he doesn't let it go to his head." I nodded my understanding and beckoned for her to continue.

"The blonde girl sitting next to him," she pretended to yawn as she pointed to the girl, "that's his girlfriend Sarah. Junior. She was new here last year. She's really nice and funny too, but a complete workaholic. I don't think she's ever missed an assignment."

I watched as the blonde scribbled down notes furiously in her notebook. She was tiny compared to her boyfriend but looked like she could hold her own. Her blonde hair fell across her tan face as she leaned forward to write something down.

"Now that guy," Lilly acted as if she were stretching out her neck as she motioned to a boy one row up from Caleb. "That's Pogue Parry. Senior." This boy was even more muscular than Caleb and had hair that fell to his shoulders. He looked like he could crush me with his pinky finger. He slumped over his desk in boredom. A pretty, dark skinned girl with long hair leaned against his shoulder.

"Pogue is like, a total bad ass," Lilly whispered, "he's got a motorcycle and everything. He keeps to himself mostly. The girl hanging on him is his girlfriend Kate. Junior. They've been going out for like ever. He really only talks to her and the other Sons of Ipswich."

"Sons of Ipswich?" I murmured, eyeing the bored looking couple. Kate sighed and laced her hand into Pogue's. "Who're they?" Lilly's eyes seemed to spark at the opportunity to tell me something I didn't know.

"Well apparently when Ipswich was first founded, there were only a few families around. The Sons of Ipswich are descendents of four of the original families. Family's like Parry and Danvers."

"So Caleb's one too?" I concluded, starting to get into super-secret-spy-mode myself. I slumped over my desk to get a closer look but pretended to be napping. Lilly nodded extra slowly to make it look like a random movement. I giggled at her. "So who our the other two sons?" I was honestly interested.

"Well there's Simms," Lily mused, taking in another handful of Fritos. "That's Tyler. He's not in this class yet but, he's a totally cutie. With like, the bluest eyes you will ever want to see." She giggled lightly and nibbled on a Frito.

"You like him?" I tested timidly. Lilly snorted loudly and almost busted our super-secret-spy-mode.

"He's a sophomore," she said as if it were a crime. "He's the youngest son of Ipswich. Caleb's the oldest. He already turned eighteen a couple months back. Pogue's birthday is in a few weeks I think." I rolled my eyes at her subtle subject change but decided to move on.

"Ok so who's the last Son of Ipswich?" I whispered as I pretended to stretch back in my seat. Lilly pretended to stretch forward and flex her wrists as she point towards the middle row.

"Reid Garwin. Junior." The boy was spread out across his desk in complete boredom. No one shared his table and his leg was propped up on the seat next to him. His bag lay unopened by his elbow. "He's like, the rebel of the group."

I felt a blush creeping up my neck as I watched him. He had white blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wasn't big and muscular like Pogue and Caleb but he was definitely…defined. He wore fingerless black gloves on his hands and had one ear pierced. He looked like a rebel. Compared to Caleb at least.

"Hey, Earth to Max," Lilly waved her hand in front of my face and I snapped out of it.

"Um…what?" I stammered awkwardly. Lilly laughed and elbowed me lightly in the ribs.

"Don't even think about it missy. Reid is a total player and never has a steady girlfriend. All he's interested in is you-know-what." I blushed again and scooted down low in my seat. "Yeah you better steer clear of Garwin. He's bad news."

I nodded and glanced sideways a Reid. He was yawning widely and not even trying to hide it from the teacher. Through out the remainder of class he made more than one snide remark and tossed about five paper wads at the side of Caleb's head. Yep. He was definitely not for me. I settled back down in my seat as Lily continued to list off our other classmates in super-secret-spy-mode.

**Reviews are loved!  
Thanks for reading!  
~monie**


	3. First Meeting

The bell to end first hour rang and Lilly jumped up with a triumphant yell. The other students laughed as Mr. Biles just shot her a look from the bottom of the room. She waved happily back at him and shoved her half eaten bag of Fritos into her backpack.

"Block schedule was never my thing," she confided, "I mean come on! Eighty five minute periods. Its torture."

We were bustled out into the hallway and I noticed how the school seemed to come alive when the students flooded into the hallways. And it really was flooded. I got bumped this was and that and was barely able to keep standing by clutching Lilly's backpack.

"I have to run back to the room really quick," I shouted over the noise. Lilly scrunched up her face and held her hand up to her ear.

"What?"

"I have to go back to the room," I repeated, a little louder this time.

"What?!"

"The room!" I hollered as loud as I could. She finally heard me and I blushed as people walking by threw me weird looks. Lilly nodded her head and dragged me over to a less congested hallway. Pulling my schedule from my hand she shook her head.

"You'll never make it to the dorm and to your next class on time. They're across campus from each other." I sighed and took my schedule back. Looking over the map of the school I realized she was right. I'd never make it in time.

"I'm new, I'll just say I got lost," I said over the clatter of the hallway.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Lilly asked hovering over me. I was honestly touched by her kind gesture but waved her off.

"No, I wouldn't want to make you late." The way her face fell made me think that was exactly what she wanted. A bell dinged over head and the noise in the hallway revved up as the students picked up the pace.

"That was the five minute warning bell," Lilly yelled, holding up five fingers. "If you run, you'll only be about ten minutes late." I nodded vigorously and waved to her as I was swept away in the crowd. "I'll find you at lunch!" I heard her yell over the crowd. I tried to wave my hand to let her know I heard but I wasn't sure if she saw me over everyone's heads.

I let myself be pushed through the hallways until I saw the front door to the building. Scooting past people and trying to stay up right I finally reached the door and pulled myself out into the open air. Compared to this the inside seemed stuffy and clogged. I saw a few students running across the lawn to make it to their next classes and I remembered what Lilly said. I'd only make it if I ran. Sighing I gritted my teeth and took off at a sprint towards the dorms.

I felt completely ridiculous. There I was on my first day, running like a maniac across the lawn of the dorm building. My light brown hair smacked against my face and my breath came in short gasps. When I finally made it into the building I fought the urge to stop for a breather and went slapping down the hallway. I tripped right when I reached room 203 and literally fell into the room. I could only be glad that Lilly hadn't locked the door.

Ripping open my luggage quickly, I grabbed my messenger book bag and ran out the room, slamming the door a little too loudly behind me. I made it back onto the lawn just as the final bell rang. I was officially late, but I refused to slow my pace. Glancing quickly at my schedule I changed course and booked it towards building 'A'. It was harder to run now with my bag slung over my shoulder but I kept at it.

I was the only person still left running around and so I moved into double time and flew into building 'A'. Taking the stairs to the second level two at a time I raced down the hallway. If I'd read the map right my class should be right around the corner. _Almost there, almost there._

A lot of things happened at once. As I went to round the corner my right shoe slipped off. The feeling of it sliding out from under my foot sent me sprawling out in front of me. The second thought I had after _Oh my god I'm falling _was, _Well at least I'm running so late no one will see me._ But of course…fate is cruel.

As I went flying through the air, I reached my hands out instinctively to catch myself on something. I wasn't expecting to actually collide with something. Or someone.

"Shit!" Reid Garwin yelled as I sent us both tumbling painfully to the tiled floor. He landed on his back and I landed on my stomach off to his right side. Our legs were tangled together and my skirt hiked up as I squirmed to be free of him.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so-"

"Watch yourself!" he snapped at me. Finally untangling our legs he hopped to his feet and picked up the few books that had fallen from his bag. Grumbling angrily to himself he continued around the corner and left me sprawled out on the floor in the hallway.

Cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment I quickly swept all my papers and pens back into my bag and grabbed my shoe. I limped the last few feet and finally pushed into my classroom. All heads turned to me as I made my noisy entrance.

"Can I help you?" the woman teacher asked from her spot in front of the board.

"Yes," I squeaked, "I'm supposed to be in this class." My voice probably barely made it all the way to her. I was still huffing from my running.

"And you are late because…?" She let the question hang. I felt my cheeks heat up as I gripped my right shoe tighter.

"Sorry, I got lost," I said pathetically. Her eyes seemed to soften though and she moved over to her desk.

"You must be the new student, Maxine Dillard," she read my name off a piece of paper and then turned to me for clarification. I nodded quickly, reaching a free hand up to smooth out my hair. "Well Maxine, I'll let you off the hook today, but promptness is mandatory for my class."

"Yes ma'am," I piped up, nodding again.

"Well then, find your seat and take out something to take notes with." I nodded again and glanced around the room. Most people still had their eyes on me so I scooted into one of the rows in the back of the room.

Setting my bag down lightly I slipped my shoe back on under the desk. Glancing to my right I noticed Sarah and Kate seated together on the other side of the row. Kate was staring at me and giggling behind her hand. Sarah seemed enthralled with what the teacher was saying and elbowed Kate in the side when her giggling became distractive. Both girls turned back to the front of the class.

I sighed heavily and reached into my bag to pull out a pen and paper. I didn't see how this day could get any worse. Late to two classes in a row. Plowed down a Son of Ipswich. Entered a class with one shoe on. I couldn't wait to see what lunch had to bring.

Seventy five minutes later the bell rang and I stretched my arms out in front of me. Even though I'd missed the beginning of class, I hade four pages worth of notes taken down and felt satisfied with how the period had turned out. I left the room and let my self be pushed and guided from the building. I had no idea where the cafeteria was anyway.

"Maxine," a voice suddenly called. I turned on the spot but was still being pushed in the opposite direction of who ever had called me. "Maxine!"

"Yeah?" I called into the crowd. I felt pretty silly, standing there yelling to someone I couldn't see. The only person I really knew was Lilly and this didn't sound like her.

"Wait for us!" came another voice I didn't recognize. Ok now I was getting freaked out. Suddenly a slim, tan arm reached out and grabbed me. I jump a little as Sarah appeared beside me, Kate not far behind.

"Hi there," Sarah said sweetly, smiling down at me. Both her and Kate were around Lilly's height.

"Um…hi?" I stammered, not knowing what was going on.

"I'm Sarah, this is Kate," she gesture towards herself and then to her friend, "You're new here right?" I nodded mutely and she smiled again. Her smile was warm and genuine. "I know how that feels. I was new here last year."

"Oh…really?" I replied lamely. Truth was I already knew this and hearing it from her made me feel like some kind of stalker. _Oh I already know all about you Sarah, and your little friend too!_

"Yeah," Sarah continued, "me and Kate were just wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with us." Kate smiled also and waved at me kindly. I could feel a blush creeping up my neck and ducked my head down shyly.

"That's…really nice of you," I stammered, becoming very interested in my shoes.

"Oh don't worry about it," Sarah waved me off. "I know I would've been lost last year if Kate hadn't been so nice to me, I'm sure all our friends will just love you."

My ears perked at this and I remembered what else I knew about them. "Um…what are your friends like?" I said in my lame way of playing it cool. Kate fell into step to my right side. Her and Sarah stood on either side of me.

"Well there's my boyfriend, Pogue," Kate gushed proudly, "he's a big, tough biker guy. More of the strong silent type but he wont be mean to you or anything." I nodded silently as I gulped down my nervousness. Sarah laughed and threw her arm around my shoulder.

"Just ignore Pogue he's secretly a huge softy with Kate. Then there's my boyfriend Caleb. He seems like a really serious no fun kinda guy but trust me, he knows how to party. And he's super nice to everyone." Another wordless nod from me.

"And then you've got Tyler," Kate continued, "he's a sweetie pie. If there's anyone a short, shy girl like you will get along with, it's him." She giggled as she mentioned how short I was and I felt my face get hot.

"Kate," Sarah hissed, "that was so rude."

"What?" Kate said as if she didn't see anything wrong. "She's short but she's hot. Tyler would love her!"

"Kate!" I could feel my face going dark red as Sarah reprimanded Kate for being so tactless. They were so busy arguing if calling me short was rude that by the time we reached the cafeteria they still hadn't mentioned the last Son of Ipswich.

"So," I interrupted shyly, "you girls sure seem to hang around a lot of…guys." All praise the queen of lameness.

"Comes with the territory," Kate said nonchalantly. We had finally reached the cafeteria. We stepped in and the noise was immediately a problem.

"Yeah the guys grew up together so you cant have one without the other three."

Here was my chance. "Three?" I questioned innocently. Sarah's eyes went wide and she threw her head back laughing.

"Oh we forgot about Reid," she said tapping Kate's shoulder. Kate just rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Reid's another guy we…hang out with."

"Yeah but I doubt you'd get on with him," Kate cut in, "he's a practical joker. Loves to have a good laugh at other peoples expense. A total goofball."

"Yeah Reid can be a little…immature sometimes," Sarah said shrugging.

"And completely rude," Kate put in, "if I were you I'd stay away from him on my first day."

By the time they'd finished naming off all the boys we'd reached a table. Caleb, Pogue, and another boy I took to be Tyler were already seated there. Kate immediately sat down on Pogue's lap and kissed him fully on the mouth. I was glad to see that Tyler blushed along with me as I turned away. Sarah took her seat beside Caleb and the two shared a short kiss before lacing hands on top of the table.

"Guys this is Maxine Dillard," Sarah said, extending an arm to me. "She's new here. Me and Kate invited her to eat lunch with us." I kept my eyes trained on the floor and just offered up a small wave.

"Nice to meet you," Caleb said, his deep voice booming with authority. He reached his hand across the table to shake mine. I placed my hand in his and watched as he engulfed it within his fingers. There was no denying the raw power there.

"You too," I said, my voice small and airy. Turning towards Pogue I noticed that him and Kate had disengaged long enough for him to nod in my direction.

"Hey," he said roughly. I nodded back and shot an uneven smile in Kate's direction. She giggled before getting wrapped up in her boyfriend again.

Then turning to the seat closest to me I came face to face with Tyler. With me standing and him sitting we were about the same height. A fact that seemed to interest him as he eyed me up and down.

"You're pretty short," he said bluntly, an unabashed smile lighting up his entire face. Lilly hadn't been kidding when she said he had the bluest eyes around. They were like pools in the middle of his face.

"Tyler!" Sarah grumbled, tossing a French fry at his nose. He turned to her in confusion and shrugged.

"What? She is short," he stated simply. I blushed bright pink and started tapping my toes randomly. Both Caleb and Pogue turned to me after Tyler first statement and looked me up and down. They started chuckling as they realized that I was, in fact, very short.

"You guys are hopeless," Kate scolded, smacking Pogue on the arm. I sighed and felt my shoulders slump forward. If only I'd inherited the tall gene.

"Please sit down," Caleb said once he got a grip. He motioned to the seat across from him and Sarah. I was just scooting the chair out when a head of white blonde hair caught the corner of my eyes.

"Um…it was very nice of you to invite me…but I need to find my roommate," I stammered, pushing the chair back in. I had to make a speedy escape if I was to avoid Reid.

"Oh do you have to go?" Kate pouted. Pogue was busy whispering something to Caleb around Sarah's shoulder. I saw his hand flick in Reid's direction.

"Oh yeah, I told her I'd look for her," I lied quickly. It had been the other way around but desperate times call for desperate measure.

"Ok well after you find her you should come back," Sarah offered, perking up. "Your roommates Lilly Cast right?"

"Uh yeah." I gulped as Reid got closer in my side vision.

"She wont mind," Kate said waving her hand randomly, "when you find her tell her we can take good care of you over here."

"Sure can," Sarah agreed, nodding happily. "So we'll see you soon?"

I glanced nervously to the right. Reid was only a few feet away now! "Um yeah, sure! I'll be back before lunch is over! Bye now."

I scurried away as quick as I could without running. Luckily Reid hadn't been close enough to recognize me and I saved myself even more embarrassment. Moving randomly through the early lunch crowd I made my way to the lunch line. Nothing they were serving looked really delectable so I settled with a banana and water bottle. I was just turning around when Lilly appeared at my side. She held a giant half eaten chocolate chip cookie in one and blue Gatorade in the other.

"There you are," she said around a mouth full of chocolate, "I was worried sick."

I could hardly imagine someone like Lilly letting anything even remotely resembling worry vexing her. Still I mumbled a soft apology and let her steer me towards a table on the opposite side of the room from Sarah and them. A group of loud girls sat all around it. They laughed loudly and called out rudely to passing students. There was four of them but it sounded like almost a dozen girls were there if you closed your eyes. Lilly pulled me up to the side of the table and yanked off my backpack to throw it under her empty seat. Then suddenly she smacked her palms down loudly on the surface of the table. I flinched as all the girls eyes snapped to me, suddenly thrown into silence.

"Ok ladies," Lilly said, "this is my new roommate Maxi. Treat her like family." Surprisingly all the girls nodded their heads and then the one closest to me reached out and grasped my arm.

"I'm Megan," she said smoothly, her wavy blonde hair swinging around her face. She had green eyes that took in my entire profile before shifting away. I muttered a short hello and looked at the other girls.

"Taylor," said the girl to Megan's right. She had shiny black hair cut into a bob and licked her fingers free of ketchup. She was the only one with outside food and looked to be enjoying her giant burger. She waggled her free hand in my direction and I smiled nervously.

"That's Kimberly," Lilly said pointing to the girl across from me. She was bobbing her head back and forth, ear-buds blasting in her ears. She had long brown hair and she was hunched over a sketch pad, scribbling insanely. "She's an art fanatic," Lilly explained, "music, drawing, you name it, Kim does it." I nodded my understanding and decided to meet Kimberly again later.

"I'm Hannah," said the last girl at the table. She was tall I noticed immediately. She was probably taller than most guys I had met. She wore glasses and had thick brown hair that hung over her shoulders. One of her feet was propped up on the table and her uniform was covered in colorful patches. They all had some sort of saying or something on them I noticed. She stretched back in her chair and I could see the ring hanging from her naval. All in all I was extremely intimidated. "Nice to meet you," she said nonchalantly. I nodded and turned to face Lilly.

I brought my voice down low so no one would hear me. "I ran into Sarah and Kate."

"Well they do go here," Lilly snorted, "I would assume-"

"No I mean actually stopped to talk to them. They invited me over to eat lunch with them." I could feel my eyes getting wider as I spoke. I had never had anyone extend that kind of invitation to me. What if it was some sort of cruel joke?

"Oh well that's not surprising," she said waving her hand randomly, "Sarah's really nice. She probably doesn't want you to feel so new."

I nodded slowly. That did make sense. She knew how it felt after all. I sighed and scratched my wrist slowly. I was in deep thought when Lilly smacked my arm.

"Why didn't you go eat lunch with them, stupid?" Lilly asked. "You could've gotten a close look at those foxy Sons of Ipswich!" All the girls at the table perked up and came to attention at the mention of the Sons of Ipswich. Except Kimberly of course.

"Oh my God, Pogue has got to be the coolest guy in the school," Taylor gushed around half a mouth full of cheeseburger.

"He's no where near as cool as Danvers," Hannah disagreed, glancing sideways at Caleb.

"Reid's the real yummy one," Megan cooed licking her lips. I felt my brow furrow in annoyance. I caught myself though and immediately started feeling embarrassed for my slip up. I had started to feel jealous about Reid Garwin. The humanity!

"So why didn't you?!" Lilly repeated, throwing her arms up and drawing stares. I shrugged and eyed her shoes.

"I told them I had to find you and-"

"Oh I cant believe you used me in your lame ass excuse!" she nearly shouted. I could feel my face heating up as she spun me around by the shoulders. "You march over there right now and have lunch with them."

My throat felled like it closed up when I set eyes on Reid. "I cant," I gasped, "I really cant. I-"

"_You_ are a chicken," Lilly said disapprovingly.

"Lilly please! I don't want-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"But-"

"Nope."

"You-"

"Nada."

I fought the urge to stomp my foot in annoyance and risked a glance at Sarah's table. Reid was still there. Hunched over the table and propped up on his palms. He hadn't taken a seat. He was talking heatedly with Caleb who had his cell phone pinned to his ear.

Lilly continued pushing me forward and I considered telling her about what had happened in the hall. Almost immediately I decided it was too embarrassing and went back to having an inner panic attack. And then suddenly -by the grace of God- Reid slammed his fists on the table and stormed away. Just like before he didn't even notice me as he stomped off. I breathed a sigh of relief and let up on my resistance. Lilly eyed me suspiciously.

"Ok," I told her, "I'll go over and eat lunch with them."


	4. Making new friends

"There you are," Sarah said as I made my way back over to their table. I slid into the seat beside Tyler and smiled shyly at him.

"Sorry," I murmured, "Lilly was introducing me to her friends." Sarah nodded in understanding and turned her attention back to Caleb.

"Those girls are a riot," Kate giggled as Pogue kissed her shoulder. I agreed and shot a looked back at Lilly's table. Her and all the other girls were watching me and making funny faces or obscene gestures. I blushed as Lilly gave me the thumbs up and turned back around in my seat.

"Yeah, they seem really nice."

Sarah nodded and then she remembered something. "Oh, you just missed Reid."

"Fortunately for you," Caleb grumbled in annoyance. I shot him a confused look and he sighed. "Apparently he's lost his phone _again._"

"Serves him right," Kate scoffed, "he's so irresponsible."

"So Maxine," Tyler cut in. I turned sideways in my chair to face him.

"You can call me Max," I said, "or Maxi." He made a mental note of it before continuing.

"So Max, where are you from?"

"Yeah tell us about yourself," Sarah encouraged. I could feel myself getting nervous as they all turned their attention on me.

"Well…um…I'm a junior," I muttered, stating the obvious. "I moved here from Greenfield." Kate chuckled while peeling open a container of yogurt.

"Why would you move from Greenfield to Ipswich?" she questioned.

"Well my parents are always really busy," I said shyly, "they need more room in the house to accommodate their…work ethic."

"What do your parents do?" Tyler spoke up.

"Yeah, did they like invent potato chips or something?" Pogue added sarcastically. Kate smacked his arm lightly before turning back to me. I laughed shortly and shook my head.

"No, they're both heads of really big publishing companies so my house is like a giant, disorganized library all the time."

"Wow," Sarah breathed, "How cool." I snorted in laughter and rolled my eyes.

"You're probably the only one who thinks so." it was true. Most people my age thought parents who spent most of their days surrounded by novels and broody authors was pretty lame. After a while I'd started to agree with them.

"So you moved here so they could have more room for…?" Tyler let the question hang. My cheeks tinted pink and I fidgeted in my seat.

"Books and paper work mostly," I admitted, "and they're always having so many parties for book releases and stuff. I kind of got in the way." They all nodded sympathetically and I slid down in my seat. I didn't want their pity. Pity wont get you true friends.

"Hey, do you think you'll be free tonight?" Sarah asked suddenly. I felt my stomach knot in something resembling shame.

"Why?"

"We were gonna head over to the bar just off campus to unwind. Wanna come?" Kate answered. I sighed and sank down lower in my seat. There was always something separating me from other people my age.

"I don't drink," I muttered. Tyler laughed and slapped my back good naturedly.

"We don't either, we're all underage remember?" He winked at me and then grabbed his lunch try and stood up from the table. "I'll catch you guys later. Nice meeting you." He tapped my shoulder as he passed me and I waved. He was nice enough.

"So what do you say?" Sarah continued, leaning over the table. I picked at my fingernails as a way to buy myself time.

"Oh I don't know," I said lowly, "I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Don't be silly," Kate interrupted, waving me off, "it'll be like a welcoming party for you. You can invite Lilly and all them too."

That made me feel a bit better. At least I wouldn't feel so alienated if Lilly was there to help me out. Shrugging I nodded slowly and the al smiled.

"Great," Caleb said in his deep voice. Pulling out a pen he burrowed Sarah's napkin and wrote down the address of the bar and slid it to me. I picked it up with thin fingers and folded it into my pocket. The bell dinged over head and the cafeteria started to empty.

"Ok, well we'll see you tonight," Sarah said as Caleb grabbed both of their back packs in one hand.

"Yeah," Kate agreed, "dress to impress, little lady." She winked at me before skipping away, Pogue following not far behind. Caleb and Sarah waved as they headed off to their next class hand in hand. I waved also and went to pick up my bag before realizing I'd left it at Lilly's table.

"Here you go." I jumped bad as Lilly showed up next to me, holding out my backpack. I thanked her and secured it onto my shoulder. "So how was lunch?" she prodded as we headed towards the exit. I shrugged and ducked my head.

"Are you busy tonight?" I asked shyly. She raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Why?" she quipped.

"They invited me to a bar off campus and said I could bring anyone I wanted," I recited, "it's kind of like a…welcoming party…for me." Lilly's eyes lit up and she did a little happy dance.

"Well I was going to clean the room but this is so much better!!" she gushed. "We're gonna rock out till we drop out!"

"I don't drink," I said quickly. Lilly giggled and slung her arm over my shoulders.

"Oh me either," she winked at me mischievously and I rolled my eyes at how much like Tyler she sounded. "Oh by the way," she said suddenly just as we were about to part ways. "Taylor said she heard a phone vibrating in your bag when you were at Sarah's table." She waved one last time and went dancing away. I waved after her, my brow puckered in confusion. Taylor had to be mistaken. My phone was still in my duffel bag back in the dorms.

**:::**

"I have absolutely nothing to wear!" Lilly exclaimed dramatically three hours later. I rolled my eyes in silence from my spot on the bed. Since classes had ended we had been stuck in our dorm trying to find what to wear to the bar tonight. I thought Lilly was over reacting a bit but she insisted that looking our best was crucial.

"These people aren't just anyone," she'd say, "they're the Sons of Ipswich! I refuse to make an appearance in a t-shirt and jeans!"

I sighed and rolled onto my back. I had unpacked the minimum amount of clothing and according to Lilly none of it was right for the occasion. So now on top of being nervous about meeting up at a bar with a group of people, I had to worry about being dressed by Lilly! Of all people! I'd probably end up in the smallest skirt she could find and some dental floss she labeled as a top. It was going to be horrific. I rubbed my hand roughly over my face and pushed my bangs back from my forehead.

"Maxi, what do you think of this top?" I propped myself up on my elbows to look at her.

"It looks great," I said, nodding honestly.

"You've said that about the last eight tops!" she huffed in exasperation. I shrugged and sat up on my bed.

"Because they all look great!" I assured her. "You can seriously wear any of them and look perfect." She beamed at my compliment before turning back to the mirror.

She was already wearing a pear of skin tight black jeans with shiny silver heals strapped to her feet. The top she was looking at was a silky dark purple with thin straps and rhinestones across the top. She turned her head this way and that in the mirror before pursing her lips.

"I think this could be the one," she mumbled slowly. I did my best to cover up the excitement I felt over her being done, _finally. _she nodded one last time and slipped the top on over her strapless bra. "Okay I'm ready."

"Finally," I groaned, happy she had done her hair and makeup earlier. She twirled around once and I applauded my approval.

"Okay," she smiled, "your turn." I sighed loudly and fell back onto the bed.

"Wake me up when you find something," I said, tossing my arm across my face.

"Oh I picked your clothes out a long time ago," Lilly declared proudly. "They're waiting for you in the bathroom." I sat up almost too quickly and eyed her suspiciously.

"Am I going to like them?" I asked quietly. She just laughed and waved me off before moving to her own bed to rummage through her purse.

Sighing I slid off the bed and padded over to the bathroom. Slipping inside, I closed the door softly behind me and glanced around the bathroom. One sink was completely covered with make-up smudges and flat iron burns while the other looked brand new. I smiled and walked over to my side of the bathroom. My sink was across from the toilet and neatly folded over the lid were some clothes.

Taking a deep breath, I wiped my already sweaty palms on my school skirt and grabbed the first item on top. Holding it up I realized it was a simple red halter top. I sighed in relief and laughed at my paranoia. Quickly slipping of my school jacket and shirt, I pulled the halter down over my head and turned to face the mirror. The red was startling against my pale skin but it definitely suited my slender shoulders. I snapped off my bra straps so they wouldn't show and turned back to the toilet.

The next thing was obviously denim but I could already tell it was too small to be jeans like I'd been hoping for. In my mind it actually looked to small to be anything! Except for maybe an oddly shaped purse. I was not wearing that.

"Um…Lilly?" I called, holding the 'skirt' up at eye level.

"Put. On. The skirt," was her even reply. I frowned and pursed my lips. Despite my small stature this skirt would probably still be too small for me. I couldn't imagine how Lilly walked around in it with legs as long as hers.

Grumbling angrily I stepped out of my school skirt and started yanking on the one Lilly picked out. I was still trying to wiggle and slip myself into the skirt when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Yes?" I asked, nearly falling on my rear.

"Your phone's ringing," Lilly said through the door. I shook my head and jumped in the air, trying to pull the skirt up.

"That's not possible," I huffed, "my phone's off." This thing wasn't even passed my thighs yet and already it was showing too much of my knees for my taste.

"Well obviously it's not off, if its vibrating like a Chihuahua on crack inside your book bag," came her snippy retort. I had to laugh at her choice of words but then remembered something.

"I didn't unpack my cell yet," I called, "it's still in my luggage."

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm positive," I said before she could ask. Suddenly my foot landed in water and I slipped. I landed on the tile with a loud thump and groaned as pain shot up my spine. I could hear Lilly laughing on the other side of the door.

"Well let me in so I can prove that you're wrong and help you with your skirt."

I grumbled in defeat and reached up to unlock the door. She slipped in the bathroom as struggled back to my feet. Slapping the ringing cell into my hand she moved behind me to help pull the skirt up.

"Suck it in, Maxi," she teased, but I wasn't paying attention. The phone she'd put in my hand was thin and black. It was also ringing like insane, but it definitely wasn't mine.

"Lil, this isn't my phone," I informed her right as she yanked the skirt into place with a triumphant yell.

"What?" she asked, having not heard me. I buttoned the front of the skirt and turned to her with the Razor at eye level.

"This isn't my phone." It finally stopped vibrating and I dropped it into her hand. She looked beyond confused and flipped the phone open.

"But…it was in your bag," she said, pushing buttons frantically. My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"That doesn't make any sens-" I started.

"Well here," Lilly threw the phone to me, "it's calling the first speed dial number. See who picks up." It rang loudly since she'd put it on speaker and I felt myself panic.

"Lilly! Why would you-" suddenly the line picked up and a deep voice echoed through the bathroom.

"Hey Reid, man" said the voice, "you finally found your phone, huh?" I stared wide eyed at the phone in my hand and Lilly did the same. She looked a bit confused, but all at once things started to click for me.

"Hello?" came the voice. I knew who it was now. This was not good. This was so not good. I could literally feel myself breaking into a nervous sweat. "Hel-" I snapped the phone shut and ran into the bedroom. I started pacing in a small circle, shaking my head, my eyes shut tightly.

"Darn it, darn it, darn it!" I whispered furiously. Lilly came in and hovered over me before falling onto her bed.

"I don't understand," she admitted, "who's phone is it?" I ran my hand roughly down my face and started knowing at my pinky nail.

"Reid Garwin's" I breathed, still in shock. Lilly jumped up and snatched the phone away.

"What?! Are you serious?!"

I nodded my conformation and sat down slowly on my mattress. "That was Tyler Simms who just picked up."

Her eyes went wide again before narrowing into suspicious slits. Placing one hand on her hip she waved the phone at me. "How'd you end up with Reid Garwin's cell phone in your bag?"

I groaned and fell back on my bed, covering my face as a blush rushed to my cheeks. "This morning when I was running late I ran into him."

"No way!"

"Yes way! I literally sent us both tumbling to the floor in the middle of the hallway and all my stuff slid out everywhere."

"What happened next?" Lilly said as if this were some riveting adventure story.

"He totally brushed me off and told me to watch it before grabbing his books and leaving. He must've dropped his phone and I must've slipped it into my bag by accident." I groaned again and banged my fist against my temples. Life just wasn't fair!

"What an ass," Lilly mumbled, chewing on her own nails now, "is that why you didn't want to eat lunch with them?" I nodded miserably and rolled onto my stomach.

"I didn't want Reid to see me and call me out on being a clumsy idiot."

"Well you know he'll probably see you at the bar tonight," Lilly informed. I shot into a sitting position and smacked my hands against my knee.

"Oh I didn't even think of that!" I confided, stupidly. We sat in silence for a while, Lilly going through Reid's phone when suddenly a wicked smile appeared on her face. I stared at her oddly as she moved to stand in front of me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Maxine," she grinned, slyly.

"…Yes?" I answered, starting to get nervous.

"I'm thinking of a plan…"

"What kind of-" she held Reid's phone up and wiggled her eyebrows at me. Gasping I jumped up and tried to take the phone back. She laughed and held it above her head. I jumped futilely and she laughed harder.

"Lilly no!" I begged, "we cant! It's an invasion of privacy! We could get arrested! Or-or-"

"Or," she said, pushing me back, "we could have a bit of fun." I shook my head furiously and jumped again.

"Absolutely not! I will not let you bring us both down into-"

"Oh chillax! We wont call anyone from school." She turned and squared her shoulders against me. She hunched over the phone and started flipping through the contacts.

I felt like I was going to be sick I was so nervous. The room swam before my eyes and I leaned on the bed. The idea struck me so suddenly I gasped. Then rushing, I clambered onto the bed and waited till Lilly had her back completely to me. Then with a small cry I jumped onto her back and locked my legs around her waist. It wasn't easy in the skirt.

"Eek!" she cried as she almost lost her footing.

"Give me the phone!" I cried, clawing at her hands. She swung around trying to throw me off but I held fast and soon her heals twisted beneath her and we both went crashing to the floor.

We landed hard on our sides and the phone bounced out of Lilly's hand. I scrambled on my hands and knees to it and jumped up quickly when I grabbed it.

"Ha!" I yelled in triumph, the phone held high over my head.

"Hello?" the voice was tiny and muffled, but I heard it. Bringing the cell down I realized that it had called someone. _Sarah_. Pushing the phone to my ear I held my breath to quiet my breathing. "Reid?"

"Oh crap!" I gasped, when I recognized the voice as the same Sarah from earlier. I snapped the phone shut again and turned to Lilly.

She was pulling herself to her feet with the help of the bed. One of her heals was broken and she stood at an odd angle. She took one look at me and busted out laughing. I turned to the full length mirror and gasped. My halter top and slipped down around my stomach and I was panting from the physical exertion. My hair was a knot of brown atop my head and some of it lay plastered to the side of my face. After the initial shock I couldn't help but start laughing at myself. Lilly too. With her broken heal, rumbled top, and crazy hair, she looked as bad as me. We laughed loudly, a snort being heard every few seconds. When we finally got a grip on ourselves, I replaced my halter top over my bra and Lilly went to find new shoes. We agreed to get ready and then go to the bar to return Reid's phone.


	5. If U Seek Maxi

Lilly pulled the car into the parking lot and I stared out at the bar. It was called Nicky's. Glancing around I noticed a few people stumbling about, either to or from the bar. I gulped. I had never been to anything even slightly resembling a bar before. Lilly was already rushing out of the car while I feigned trouble with the seat belt. Glancing back she leaned into her open door and smirked at me.

"Come on, Maxi," she laughed, "your public awaits."

"I don't know if I can do this, Lilly," I murmured, eyes trained on my lap. She rolled her eyes and slipped back into the car.

"What do you mean?" she quipped.

"I just don't think I can go in there and give his phone back," I held up said phone hopelessly. We'd made the mistake of calling two people who would be inside the bar with us so now there was no way to return it without everyone staring. I'd be labeled a stalking freak, be publicly ridiculed, and forced to switch schools again. At least that's how it played out in my mind.

"All you have to do is explain what happened when you two ran into each other this morning," Lilly assured me. My stomach knotted. I hadn't even thought of how I'd explain finding his phone. Now I'd have to reveal to all in company about the awkward run in. why was my life so difficult?!

"I don't-"

"Enough!" Lilly interrupted as her phone beeped. "Hannah and them are waiting inside for us, so its now or never, missy!" Her eyes flashed with life and I felt myself being infected with it. I took a deep breath and undid my seatbelt. Lilly pumped her fist in the air and hopped out of the car.

We walked briskly to the entrance of the bar and stepped in. I was hit immediately by the humidity. All the bodies moving around and breathing heated the entire room. Music pumped from a juke box and a corner of the bar was devoted to a sort of dance floor.

Lilly pulled me through the crowd and we came up to a table by the back wall. Hannah, Megan, Taylor, and Kimberly were all crowded around the tiny table, beers in hand. Kimberly's ears were free of head phones this time around and I took the time to reintroduce myself.

"Hi," I yelled over the chatter of the bar. She turned to me and smiled, sticking her hand out for mine.

"Hey there," she replied in a voice deeper than most girls, "sorry for being so rude at lunch, I was kinda in the zone."

"No problem," I waved her off as Lilly signaled for more drinks. I frowned as more beers were placed on the table and all the girls cheered. Kimberly patted my shoulder good naturedly as she picked up a bottle for herself. I picked one up to but slyly left the cap on it as I glanced around the bar.

Out on the dance floor I could se Kate grinding against poke as the speakers pumped out an old rock song. I saw Tyler not to far away, sandwiched in between two girls. I smirked at that and turned back towards the tables. I saw Sarah and Caleb huddled together not far away and tapped Lilly's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go say hi to Sarah," I yelled. She turned to face the couple before nodding.

"We'll be here," she replied, motioning towards the table they occupied. I nodded and started heading towards Sarah and Caleb. Sarah spotted me when I was a few feet away and hopped up.

"You made it!" she gushed, hugging me tightly. She pulled me back towards Caleb, who waved. We sat down and she leaned forward to talk to me. Kate soon joined us, with Pogue and Tyler and we all sat in a circle.

"Glad you could make it," Tyler yelled into my ear. I flinched but smiled none the less.

"Me too." I glanced around again nervously. Tyler gave me an odd look and I leaned towards him. "Do you know where Reid is?"

He raised an eyebrow at me but smirked. I rolled my eyes in response as he pointed behind me. "He's over there, kickin those guys' ass at pool."

I turned around and noticed the Son of Ipswich leaning over the pool table, lining up his shot. I got lost in watching him as he focused. His blonde hair was hidden under a black skull cap and his school uniform had been replaced with a black hoodie and baggie jeans. His fingerless black gloves were still in place however.

I watched as he sunk the shot perfectly and jumped up with a cocky grin. He said something to the man he was playing against and the man slapped money into his open palm. I frowned at that. Doing something for money took the fun out of it.

"Why are you looking for Reid?" Tyler called, snapping me out of it. Why did that always happen when I looked at him?!

"Oh- um…I…have something to give him," I said evasively. Tyler frowned at me and tilted his head to one side.

"What?" I sighed in defeat and motioned him closer. When he leaned in I explained the embarrassing accident Reid and I had suffered and how Lilly had found his phone later on.

"So Reid just plowed into you, and kept going?" Tyler asked when I'd finished. Sarah, Kate, Caleb, and Pogue had retreated back onto the dance floor.

"No, it was my fault," I repeated, "but I didn't realize I'd picked up his cell till later on." Tyler rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Come on," he yelled. I shot him a look.

"Where're we going?"

"To make Reid apologize," he clarified, grabbing my arm. My eyes went wide and I started shaking my head before I was even all the way to my feet.

"Oh no, no, no! Tyler, I cant!" I said as he started pulling me towards the pool table. It was useless trying to fight him. He was way stronger and bigger than me. Before I could think of a clever plan to escape we were standing behind Reid Garwin. His back was to us, but my mouth still went dry as Tyler grabbed his shoulder.

"What is it, baby boy?" Reid huffed in annoyance. He glance briefly at me before redirecting his attention to Tyler. I'm going to faint!

"You know Maxine," Tyler said, motioning towards me. Now Reid placed his full gaze on me.

"No I've never seen this-" he stopped and his eyes narrowed at me. "You're the girl that ran into me this morning, right?"

I was starting to feel dizzy under this sort of pressure and I couldn't control my mouth. It shot off without my brain and there was no catching up.

"Yes, I'm Maxine Dillard, we ran into each other this morning. I'm sorry about that, but you dropped your phone and I accidently scooped it into my bag and my roomate, Lillian Cast found it, so I just came over here to return it."

As I spoke I reached into the tiny pocket of the skirt and yanked out the phone. Him and Tyler eyed me like a crazy person as I stuck it out to him, my hand shaking. Reid picked up the phone from my hand and flipped it open. After pressing a few buttons and staring at the screen, he flipped it shut again and stuffed it into his back pocket.

"Thanks," he drawled, getting ready to turn away. I made to sigh in relief when Tyler stopped him. Darn it!

"Man I think maybe you should apologize," Tyler stated firmly. Reid shot him an incredulous look while I shot him a desperate one.

"For what?" the blonde boy scoffed. "She came ripping around the corner, knocked me down, and took my phone."

My head snapped up and I pressed my lips into a thin line. That so wasn't what had happened!

"I didn't do it on purpose," I said lowly. Garwin shot me a look as if to say 'shut-up' and turned away. Tyler went to grab his shoulder again but just then Lilly plowed into him. He swayed slightly and caught her by her arm as she struggled to regain balance.

"Sorry, thanks," she said quickly before spinning to face me. "Maxine! You have to come dance with us to this song!" she gushed. I strained my ears to hear what song was playing and frowned.

**_La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
_****_La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
_****_La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
_****_La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la_ **

"But-"

"No buts!" she interrupted quickly. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and turned me towards the dance floor. "Look! We're all out there dancing but you! Even Sarah, Caleb, Kate, and Pogue are dancing! You have to come!"

I frowned and shot a nervous glance at Tyler he was looking at Lilly with a goofy smile on his face. I turned back to Lilly but her eyes were on the dance floor.

"I don't know," I groaned.

_**Oh baby, baby, have you seen Amy tonight?  
**__**Is she in the bathroom, is she smokin' up outside? Oh!  
**__**Oh baby, baby, does she take a piece of lime  
**__**For the drink that I'mma buy her, do you know just what she likes?  
**__**Oh Tell me have you seen her, cause I'm so oh  
**__**I can't get her off of my brain  
**__**I just wanna go, to the party she gon' go  
**__**Can't somebody take me home?  
**__**Haha, hehe, haha, ho **_

"I'm up for it," Tyler chimed in. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye and he laughed. Lilly still hadn't seemed to realize it was him.

"Now you're out numbered," she huffed, "lets go!" She grabbed my wrist and started yanking me towards the dance floor. I moaned in despair. I loved dancing but not in front of people! We made to the dance floor and everyone I knew waved at me. I waved back shyly as Lilly started swinging her hips into mine.

_**Love me, hate me  
**__**Say what you want about me  
**__**But all of the boys and all of the girls  
**__**Are begging to if you seek Amy  
**__**Love me, hate me  
**__**But can't you see what I see?  
**__**All of the boys and all of the girls  
**__**Are begging to if you seek Amy **_

"Come on, Maxi!" Lilly shouted over the music. "You gotta dance!" I blushed as everyone's eyes turned to me. All the girls started cheering to me as the boys just chuckled. Lilly and Kimberly came up and sandwiched me between them. Lilly laughed as I yelped in surprise. My back was to her chest and Kimberly's back was to me. The two of them dipped and moved in rhythm to the music, making me move too.

_**Love me, hate me  
**__**La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
**__**La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la **_

"Woo! Go Maxine!" Tyler yelled. My face turned as red as my top and I hid my face in Kimberly's hair. Caleb and Pogue laughed at their friend as he jumped up behind Lilly and started moving along with us. Lilly giggled and started brushing against him.

_**Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
**__**I don't know where or when and now they're closin' up the club  
**__**I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face  
**__**But it's hard to see with all the people standin' in the way  
**__**Oh! Oh! Tell me have you seen her, cause I'm so Oh  
**__**I can't get her off of my brain  
**__**I just wanna go, to the party she gon' go  
**__**Can't somebody take me home?  
**__**Haha, hehe, haha, ho **_

Soon Lilly and Tyler were their own separate unit of grinding and I saw an opportunity to slink away, but Hannah and Taylor blocked my path. They smiled down at me and pushed me back to Kimberly where the two of them took Lilly's place. I knew a frown was probably carved into my face because Kimberly turned to me and laughed.

"Oh come on," she yelled, "it cant be that bad."

_**Love me, hate me  
**__**Say what you want about me  
**__**But all of the boys and all of the girls  
**__**Are begging to if you seek Amy  
**__**Love me, hate me  
**__**But can't you see what I see?  
**__**All of the boys and all of the girls  
**__**Are begging to if you seek Amy **_

"I don't dance in front of people," I replied, glancing around the crowded dance floor. She nodded as we kept bumping around with the others.

"Me either usually," she said, "but no one cares how dumb you look here, cause we're all friends." I nodded, not feeling like I was really included in that category. Kimberly turned back around and kept dancing as the music played on.

_**Ohhhh, say what you want about me  
**__**Ohhhh, but can't you see what I see?  
**__**Yeahh, say what you want about me  
**__**La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
**__**So tell me if you see her  
**__**Let me know what she was wearing and what she was like  
**__**Cause I've been waiting here forever  
**__**Let me know where she was going I don't mind  
**__**Oh baby, baby, if you seek Amy tonight  
**__**Oh baby, baby, we'll do whatever you'll like  
**__**Oh baby, baby, baby Oh baby, baby, baby**_

Soon I started feeling a little more comfortable and moved more fluidly to the beat. The others started cheering me on as they noticed I was starting to let loose. As more people moved onto the dance floor, it got too crowded to hold up the grinding train. Hannah and Taylor slipped off to dance with some guys from school and Kimberly continued dancing solo waving at me every now and then.

I kept up with the easy feeling and danced alone on the dance floor as more people started moving in around me. I made sure to keep Lilly and the rest in sight just in case, but other than that I was completely lost in the music. I backed up and bumped into something firm. A strong arm wrapped around my middle and I gasped.

_**La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
**__**La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
**__**La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
**__**La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la **_

I tried to turn but the arm had a firm grip on me. I was getting panicky when whoever was behind me dipped low to the ground and rose back up to the beat of the music. We were just dancing. I let out a shaky breath and tried to return to my state of ease. Looking over I noticed Lilly was dancing between Kimberly and Taylor.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I must be dancing with Tyler. I bumped against him and moved my hips along with the song. I'd never really liked this type of music but it didn't matter when I was out having fun with people I liked. I closed my eyes to enjoy it better.

_**Love me, hate me  
**__**Say what you want about me  
**__**But all of the boys and all of the girls  
**__**Are begging to if you seek Amy  
**__**Love me, hate me  
**__**But can't you see what I see?  
**__**All of the boys and all of the girls  
**__**Are begging to if you seek Amy  
**__**Love me, hate me  
**__**Say what you want about me **_

I opened my eyes for a moment and froze at what I saw. Lilly was dancing not far from me. She was grinding her hips against Tyler Simms. The guy I was supposed to be dancing with. His head was bent over her shoulder and his hand gripped her legs, with hers covering them. I spun on the spot and came face to diaphragm with someone wearing a black hoodie. Raising my eyes slowly, I saw Reid Garwin smirking down at me. I moved to step away but he grabbed my hips firmly.

"You've got some pretty nice moves," he said suggestively. I stuttered over a reply and felt myself becoming flustered.

"I- I didn't know-"

"I think we should be going, don't you?" Lilly said, coming to my rescue. She grabbed my hand and pushed Reid away roughly. "Back off, Garwin, she's not interested."

"Whatever," Reid scoffed as Megan walked up to his side. She smiled up at him through false lashes and wrapped her hand around his neck. Before Lilly and I could blink, they were grinding on the dance floor and we were forgotten.

"Let's get outta here," Lilly said icily, watching the two of them. I nodded and we started making our way through the crowd. We waved goodbye to Kimberly, Taylor, Hannah, Tyler, Caleb, Sarah, Kate, and Pogue as we moved off the dance for and then we made our exit.

_**Love me, hate me  
**__**But can't you see what I see?  
**__**All of the boys and all of the girls  
**__**Are begging to if you seek Amy  
**__**Ohhhh, say what you want about me  
**__**Ohhhh, but can't you see what I see?  
**__**Yeahh, say what you want about me  
**__**All of the boys and all of the girls  
**__**Are begging to if you seek Amy **_


	6. A Hard Time

"I think Kimberly likes you," Lilly said from her desk. I turned to face her from my spot on the floor. I was sitting in front of our mirror, brushing my hair, lost in thought.

"I like her too," I said off handedly, "she's really nice."

"No," Lilly laughed, "I mean she_ likes _you." My ears perked up and I nearly dropped my brush.

"Oh," I stuttered. I'd never had anyone like me that way. Let alone a girl. "Well…"

Lilly laughed and waved me off. "Don't worry," she said, turning back to her magazine, "She knows you don't swing that way."

I let out a sigh of relief and went back to brushing my hair. "Of course…" Lilly continued, "who wouldn't with the way you were grinding all over Garwin?"

My cheeks heated up and I moved away from the mirror. Placing my brush on the nightstand I flopped down onto my bed and blew my bangs away from my face. Picking up my stuffed penguin I hugged it to my chest.

"I didn't know it was him," I defended stubbornly like I had been for the last three hours.

"Oh, so you just get down and dirty like that with perfect strangers?" Lilly teased. I shot her a glare.

"I thought it was Tyler being funny! I would never have-"

"I know, I know," she sighed, closing the magazine. She rolled onto her back and turned of the nightstand lamp. "Don't worry about Reid," she said in the darkness, "he just wants to get a rise out of you. You shouldn't let him."

"I won't." I said confidently. I listened to Lilly's deep breathing for a while before I drifted off to sleep with Reid Garwin on my mind.

* * *

"Max! Lilly!" Kate called as my roommate and I walked into first period. She waved her hand, signaling for us to join her in the others in one of the middle rows.

As we mad our way down, Sarah and Caleb moved over two seats to make room for us. From left to right it was Reid, Pogue, Kate, myself, Kate, Sarah, and Caleb. I gave them a shy greeting as Lilly high-fived all of them in turn. We fell into comfortable conversation as the other students wondered into the classroom.

"So you and Reid looked like you were having fun last night," Kate teased, nudging my shoulder. I blushed madly and fiddled with my hair.

"It-… well I didn't -…" I stuttered over a reasonable answer before Sarah came to my aid. Leaning over Lilly who was chatting with Caleb, she set Kate straight.

"Reid was just being his usual incorrigible self. He totally took advantage of poor Maxi." With a confidant nod she sat right again and joined in with Caleb and Lilly.

Kate's eyes had grown wide and she stared at me like a victim. Turning away she leaned over her boyfriend and smacked Reid's snoozing head.

"Pig!" she snapped icily. He stared at her as if she were crazy before replacing his head on his arm. Kate shook her head and turned back to me, shrugging as if to say 'cant win em all'. I waved her off as the teacher called the class to order.

"Um…attention everyone," we all turned and noticed that the usual stocky, balding teacher had been replaced by a younger, handsome man. "Your teacher Mr. Biles is taking an extended vacation until later notice…"

"He probably got fired for boring students to death," Lilly mumbled none too quietly. The students snickered.

"I will be your substitute until he returns," the man said almost nervously, "I'm Mr. Treat."

"He certainly is a treat," Kate purred making Lilly, Sarah, and I start to shake with laughter. The substitute shot us a look before returning to the class at large.

"I don't really have anything planned for today so I suppose you can just…take a free day?"

There was a giant uproar and I think I even saw paper thrown into the air. Lilly cheered the loudest and she slapped her palms on the desk top. "Mr. Treat is the best!" she screamed, smiling brightly at me as I laughed behind my hand.

I settled down with my chin resting on my palm while the others started talking animatedly about the night before. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. i noticed for the first time that Megan was in the class as Lilly got up from her seat and went to talk with her, leaving the seat beside me vacant.

I was perfectly fine with simply spending the free day resting quietly when suddenly the seat next to me scratched against the floor. Turning my head I gasped as Reid Garwin dropped himself into the seat next to me, a smug smile at his face. A blush immediately spread over my face as I remembered my 'questionable' behavior the night before.

"How it going, Dillard?" he asked smoothly as I tried to hide my face from him. I shot him a look under my lashes. He smiled coily and I felt my stomach start to knot up.

"F-Fine," I stuttered, trying to find the courage to look him in the face.

"Good," he chuckled. "So…about last night."

The suggestive smile on his face sent me to stuttering and I sat up straighter in my chair. Turning to him, but not making eye contact I tried to defend myself.

"T-that…I didn't even know-"

"That it was me?" Reid interrupted, smirking. "Yeah you've said that, but if you didn't think it was me then who did you think it was?"

"Tyler," I answered immediately, my brow creasing in slight annoyance at his obvious cockiness. I glanced up at him and noticed that he frowned for a split second before another arrogant smirk crossed his face.

"Baby-boy can't dance like that," he drawled, leaning in so he could bring his voice down lower. I shivered involuntarily and I knew he saw it from the way he smiled triumphantly.

Blush still on my face and feathers thoroughly ruffled, I turned away from him and stared pointedly at the desk top in front of me. I was planning on completely ignoring Reid Garwin until the seat beside me scratched against the tile again. Looking up I saw that he had scooted his chair even closer to mine and was now practically hovering over me. I shrunk down in my seat, feeling more then a little intimidated and flustered by this undeniably good looking guy.

After a few minutes of tense silence on my part and unabashed staring on his he finally broke the silence. "Go on a date with me."

"What?!" I all but shouted in pure shock. A few people sent curious looks over their shoulders and I blushed, ducking my head in embarrassment.

"Nothing to see here," Reid snapped icily at our classmates. When they had all turned around he looked back at me and I swear he could hear my heart thundering in my chest. "Well," he drawled, "how about it?"

What is going on here?! I felt like I was going into cardiac arrest from all this strain on my heart. Here I was, Maxine Dillard, resident shy girl being asked out by one of the hottest guys in a brand new school. And it was only my second day! Things like this only happened in teen flicks from the 90's!

Looking at Reid I tried to catch up to my own mental process and figure out why he would bother asking _me_ out. I was definitely not the prettiest girl, or the only girl interested in him. Wait! When did _I_ become interested in _him_?! This was all starting to make my head hurt. I frowned deeply, turning my head back down to look at my desk.

"Um…" I mumbled, hands clutching at the edge of my skirt. "No, thank you."

And just like that the bomb had been dropped. I could feel Reid going dangerously stiff beside me and had to wrestle myself to meeting his eyes again. He looked completely shocked, mouth hanging open and crystal blue eyes staring at me like I wasn't even real. That confidant smirk was blessedly gone from his face, but I sort of missed it. Especially when his blonde eyebrows suddenly knitted together ad he all but scowled at me.

"What?" he hissed, bringing his face even closer to mine. Any closer and the heat from my blush would probably be making him a bit warm.

"I said no…" I stammered, wishing Lilly would come to my rescue again. "Thank you."

"How can you-" His heated words were cut off as someone smacked their hand down on the back of his desk. As Reid turned, I peaked around his shoulder to see Caleb staring seriously at him. Oh thank God!

"Back off Golden Boy," Reid hissed, "I'm talking to Maxi." Caleb frowned at his younger friend while Sarah sent me a confused look. I looked away.

"Reid you need to-"

"Get out of my seat hot head."

Wishes do come true.

I turned and an uncharacteristic smile burst from my face as Lilly stalked over, a determined look on her face. She stopped just behind Reid's chair and glared down at him, hands on hips. He just rolled his eyes and glared right back. Meanwhile I was trying to perfect the art of melting into my seat.

"I already told you Maxi's not interested so stop bothering her," Lilly hissed, nose scrunching up in apparent distaste. By this point we had the others attention and they looked on curiously.

"Relax, Cast," Reid growled, standing too now. "I was just giving her a hard time." My eyebrows shot up in surprise and a genuinely wounded look crossed over my face as Kate rested a hand on my shoulder. He'd just been messing with me this whole time?

"Yeah, well I don't appreciate people messing with my friends," Lilly spat, looking hostile. "Especially not conceited man whores like you."

"Hey," Caleb said standing now, his height over lapping them both. "You guys need to cool off," he warned, stepping between them. He looked down at me then and flashed a perfect boy-next-door smile. I just frowned, still wrapped up in Reid's cruel joke.

"Whatever, Golden Boy," he hissed now, pushing the chair away loudly. Mr. Treat looked up from his desk, and frowned as he noticed the apparent face off between his students.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" he asked curiously.

"No, sir, none," Caleb answered, shooting Reid a warning look. He wouldn't cause problems for us all. Reid just scoffed and pushed passed. I watched him retreat to a chair towards the top of the class where Lilly and I had sat the day before.

"Don't worry about him, Maxi," Caleb comforted slapping me lightly on the back, making me jump. "Reid's just not used to being turned down." With that he retired to his seat and let Sarah lean into him as they started talking.

Lilly was still giving Reid the death stare as she lowered herself into her now empty seat. I raised an eyebrow at her as she snapped her head around and rolled her eyes at me.

"Reid is so into himself," she grumbled, reaching into her bag that had been sitting on the desk this entire time. "I'm surprised his mind didn't implode when you said no to him."

"You heard that?!" I squeaked, surprised. The deep scowl finally dropped from her face and she chuckled at my scandalized face.

"Max, the whole class heard that," she giggled, pulling out her signature bag of Fritos. "I mean as soon as he sat down next to you, it was like watching a soap opera for the rest of us. Reid never goes to sit next to a girl in class."

By now my embarrassment tank for the day was full and I fought the urge to break down in bitter tears. My face was red enough with my eyes turning into puffy tomatoes. So instead I just rested my forehead on the cool desk top and started banging it down repeatedly.

"What's up with her?" I heard Pogue stage whisper to Kate. The only answer I heard was the sound of her smacking his arm

* * *

**Oh my god! I cant believe its been sooo long since I updated! Believe me when I say that I am so so so sorry! It's just been crazy time recently and I just didn't have anything to really put into the story just yet! Hopefully ill be updating a lot more from now on since the ideas are flowing again for this story and I hope I can still get reviewers after all this time! But again, so sooo sorry!**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**

**P.S. OH! and by the way i actually made a video preview for this fanfic that can be found on my youtube account :D**

**http :// www. youtube .com / user / YumKiwiDelicious**

**There's my account, just take out all the spaces :D  
Ok that's it, bye!  
**


	7. Flustered

The bell rang and I jumped up to make my speedy escape when I noticed Mr. Treat walking towards me. Lilly noticed to and giggled madly shaking my arm.

"He is such a cutie," she whispered into my ear as he came to stand in front of us.

"Maxine Dillard, right?" he asked, almost shyly. It was weird. I'd never met a shy teacher before. I nodded, letting him know he was right and a relieved smile spread across his face. I could feel Lilly practically ripping my arm out of it's socket.

"Mr. Biles wanted me to speak with you about your make up work," he said kindly, glancing at a folder he had in his hand.

"Oh," I murmured, turning to Lilly. "I'll catch up with you at lunch."

She nodded and as Mr. Treat turned away she threw in a suggestive wink that made my face flame before she finally retreated from the now deserted room.

I followed Mr. Treat down the wide steps to his desk and waited patiently as he took a seat. He seemed to rifle through some things before finding what he was looking for. Smiling at me apologetically he motioned to a seat the right of his desk. I moved to it quickly, wondering how I was going to explain being late for the second time to Mrs. Peterson. The five minute bell dinged just as I sat down.

"Sorry to keep you, Maxine," he said at last, "but it says here that you just transferred to Ipswich from Greenfield."

"That's right," I nodded nervously. Was something wrong? Were my grades suffering already for some unknown reason? A list of negative possibilities flew through my head but Mr. Treat just smiled and laid whatever he was looking at down.

"Well then you and me our both new here," he concluded, "so we can help each other out a bit."

A raised a slightly confused eyebrow. "How can I help you?"

"Well Mr. Biles wants you to make up the work that you weren't here for so that you're caught up with the other students," he explained, leaning his elbows on the edge of his desk.

"Alright," I nodded, frowning as I realized how much time that would take. We were nearly five months into the school year already.

"Right," Mr. Treat nodded, "so I'm going to have to ask you to come in here a few times during the week at lunch and maybe even a few times after school." He frowned, looking sincerely sorry that he had to ask this of me, but I waved him off.

"Oh no, no that's fine," I lied, "I understand. But how can I-"

"Help me, yes, I'm getting to that," he chuckled. "If every once and a while you can help me get a bit more organized in this new school, or help me grade some papers, I'll gladly let you omit any projects the other students have done so that this wont take you the rest of the year. And I can help you with anything you do decide to do."

My mouth fell into a surprised 'o' as he finished his little speech. It sounded an awful lot like cheating and I could feel a stone of dread settle in the very pit of my stomach. Was it normal for substitute teachers to allow new students to just skip projects?

I looked curiously at Mr. Treat and noticed he had a hopeful glint in his eyes. I knew how hard it was to be brand new in a strange place and just want to have things a bit easier. The final bell rang and I was reminded that I shouldn't be wasting time. I sighed lowly as I caved and nodded.

"That'd be great, thank you," I murmured, turning my face down and blushing slightly. I heard Mr. Treat clap once before standing from his seat.

"Excellent, thank you so much," he beamed as he stretched a hand out to me. I shook it timidly before standing up, eyes trained on my feet. "That's all I needed to talk with you about, Maxine."

"Ok," I nodded, "I'll just go then, thank-"

"Oh wait," he said, snapping his fingers before I could turn to exit up the stairs. "Let me write you a pass to your next class so you're not marked late."

At this I sighed in relief and let a smile spread over my face. I watched Mr. Treat hurry back behind his desk and grab and random post-it note and scribble out a message for my next teacher. He folded it neatly and handed it to, teeth flashing as he smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Treat," I smiled, curling my thin fingers around the bit of paper. He laughed and waved me off.

"You can call me Michael," he said, again rifling through his drawers. "Mr. Treat is my father's, and I'm too young to take on that title."

I laughed at his levity and nodded, knowing I would never be able to call him Michael without feeling awkward. With one more friendly nod and hurried up the stairs and exited the classroom. I was already five minutes late.

* * *

"What happened?" Kate asked as I slid into my seat after giving Mrs. Peterson my pass.

"Mr. Treat kept me back to talk to me," I whispered, pulling out my notebook as the woman continued to lecture. Sarah was completely absorbed in the lecture and didn't even seem to notice that Kate had waved me over to them.

"What for?" the pretty brown skinned girl prodded, interest sparking in her dark eyes. I shrugged trying to seem nonchalant. Not my strong point.

"I have a lot of work that Biles wants me to make up," I explained. "Mr. Treat was just saying that I need to work a schedule for him for when I can come in and do work."

This wasn't a complete lie. I was definitely planning to go back to his classroom at lunch and discuss just when he wanted me to make up work for him during the week. But I didn't feel the need to mention that I'd also be asking when I was supposed to be giving him a hand with his work too. This still didn't seem completely normal to me so I was just going to leave it unspoken of. Lying by omission.

"You mean you get to spend time with that man candy outside of class to?" Kate giggled furiously. I could feel myself going radish red and pressed my lips into a thin line as I tried to concentrate on my notes.

"Kate, he's a teacher," I warned darkly. This was exactly where I didn't want this conversation to go.

"So what?" she laughed, smacking her thigh. "He's a cutie." Flabbergasted and flustered I just shook my head at her.

"If Pogue hears you saying that, he'll probably snap that guy in half," Sarah mumbled, not lifting her face from her paper.

"What Pogue doesn't know wont hurt him," Kate concluded, looking mischievous. "Besides this is purely girl talk, not _even _serious." She scoffed and shook her head, eyes wondering towards the ceiling. "I mean, _as if_."

With that we were all able to settle down and focus on the teacher. I took notes studiously and listened for the most part, but my mind started to wonder after the third page of scribbling. It wondered to a certain overly confidant blonde who I thankfully hadn't rammed into today.

Reid Garwin. He was a mystery. I rested my chin in my palm again and stared blinding at the front of the room as I considered him. He was good looking, that was for sure. Just the thought of that handsome face with that triumphant smirk made me start blushing. His style was different from his friends. Black beanies and ever present fingerless gloves. He looked like a rebel rouser and acted like one to. No obvious work ethic, short tempered, rude, and totally disrespectful. Not my type in the least.

But then again I wasn't sure if I had a type. When you've never had a boyfriend or even been on a date, it's hard to know what kind of boys you'd be in to. I'd always considered myself a girl of principle and standard. I always thought that I'd want someone at least slightly similar to me that I could relate with and have civilized conversation with. I wanted someone who was at least nice to me. Reid Garwin was none of these things!

And yet I couldn't get the way he had 'asked' me on a date out of my head. He hadn't even really asked. He'd _told_ me to go on a date with him. Like a sort of order that he was sure I would follow without question. The more I thought about that more peeved I became. Just who did this guy think he was?! I mean sure he was one the most attractive guys I'd ever seen and his confidence was refreshing compared to my own, but I was a semi-strong, independent woman, darn it! He couldn't just go around telling me what to do!

While I went off on my mental rampage I had automatically continued to randomly scribble across my paper. Eventually light, swirling doodles turned into harsh sharp line as I scratched my pen across the paper. My fingers ached from clutching my pen so tightly and I could hear the tip of my pen starting to slice through the paper..

"Are you ok?" Kate asked, making me jump. I turned to her and noticed that she was frowning at my paper. I glanced down and realized that I was now officially scrawling across my desk top. Oops

"Um…yeah…fine," I said trying to throw in a careless laugh. It sounded more like panting and I quickly changed tactics, clearing my throat lowly. "I just…thought my pen had run out of ink is all."

She raised a finally plucked eyebrow at me and I could feel my cheeks darkening. A knowing smirk crossed her face just as Mrs. Peterson told her to face forward. I breathed a sigh of relief until I noticed her writing hurriedly across a blank piece of paper. She slid it over to me as she finished, and I groaned internally at the message.

_Reid can be a jerk sometimes huh?_

I glanced at her sideways and noticed she was fighting to keep in laughter. Frowning I leaned over the note to scratch out my reply. I slid it back to her, keeping my eyes on Mrs. Peterson.

_What makes you say that?_

Kate scoffed loudly and camouflaged it as a cough as Mrs. Peterson raised her eyebrow at her, after apologizing she quickly wrote back to me and slid the paper across the desk.

_You looked really pissed just then and I know Reid can do that to even the shyest of girls._

I breathed deeply, praying for patience and wrote back a curt reply. I slid it under her nose and crossed my arms indignantly.

_I don't know what you mean._

She chuckled under her breath and I noticed Sarah glance up from her notes and frown at her. I felt bad for not continuing on with the lecture and just ignoring Kate, but it was too late now. The cat was out of the bag.

She pushed the note back to me.

_Oh please, you know you're ticked about that whole seen in first hour. He teases you about your dirty dancing last night, practically orders you to go on a date with him, and then gets all bent out of shape when you turn him down. I'd be mad too._

I pinched the edge of the paper a bit too tightly when I read the part about the night before but quickly reigned in my shame and started to compose my reply. Had I not been so rapt in my forceful answer I would have noticed Mrs. Peterson stalking over to me. However I didn't notice her until she ripped the note out from under my face and held it away from herself.

"Ms. Dillard," she said coldly as I stared up at her in shock, "as new student who has already shown an aversion to promptness I expect you to give me the proper amount of respect and pay attention to my lessons."

I bowed my head in shame and folded my hands into my lap. "Yes, ma'am."

"And Ms. Tunney, you should no better." Kate bowed her head as well though I could see a sort of amused smirking threatening to spread over her face.

"I expect a five page, hand written essay about today's lecture from the both of you to be on my desk by Monday morning."

"Yes, ma'am," we both chimed, heads down as she stared down at us. Finally she nodded and returned to the front of the class where she continued the lesson. I now returned to my notes with a vengeance and wrote down what she said word for word while at the same time working out my essay thesis statement in my mind.

"This is why you two need to pay attention," Sarah scolded. "And don't expect to be using my notes for this, Kate," she added as she noticed Kate examining her cuticles.

"Damn you," Kate hissed as she was now forced to pay attention. If I hadn't been so busy writing like the wind I would have laughed. Today was not my day.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Tyler asked as he noticed mine and Kate's dejected faces when we arrived at the lunch tables. It appeared that after last night, both Lilly's and the Sons' social groups had clicked and we were all now crowded around to tables pushed together in the middle of the cafeteria. I blushed as I sat having a weird feeling of sitting at the 'cool kids' table.

"They're upset because Mrs. Peterson caught them passing a note and now they have to write an essay for her by Monday," Sarah offered smugly, as she pulled her chair up next to Caleb's. Kate sneered as she placed herself on Pogue's lap and started ranting at him about 'the unfairness of it all'.

"Mrs. Peterson is such a dragon lady," Taylor said around a mouthful of taco. Megan nodded her agreement, blonde hair bouncing around her face. I slid into the seat on Tyler's right, as the one on his left was already occupied by Lilly. Kimberly sat to my right and was busy sketching something obscured from my vision by her hair.

On my side of the table it was Hannah, Lilly, Tyler, myself, Kimberly, and Taylor. Across from us it was Caleb, Sarah, Kate sitting on Pogue, Reid, and Megan. I squirmed uncomfortable as I noticed Reid was sitting across from me. I noticed that he smirked at me, any annoyance he'd been feeling in our earlier class seemingly gone.

"Maxi," he greeted pleasantly. I blushed and nodded to him in turn.

"Reid," I stammered before turning to Kimberly. My movement made her glance up at me, pushing her headphones back on her head. I smiled I heard the music blaring from around her neck.

"What's up?" she questioned, throwing Reid a curious look as he frowned at me. I shrugged, tapping my knee nervously.

"Oh nothing," I said, trying to act less jumpy. "What're you drawing?" I inquired, finding something to talk about at long last.

"Oh…" she glanced down at her sketch pad and held it against her chest. "It's…nothing."

I frowned slightly, feeling she couldn't trust me enough to show me her sketch. She stared at me for a moment before sighing and flipping the pad over so I could see. I leaned in and squinted at the picture.

It was us. Us as in Kimberly, Lilly, Taylor, Hannah, Megan and myself. Each part of the page was covered with one girls face doing various things. Megan was busy staring at the ends of her hair and as I glanced up I realized she was doing that right now. I smirked. Kimberly had a lot of talent to draw people on the spot. I leaned back in to look at the picture.

Hannah's sketch self was laughing happily, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth curved into a smile. Taylor had been drawn licking the remnant of her taco off her ring finger, a funny look on her face. I smiled as I look at the picture of Lilly. It was beautiful.

Her head was tilted slightly to the side so that her hair spilled over her shoulder. She had a mischievous gleam in her eyes and her mouth was curved into an inviting smile. Glancing over my shoulder I realized this was the way she looked at Tyler and smiled again. Turning back to the drawing I noticed that Kimberly was in the process of drawing me.

It was my profile and you could see that my eyes were wide in surprise and from her shading it was obvious I was blushing. This only made me blush further as I chuckled. Kimberly herself was drawn in the upper right hand corner of the paper. She was hunched over a piece of paper, sketching. Our faces floated around her picture like clouds. It was amazing.

I voiced this to Kimberly but she just laughed, a blush now appearing on her face. She waved me off as she returned to her drawing of me. "It's just alright," she muttered humbly. I shook my head at her and let her continue on in peace.

By now I had forgotten about Reid and he seemed to have finally become fed up with waiting for me to turn to him. I watched in confusion as he stabbed angrily at his potato salad. Was I that infuriating? Caleb shot me an apologetic look and I just waved him off with a smile. It was his fault after all.

I sat silently for all of two second before gasping and glancing at my wrist watch. I had wanted to go talk with Mr. Treat. Jumping up I gathered my bag quickly and explained my quick departure to the rest of the table. Kate sent me a suggestive smirk which only sent my skin to burning. I noticed Reid shoot Kate a curious look as he saw me blush.

"You're not gonna eat?" Taylor asked, sounding shocked. I just shook my head pushing my tray towards her.

"I'll grab something later." With one last wave I hurried out of the cafeteria.


	8. Never had friends before

I smiled at Mr. Treat as he handed me my first make up assignment. Lunch was about to end and I had spent the hour in his classroom working out a work schedule. I was going to be coming in Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday at lunch until I made up my work and I would come in every other Saturday morning to help him out around the class. I tried to suggest after school hours but he insisted that was my time. I decided that I really liked Mr. Treat. As a teacher of course.

Bag hung over my shoulder I reached the classroom door just as the warning bell rang. I had my last class of the day with Taylor and Hannah so I was hoping to catch up with them in the cafeteria. I pushed the door open quickly, not bothering to check the tiny window to see if anyone was in the way.

"Ouch!"

I spun around, eyes wide as I heard the muffled yelp from behind the door. Apologies immediately started pouring from my mouth but they all stopped as I noticed Reid Garwin standing there, rubbing his right shoulder. He sneered slightly at me and pushed himself away from the wall he'd been leaning on.

"Do you always have to hurt me when we meet in the hallways?" he asked me, wicked grin spreading over his features. I knew that by now even my ears had gone red and focused on not letting him see me make a fool out of myself _again_.

"Sorry," I mumbled, ducking my head as I turned on my heel to speed walk away. A few easy strides by him and he'd caught up to me. Curse my short legs!

"Oh don't get me wrong," he chuckled lightly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "The way you threw yourself at me yesterday _was_ pretty great. I'm used to it though, of course."

I turned my head up to look at him and realized he was making a joke. An unfunny joke, but a joke none the less. I turned away from his expectant face without laughing. He huffed in annoyance as we exited the building. Cold wind whipped through my open school coat and I shivered. Reid raised an eyebrow at me before shrugging.

"So about this morning," he began slowly, eyes wondering around to the many bustling students. My eyebrows nearly disappeared into my hair line, but I kept my eyes trained on my feet.

"Yes?" I breathed, almost inaudibly. We were nearing the cafeteria now and I could see our joint groups splitting up at the table. Taylor and Hannah were shouldering their bags. I picked up my pace, and Reid matched it easily.

"I asked you out," he said conversationally, passing in front of me. My breath hitched as he brushed against me to reach the door handle. He held the door open for me and I hesitated for a only a second before hurrying inside, him so close behind me I could feel the heat radiating off him.

"Yes," I agreed, wondering where he could be going with this whole recap. Hannah caught sight of me and smacked Taylor's arm from where she was sitting on the table. I waved to them, grateful for a reason to be free of Reid.

Apparently he had other ideas as he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around slowly. I had to back away so that I could look up at him. He looked confused and a bit irritated with me, but still patient. I blushed under his intense stare and found myself studying the dirty floor of the cafeteria.

"And you turned me down," he concluded at last, crossing his arms over his wide chest. "Why?"

I looked up at him in pure confusion. Why? What a silly question. I'd said no because…  
"I'm not interested," I sniffed at the same moment I realized it was a blatant lie.

Of course I was interested. I was so interested it wasn't even funny. But he wasn't my_ type_ now was he? How could I stand to even consider someone who had been so crass to me on our first meeting? And straight dismissive when I had done the good Samaritan thing and returned his phone to him. And plus Lilly had said he was only interested in…  
I blushed scarlet and finally noticed that he was laughing lightly, seemingly to himself. What was this boy's deal?

"You're not interested in _me_?" he asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at me. I squared my shoulders indignantly but still couldn't bring myself to meet his eye.

"No," I told his abdomen firmly, "I'm not."

He scoffed loudly, unfolding his arms. "That's some bull-"

"Maxi!" Taylor hissed, hurrying over, arms flailing at her side. "We're going to be late!"

I glanced at my wrist watch as Hannah strolled up to join us and realized she was right. We were going to be late if we didn't book it to building 'F' this instant. Frowning, I turned back to Reid who was sneering at Taylor who was bouncing from to foot impatiently. As I opened my mouth to ask to continue our conversation later Taylor grabbed my arm and yanked me in the direction of the door.

"Come on!" she groaned, dragging me along. "You're wasting time!"

"Ain't that the truth," Hannah chuckled, pushing the door open so the two of us could follow her out. I threw one last rushed glance over my shoulder and noticed Reid standing along in the cafeteria, hands buried in pockets and scowl on his face.

* * *

"Oh my God, then what happened?!" Lilly squealed, hugging my stuffed penguin tightly to her chest. We were back in our dorm and I was explaining my awkward encounter with Reid.

"We left," I shrugged, not taking my eyes off the beginning of my essay for Mrs. Peterson. It was Friday afternoon and I wanted to get this thing done tonight. "When I looked back he looked really angry though."

"Holy guacamole," Lilly whispered to herself, gnawing on her pinky nail. I rolled my eyes at her expression. She acted like everything Reid did had some deep inner meaning when it came to me.

"Did you get that expression from Taylor?" I chuckled, recalling how the black haired girl had used it in our last class. Lilly nodded, not really listening before hopping up from her bed suddenly. She discarded the penguin onto the now vacant mattress and I shook my head at her appearance.

I had mentioned how Reid had been outside the door of Mr. Treat's classroom as she was in the process of changing and she had refused to continue until I finished the story. She was currently clad in a bra and her school skirt alone. She paced the room, hair wild and brow furrowed in deep thought. Finally she stopped, finger raised in the air and I glanced up from my essay.

"We have to make him fall in love with you," she beamed, staring down at me mischievously. I'd began shaking my head before she even finished the word 'fall' and was now back to burying myself in my work.

"Don't be ridiculous," I mumbled, chewing on my pencil eraser. "You said so yourself, he's nothing but a player." I steadied myself as she jumped onto the edge of my bed, eyes shining.

"Well you know what they say-"

"I don't actually-"

"Every guy's a player until he finds the right girl." Hopping up she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to stand in front of the mirror. My struggling was useless as she dwarfed me and in no time she had me set firmly in front of the mirror, smiling at our reflections. "I think you might be just the right girl for Reid Garwin."

I scoffed as a betraying blush crept up my neck and I swatted Lilly's hands away from my shoulder. Returning back to my bed, I flopped down on my back and yanked my pillow over my head. Could this day be anymore humiliating?

"Absolutely not," I argued, my voice muffled under the down feathers. "I refuse to dangle myself in front of him like a worm on a hook. No."

"Wait a second – what?" I heard my roommate trod over to me before the pillow disappeared from my face. She stared down at me now, hair spilling over her shoulder as she tilted her head in confusion. "I don't get it," she said, "who's the worm?"

"Me!" I huffed exasperatedly. I sat up now, making her take a step back. "Me, me, I'm the worm!"

"Ooooh," she chimed under her breath. I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs to continue working on my essay. I heard the bathroom and sighed in content of the silence.

Honestly, what could Lilly be thinking in that brain of hers? Me, making Reid Garwin fall in love. As if! There was no way someone like him could be interested in me. I was sure his attempt at asking me out was the first step in some cruel joke. Let's all just pick on the new girl, right?

It was just too good (or bad) to be true that he actually liked me for _me_. I was too shy and plain for the likes of a Son of Ipswich. I wasn't insanely pretty and energetic like Kate or smart and caring like Sarah. I was just…me. And just me was certainly not good enough for just him. I frowned deeply, not even seeing the paper in front of me anymore. I was becoming severely discouraged and my self confidence was already miniscule enough without me stomping on it.

I looked up as I heard the bathroom door open and smirked at Lilly. She was in a pair of denim shirts and a white camisole. She was in the process of braiding her hair over her shoulder and had a determined look on her face as she concentrated. When it was fastened with a rubber band and brushed over her shoulder she turned to me.

"Well?" she said expectantly, looking at me up and down, hands on her hips.

"Well what?" I asked curiously, tilting my head to one side. Smacking her hands to her sides in aggravation, my roommate raised her arms to the ceiling and groaned.

"Why me?" she griped before turning to me. "Hurry up and get ready," she chided impatiently. "The others will be here any minute and Nicky's is gonna get crowded really fast since its Friday night." She continued to rant about my lack of preparedness and was in the process of rummaging through my unpacked clothes when she noticed I hadn't moved from my bed. "What are you doing?" she groaned.

"I'm not going out tonight," I stated, not looking up from the sheet of notes in my hands. It was ripped from my grasp suddenly and I fought the urge to frown at her. She was making this difficult.

"What about Its-Friday-Night don't you understand?" she quipped, waving the notes in front of my face, I reached for them but she held them over her head and now I did frown at her. She was making this _very_ difficult.

"Lilly, I need to finish-" There was a heavy knock on the door.

"LET US IN!" someone screeched and I shivered as Lilly rolled her eyes and tossed my papers back to me.

"KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!" she screamed back, taking her time getting across the room. The pounding on the door now seemed to have picked up a rhythm and it was broken as Lilly yanked the door open.

"Woops," Taylor snickered, as her fist missed hitting Lilly by an inch. "Finally!" she complained, pushing her way into the room. "I thought we were gonna be standing out there all night."

Close behind her followed Hannah, Kimberly, Sarah, Kate, and Megan. They all filed into the room and found random places to sit and lounge. Kimberly flopped down on her belly on Lilly's bed while Taylor sat spinning in the desk chair. Sarah and Kate propped themselves up against the edge of my bed and Hannah could be seen perched on the toilet seat through the bathroom mirror. Megan stayed standing; arms crossed as Lilly close the door again.

"Great," she clapped her hand in front of her chest. "Everyone's here then." They all murmured their agreement and I took into account that they all had changed out of their uniforms into more comfortable clothes.

"Max, why aren't you dressed yet?" Kimberly asked, her signature headphones and sketch pad missing from her get up.

"I'm not going out-"

"She_ thinks_ she's not going out," Lilly corrected, shooting me a glare.

"_Nooo_, I'm _really_ not going out," I said, refocusing on the papers in my hands. I wouldn't let Lilly bully me into skipping out on my homework no matter how nice she could be.

"Aw why not?" Sarah pouted as she crawled onto the foot of my bed. I shrugged, hair falling into my eyes.

"I've got this essay to finish," I sighed dejectedly. It was a lame excuse.

"Girl, you have _all weekend_ to finish that," Kate groaned, sticking her tongue out in the general direction my work. She joined Sarah on the foot of my bed and I noted how crowded it was already getting on my double mattress.

"Yeah, Maxi," Taylor chimed in. "It's Friday night!"

"That's what I've been telling her!" Lilly exclaimed, exasperated with me once more.

"I'm sure Reid's just _dying_ to see you," Hannah teased from the bathroom. My face heated up uncontrollably as the room became filled with teasing giggles and cat calls. The humiliation!

"What happened?" Sarah asked, interest sparking in her blue eyes.

"He asked her out _again_!" Taylor gushed, nearly falling off the desk chair. At this my head shot up from my still unfinished essay and I shot her the most threatening look I could muster.

"He did not!" I argued, blush never getting a break.

"He was so going to though," Taylor stated confidently, her hands on her hips as she continued to rotate in the chair.

"What happened!?" Sarah asked, irritated with not having her question fully answered yet. It was now that Lilly decided to launch into a completely detailed recap of what had happened during the last few minutes of lunch. Taylor and Hannah added in their two cents every now and then to have their points of view be known.

By the end of her little speech, my face was permanently stained a dark shade of pink and they had all crowded onto my tiny tiny bed. Except for Megan, they all seemed to think that Reid Garwin was undoubtedly in love with me. And if he wasn't then he soon would be. It was all honestly starting to make my head hurt when Megan let out a frustrated groan. She moved from her spot perched on the edge of the bed and stomped to the middle of the room. Arms crossed over her flat chest she fixed us all with a disgusted look.

"So what?" she sneered as we all stared at her curiously. I had a feeling she'd been waiting for her moment to speak since she walked in here. "Garwin probably just wants to get into her tight little pants and then ditch her."

I literally flinched away from her tone, my face burning. Kimberly rested a hand on my shoulder while Taylor did the same with my knee. They all glared up at the haughty blonde until Lilly finally stood, arms crossed and hip jutted out at a dangerous angle.

"Cool it, Megan," she hissed icily. I'd never heard her so angry. "Just because Reid got into your pants on the first date and the whole school found out, doesn't mean you have to be such a poisonous bitch to Maxine."

Both mine and Megan's mouth fell open in shock.

"Yeah," Sarah chimed in, "no reason to be bitter just because you're easy."

"Slut," Kate coughed, trying to act like nothing had happened as the other girls broke into hysterical fits of laughter. I didn't laugh however. I was too stunned.

Here I was, the new girl in town causing a rift in their so obviously tight knit group and all of them plus Sarah and Kate were jumping to my defense. Either they really liked me or Megan had had it coming for a while now. Hannah stood up now, towering over us all, and rested a hand on my shoulder protectively.

"Why don't you go find someone to shack up with," she sneered, authority pounding through her voice, just like Caleb's.

I watched in shamed interest as the beautiful girl before me seemed to have a break down. With a ferocious scream, she stomped over to the door and yanked it open. Tossing one more glare at me over her shoulder, she left, not forgetting to slam the door with all her might on the way out. I flinched again and Taylor and Kimberly slung there arms around my tiny shoulders.

Their display of friendship and protectiveness towards me suddenly made my eyes sting. I bowed my head and sniffed loudly drawing all their attention. No one had ever done anything like that for me before. Not even my mother when her dumb writer friends spoke down to me.

"Don't you listen to a word she says, Maxi," Kate said immediately, turning to face me.

"Yeah," Taylor piped up. "I think Reid genuinely likes you."

"And if he doesn't we'll kick his ass," Hannah laughed.

"And Megan too!" Kimberly yelled, pumping her fist in the air. They all laughed, jostling me to raise my spirit and I just shook my head at them. sniffing again I threw them all a watery smile.

"It's not that," I mumbled honestly. I really could care less what Megan thought of me. "It's just that…no ones ever stood up for me like that before." I laughed again as the whole room chorused 'awww'.

Before I knew it we were in a complicated group hug and I had wound up on my back at the bottom of it. We all laughed as we tried to adjust ourselves on my too small bed. I'm sure a few legs were hanging off on every side.

"Well of course we stuck up for you, roomy," Lilly laughed, reaching out a hand to tickle my side.

"Yeah, we're your friends, we got your back," Kate snickered, from the very top of the pile.

"I never liked Megan that much anyway," Taylor admitted from where she was pushed into my right side. To that there was a hardy agreement from us all. I laughed again, straining myself to do so as Kimberly was all but crushing my chest. I was really touched. I'd never had friends before. We stayed cuddled up and friendly like that for a minute or so before Sarah's head popped up from the pile of limbs and glanced at the clock.

"Shouldn't we get going?" she inquired. "The guys are waiting."

And just like that a fire had been lit under all of them. They leapt up from the bed, tripping and stumbling in the process. There was a stampede to the bathroom to fix hair and make-up, while at the same time making last minutes adjustments to the clothes. For this whole episode I just stayed sprawled out on the bed, feeling very light without the added weight of six other bodies.

When they had all finally decided they were ready, they came flowing back into the room and frowned down at me. I was too busy frowning down at my essay to notice. The brave, brave pieces of notebook paper hadn't made it out of the group hug unscathed.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come out with us, Maxi?" Kate asked, running a hand over her hair carefully. Glancing up I smiled and waved them off.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said shrugging. "I'm not in the bar mood." I raised a confused eyebrow as Lilly sat down next to me, a concerned look on her face.

"Is this about what Megan said?" she asked seriously. I just shook my head and nudged her shoulder with my own.

"No, I just want to have a free weekend. I'll go out tomorrow night, I promise." A wide smile spread over my new friends face and I grimaced internally. What had I just agreed to?

"You're sure?" Taylor asked, stepping forward. I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling and shoved Lilly of my bed playfully.

"Go," I ordered. "Go have fun and stop worrying about me."

Once they were sure I wouldn't be swayed from my decision they all exited the room one by one, yelling a goodbye to me until finally Lilly pulled the door closed behind her. I smiled after them. It was good to have friends.


	9. Pleasantly Surprised

Bounce.

I took in a deep and surprised breath as my bed springs seemed to spontaneously jerk.

Bounce.

This time I was rocked slightly to the side and I actually bothered to open my eyes.

Bounce.

"Waz gn on?" I murmured, trying to prop myself up on my suddenly lively mattress.

Bounce – "Wake up, Maxi!" – Bounce – "It's Saturday!" – Bounce.

"Lilly?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes roughly as I noticed my excessively tall roommate hovering over me.

Glancing around blearily, I noticed that her tan legs were set on either side of me. Slowly, my cloudy brain realized that she had been the one to wake me so rudely and I groaned probably louder than was necessary. Surprised, Lilly hopped back slightly and was promptly bounced right of the bed. I gave a content sigh as I heard the satisfying 'thump' of her hitting the floor. Flopping back down to my pillow, I flung my blanket over my face, blocking out the morning light. It was too early to wake up.

"_Maxiiii_," Lilly groaned from the floor, sounding emotionally and physically wounded. A small twinge of guilt was all it took for me to sigh again and sit up, hair static-y and stuck in all directions.

"Are you ok?" I yawned, pushing aside my blanket to reveal my cozy pajamas. Lilly hopped up far too quickly and beamed down at me. I noticed with slight horror that she was already dressed in casual clothes and ready for whatever insane day she had planned.

"Completely," she said, brushing off her dark skinny jeans. moving over to me she pried me out of bed as I yawned again. "Now hurry up and go get ready," she coached, shoving me towards the bathroom.

"For – what?" My sentence was cut in two by another yawn. It was like a disease!

"It's Saturday," she said, giving me a 'duh' expression. At my confused gaze she rolled her eyes heavenwards. "You promised to go out today and I'm holding you to that."

Finally catching on to what she was planning, I was suddenly wide awake. "I promised to go out _tonight_," I corrected, inching away from the bathroom. "It's not even noon yet."

"Regardless," Lilly sniffed, looking at me up and down. "There's _loads_ to get done today and I want you to come along."

However touched I was by this invitation, I glanced longingly at my bed and decided to stick to my guns. "Lilly," I stated calmly, but firmly, "it's early."

"_Please?_"

I groaned as her face suddenly morphed into a frown of extreme disappointment. I'd always hated disappointing people. Whether it be my parents, or teachers, or perfect strangers, I couldn't stand to let anyone down. With the kicked puppy-dog look Lilly was sending me, I knew if I didn't get ready this instant I'd be letting her down her. I couldn't stand to do that after the way she'd defended me against Megan last night. So with one last helpless groan, I turned on my heel and dragged myself into the bathroom. I glanced over my shoulder just in time to see Lilly bust out in a happy dance before the door shut behind me.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Lilly chirped, a triumphant smile still on her face as we reached the parking lot. The rest of the group called out tired greetings and I realized they'd all been somehow blackmailed into this as well. Lilly was evil. "Everyone ready for _shopping_?!"

There was a collective grown from Tyler, Pogue, and Reid. Caleb stayed respectively quiet, the only one not looking like death warmed over. Sarah leaned heavily into his side and didn't even perk up slightly at the mention of shopping. Kate was, as usual, fastened onto Pogue and I was surprised to see that she wasn't a morning person either. Her usually chipper demeanor was replaced with a drowsy and slightly grumpy looking girl who although smirked at the mention of shopping, still looked ready to sleep for another hour – or five.

I yawned again, involuntarily.

Taylor was actually stretched out on the hood of a beaten up Mustang with her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling in the pattern of sleep. Hannah stood near by, looking ready to topple over, thick hair tied into a sloppy bun. I glanced around for Kimberly, only to see her sitting on the ground next to the Mustang, propped up against it's tire, dozing, with Tyler right beside her. Honestly what had Lilly said to drag them _all_ out here?

My eyes flickered to Reid who was perched on top of a black Escalade I assumed to be his. He was dressed in black pants, a black shirt, black jacket, a black beanie, and his trade mark black fingerless gloves. Trying to make a statement maybe? Even tired, and half asleep he looked weirdly handsome and I blushed as his eyes landed on me, a playful smirk spreading over his lips. I looked away, instead deciding to refocus on Lilly who was still waiting for an answer.

"What are we shopping for?" I inquired, quietly, wind whipping my hair around my pale face. She turned to me, teeth flashing in a smile.

"Glad you asked," she sang before dancing in front of me to address the group at large. "Today we will be shopping for…_prom dresses_!"

"NO!"

I jumped back fearfully as Taylor bolted up from her place on the hood of the Mustang. Her short hair was pushed under a blue knit hat and her eyes sparked in fury. I backed up despite myself. Me and Taylor were about the same size and I didn't take her for a violent person but there was obviously something about prom dresses that set her off.

"Lilly," she hissed stomping forward to glare up at my roommate. "You promised we wouldn't look at dresses!"

"I lied," Lilly said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Taylor fumed silently, her tiny fists balled and shaking at her sides. Hannah stepped forward, yawning, and pulled her away from the tall brunette. Lilly's triumphant smirk had yet to leave her face. Now that the immediate danger had passed, she returned to her position as dictator and starting ordering everyone into a car.

"OK! Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Kate and Tyler you take Tyler's Escalade! Taylor, Kimberly, Hannah follow me into Hannah's Mustang! Reid, you take Maxine in your car! Alright people let's move, move, move!"

As everyone started to drag themselves to their designated vehicles I stood frozen on the spot, hugging myself. Me? In Reid's car? Alone? With Reid?! I glanced at him now and saw him hopping from the hood of Tyler's Escalade and throwing me a careless sort of smile. I blushed as my heart sputtered involuntarily and hurried to catch Lilly.

"Why cant I go with you guys?" I wondered as I fell into step by Lilly's shoulder, bringing my voice down low.

"We cant make Reid drive by himself," Lilly gasped, an obvious mask of mock horror covering her devious eyes. "That'd be rude!"

"Well then why don't you go with him?" I challenged as I heard Tyler start up the engine of his own car. As Hannah did the same I realized I was running out of time and the girl standing in front of me still hadn't graced me with an answer. "Lilly!"

"Look," she murmured, bringing her voice down low, "give him a chance. You might be surprised."

"W-what?" With that stuttered exclamation, Lilly slid into the passenger seat of Hannah's Mustang and slammed the door.

I watched, face morphed into a grimace of shock as the car pulled away, the empty space that should have been mine glaring at me from the backseat. Tyler's car followed Hannah's out of the parking lot and soon they were both out of site completely. I just stood there, mouth opening, closing, and reopening like a dying fish in their wake. Had I really just been tricked into making the hour long drive into town with Reid Garwin?

Wincing as his named came to mind, I turned slowly to find him still standing there. He leaned casually on a very expensive looking Volvo and I was reminded suddenly of that vampire romance novel I had read last year. What had it been called? Midnight? I stared up at the gloomy sky from squinting eyes. It was certainly the right type of weather for wherever they had been in that story.

Sighing I returned my eyes to his before quickly casting them to the ground. Kicking feebly at a nearby pebble I shrugged before stepping forward. "S-Should we get going?" I stammered, eyes still trained on the ground. I heard him chuckle before there was a shuffling of feet and a car door being yanked open.

I looked up and noticed that he had pulled the passenger side door open for me. Taking one last deep calming breath, I hurried over before I could change my mind. I hopped into the car maybe a little too fast and blushed as I bumped my elbow painfully on the gear shift. Reid laughed again, his blue eyes sparking as he shut the door behind me. no going back now.

In the little time I had as he made his way around the front of the car I coached myself into a state of calm. I could do this. I could do this. there was nothing even slightly nerve racking about being in a small, compressed area with an unneringly handsome boy who apparently was hell bent on taking me on a date. Nothing at all. Just a ride from a…friend?

As the door was pulled open my head whipped to the side to watch Reid slide into the car. Safe to say it was far more gracefull than my entrance and I couldn't tear my eyes away as he settled down into the seat. Were we friends? Did the fact that he wanted to take me on a date and I _knew _make us more than friends? I certainly didn't think so but did he?

"See something you like?" My eyes snapped away from where they had previously been studying his strong jaw line and I realized that he had been staring at me. staring at me staring at him. Oh the humanity!

"No," I blurt immediately before my mouth twisted in guilt. "I-I mean…y-no-" Oh for the love of God, I didn't know what to say. Deciding to settle with an irritated huffed, I turned my back on him and pretended to be having difficulty with my seatbelt. Maybe that would hide my shame?

I soon realized this was the worst act I could put on as he leaned over me with a murmured "Let mne get that," and slowly pulled the belt across my torso. Slowly, slowly, too slowly for it to be coincidence. My breathing halted and he shot me an odd look.

Click.

My breathing picked up again as the belt was secured and I quickly put my hands into my lap and whipped my head around to look out the window. This was absolutely crazy! I was going to kill Lilly! And after I killed her I was going to kill myself! Honestly there was no way I was ever going to live this down! How could I possibly-

"Maxine?" came his annoyingly sexy voice.

"Yes?" I snapped, more annoyance than I'd intended slipping into my tone. I'd never described anyone or anything about anyone as sexy in my entire life! What was Reid Garwin doing to me?!

Our eyes locked and for a moment chocolate brown met icy blue in a raged dance for power. I knew from the confused crease on his forehead that he had never seen me this way. Flustered? Yes. Terrified? Yes. Humiliated? Most definitely. Irritated? Not till now. My old driver, Frank, had told me once that I was my most lively when I was angry. My eyes got brighter and my chin, higher. I was supposedly I forced to be reckoned with and reincarnated my mother perfectly. I didn't see it at all. She was intimidating, I wasn't.

"Nothing," Reid shrugged, smirking again, a new sort of determination in his eyes. I groaned internally, somehow knowing that fighting him off now would be even harder than before. But at the same time I started to question myself. Why was I fighting him off again?

The car started and like and idiot I jumped in surprise. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed him sticking his key into the ignition. He turned to me now, and amused tilt to his lips?

"You ok?" he asked, glancing at me up and down in a far different way than Lilly.

"Y-Yes," I said, all my fiery independence frizzled away into my usual flusteredness. It never lasted, my fire.

Reid just shook his head, chuckling to himself and revved the engine. As we started to pull out of the parking space, I sighed, propping my elbow onto the window edge and resting my hand in my palm. The others were probably way ahead of us by now and the hour long drives stretched out in front of me like forever. Kill me someone, please.

"Megan?" I hadn't actually expected my prayers to be answered, but the person who probably disliked me the most was slowly stalking across the parking lot as we made to pull out. Reid glanced to the side and frowned as he noticed the blonde not far away.

"Stop for a second, please?" I asked. Reid gave me an incredulous look. No doubt he had heard about our little incident the night before.

"Are you serious?" he groaned, the he admittedly started to ease up on the gas. I nodded, eyes still on Megan.

"This'll only take a second," I promised as the car came to a complete stop. I undid my seatbelt as quickly as possible and bolted out of the passenger door which he had already kindly unlocked for me.

"Megan!" I called, feeling silly as I waved my hand uselessly. I had to jog to catch up with her, as her longer legs had already carried her far from the car. She turned and frowned upon seeing me, my stomach dropped.

"What do _you _want?" she sneered as I stopped before her, panting. It was obvious I was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"I wanted – to apologize," I gasped, bent over slightly. Was I this out of shape or was that a further run than I'd thought?

"…What?" she said, eyes narrowing in suspicion. I sighed, straightening up and ran a hand through my messy, brown hair.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night," I clarified, honesty in every word I spoke. "I didn't mean to cause I fight between you and the other. _Believe_ me, I would never want to do that." I gnawed on my bottom lip hoping she did believe me. I didn't want to be responsible for breaking up a friendship.

Slowly her cold mask slipped away and she just looked a little confused. I knew that technically she should be the one apologizing for implying Reid wanted to 'get into my pants'. I knew she should be apologizing for embarrassing me in front of a group of new friends. I knew all this, but I didn't care. She was angry and I understood and I'd never taken apologies well anyway.

"Why are you-" she began slowly but I waved her off glancing towards the sky.

"I just don't want things to be rocky between us and I really don't have anything against you in the first place, so I just want to know if you can forgive me-"

"For what?" she cut in suddenly, blonde hair bouncing around her face. "You didn't do anything."

"Well then lets be friends," I suggested, smiling genuinely, up at her. She looked taken aback but slowly she smiled back as well. I noticed a sort of sad tinge in her eyes. glancing over my shoulder she bowed her head and nodded.

"Thank you," she mumbled, so lowly I almost didn't catch it. I nodded, smile spread wide across my face now. it felt so good to berry the hatchet.

"No problem," I breathed evenly. Glancing over my shoulder I noticed Reid still waiting for me and decided I'd kept him waiting long enough. "I have to go now."

"Ok," Megan nodded, another smile gracing her already pretty face. A stab of jealousy pierced my ribs but I ignored it. Why be jealous of something you could never have the chance of getting?

"Ok, bye," I mumbled turning slowly, hair brushing over my face in the wind.

"Bye," I heard her reply at my back as I jogged back to the car. I smiled as I slid in, slamming the door with finality. Reid shot me a funny look that I met with a rare for him smile.

"What was that all about?" he said, sounding taken aback but whether by my actions or by my smile I wasn't sure. I shrugged off his question, turning to reattach my seat belt. He just shook his head one last time. "You are so strange, Maxi."

We pulled out of the parking lot finally and silence settled over us. At first it was pleasant because my mood had been lifted by resolving things with Megan, but slowly, the fierce grip of awkwardness closed in on us until I thought I was going to smother in it. How long had we been in here? Was the ride almost over? I chanced a casual looking glance at the clock and groaned internally. It had only been ten minutes.

"Soooo," Reid dragged out the word, glancing briefly at me before refocusing on the road.

"So?" I replied, turning slightly in my seat to be angled towards him. I could feel my heart start to pound a bit faster and I twisted in discomfort.

"Where're you from?" he shot out suddenly, not blinking an eye.

"Greenfield," I answered, surprised. It took me a moment to remember that he hadn't been around for my multiple introductions and background story coverage.

"Nice," he drawled, switching lanes with ease. "What school did you go to back there?"

"Stoneleigh Burnham School," I said automatically, remembering my old school now as I gazed out the window at the dozens of trees we passed. Yellow leaves rained down on the car and I wished he had a sunroof.

"Isn't that a private school?" he asked, shooting me an incredulous look. I tensed as I realized he had removed his eyes completely from the road

"Isn't Spencer?" I retorted, glancing at the empty street ahead of us nervously. He smiled now, eyes still on my nervous face before turning away from me.

"Touché," he nodded, eyes back on the road. I could breathe again. "So your parents had money?"

I shrugged, modesty taking over. "We did ok." He nodded, thankfully not asking me to elaborate.

"Sooo," he started again.

"So?" I sighed, getting a glimpse into the near future. This had become a game of twenty questions to him.

"What your favorite type of animal?" This question was out of place considering the ones it followed but I answered anyway.

"Don't have one," I said coolly, scooting down in my seat to get more comfortable.

"What?" he said turning to me again; another incredulous look. By now I was too low in my seat to even check the road over the dashboard I just focused on him completely. I didn't want the last thing I saw when we crashed and burned to be a polished dashboard.

"I couldn't have animals," I said shakily, mind still on the winding road. "So I really don't have a favorite animal." No need to mention my pathetic allergy.

He shook his head, turning as if to check the street before refocusing on me. My breath quickened. I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die. "That's not an answer," he scoffed interrupting my inner mantra. "Come on, if you could have any pet, what would it be?"

More to get him to shut-up and look at the road than in any real interest in the matter, I strained my mind trying to imagine myself with a pet. Well I had always wanted…

"A cat," I said at last. "I'd want a cat."

"That's it?" he laughed, blue eyes crinkling on the sides. My heart skipped a beat. "A cat?"

"Well what's _your_ favorite animal?" I challenged, road momentarily forgotten, replaced with the lightness of his laughter.

"Sharks," he answered immediately, turning his eyes back to the street. Outwardly I sighed in relief, inwardly I was ready to throw myself a tiny pity party.

"Sharks?" I repeated, trying to imitate his earlier look of condescension. "It's just a big fish!"

"Hey sharks are cool," he laughed, scratching his chin casually. My eyes followed the lining of his jaw momentarily and my breathing hitched again. "I love shark week."

It took me a moment of surprised shock to realize he was joking. He shot me a devious smile and I actually smiled back. More than that, I actually _laughed_. I squirmed in my seat as the safety belt contracted around my rapidly moving chest. My eyes were forced close as my cheeks grew round around my wide smile. Laughter tinkled all around the car light and airy, soon joined with a deeper one as Reid joined in as well. This only made me laugh harder and I soon gripped my side in a painful but enjoyable stitch.

Lilly was right. I had been surprised.

Reid Garwin had made me laugh.


	10. Out tonight

"Stop," I laughed as we pulled up to the mall just outside of Ipswich. "Stop it," I begged, clutching at my side. In the seat to my left, Reid Garwin was nearly red in the face, tears of laughter threatening to streak down his own face.

Since the first chuckle had escaped my lips after the notorious 'shark week' reference, I had hardly stopped laughing the entire ride. Somehow Reid had unlocked the box of all the things I found weirdly humor plus the things I hadn't even considered laughing about before.

My cheeks were flushed and my face hurt from smiling and laughing for so long. Reid was staring at me in a way that made my stomach twist into tense but exciting knots. It was like we were meeting for the first time but instead of a rude brush off, he was giving me all his attention and I wasn't nearly in tears from embarrassment.

My laughing had subsided into tiny spasms as he parked the car expertly and leaned back in his seat. I smiled as I turned my head to the side to look at him. I didn't want to get out. I didn't want this last hour or so to be ruined by _shopping_. For _prom dresses_, of all things! I wanted to stay here laughing until my belly ached and knowing he'd be laughing right next to me. It was so…nice.

Slowly but surely we both quieted down and the car grew silent again. Not a suffocating silence like the first few minutes of the drive but a friendly sort of silence where we were both struggling to catch our breath. Staring out the windshield, I noticed a cluster of familiar people and sighed. This wasn't going to last.

"Max," Reid called my attention to him with the nickname he had started to use more frequently as of thirty minutes ago.

"Yes?" I breathed, lips twitching to form a smile just thinking about the last hour.

"I was just wondering," He sighed, blue eyes piercing into mine, "if maybe now…that we've talked for a bit…"

"Yeah?" My voice was tight and shaky in anticipation. The almost-smile slipped from my lips.

I think I knew what was coming but tried to deny it. I didn't want him to ask me out. Not yet. Yes we'd been having fun, and yes I'd finally admitted that I liked him more than a little, but this seemed rushed. I knew that if we waited a while we could be great friends…maybe. I knew now that he really did like for some crazy reason. But I also knew that if he asked me out at this instant I'd say no and everything would be ruined.

"Would you-"

He was cute off as my door – that I had been subconsciously pushing myself against – was yanked open suddenly. I gasped as I fell backwards out of the car. The only thing that kept me from falling skull first onto the asphalt was my seatbelt which constricted and kept me suspended at an awkward angle. I glared up at Lilly who frowned at me, upside down.

"Finally!" she said in exasperation. "I thought we were gonna be waiting her all day for you two."

She placed her arms under my tilting shoulders and with a grunt, hoisted me back up int a sitting position. I was face to face with Reid again. Thankfully he wasn't looking at my painfully red face. Instead he was glaring at Lilly for interrupting him. I took his distraction as time to undo my troublesome safety belt – more like a strap 'o' death – and stumbled from the car.

"Erm, sorry," I mumbled, turning my head down so that my hair curtained most of my face. "I asked Reid to stop so I could talk to Megan."

"Megan?" Taylor frowned as the rest of the group came up to us, looking more awake now. "What'd_ she _want?"

"She wasn't bothering you was she?" Tyler asked looking honestly concerned. I had to smile at him. What did he think she was capable of, really?

"Oh no, no," I waved them off as I heard Reid's door slam behind me. "I just told her that I hadn't mean to cause a rift between you guys and apologized-"

"You _apologized_ to her?" Hannah asked, eyes wide behind her glasses. I frowned, starting to shrink slightly.

"Yes?" I asked more than stated. "Why not?"

"How about because she pretty much called you a slut?" Lilly asked sarcastically shaking her head at me. I frowned. Why did it matter what she called me? She'd been mad.

"Well yeah, but-"

"Plus," Kate cut in, "she said Reid just wanted to get into your pants."

This comment would have only embarrassed me greatly, but at that moment I sensed and heard Reid himself step over to stand slightly behind me. Because of this, Kate's comment embarrassment tremendously. My face heated up in that familiar way and I cast my eyes to the ground.

"Who said that?" I flinched away from Reid's voice. He was mad. That much was obvious. I turned to him now, hands wringing in front of me, hoping to defuse this explosive situation.

"No one!" I lied, terribly unconvincingly. I had always been awful at lying. Reid's steal blue eyes flashed down to me and I shrank some more. He obviously didn't believe that.

"Who said that?" he repeated turning to our friends. I turned away, head bowed again in a complete loss of hope. Darn it.

"Megan," Sarah huffed as if it were obvious. She rolled her eyes towards the cloudy sky and waved in my general direction. "She said the only reason you'd bother with Maxine is so you could sleep with her."

"She didn't say-"

"That's not true!" Reid snapped, interrupting my lame defense. He stepped forward and it felt like a brick wall had just been placed at my side.

"We know that man," Tyler assured, looking confused at his best friends tone. I was confused too to be honest. I tilted my head back as I way to look up at all the people surrounding me and huffed. No one was happy! I was ruining everything!

"Look," I huffed, finally catching their short attention. "It doesn't matter, I forgave her, she forgave me-"

"_For what_-" Lilly began but I soldiered on, speaking over her.

"And I really didn't feel like getting up for nothing this morning so are we going to go prom dress shopping or are we just going to stand here talking about Megan?!"

By the time my short lived rant had ended I was panting, my cheeks flushed for a totally different reason now. Reid reached out and rested a comforting hand on my shoulder and I was glad for the already present blush as my heart sputtered at the contact.

"Wow," Tyler chuckled, "I think that's the most I've ever heard Maxi say at once."

The others joined in laughing now and I felt my face burn as I dropped my eyes, becoming very interested in everyone's shoes. Reid laughed the loudest, probably because I had spoken to him a lot longer on the way here, and crushed me to the side of his body. I tensed. Glancing up I saw the eyes of every girl in our group on my, smiling knowingly. Everything slowed down for half a second and I could hear my heart thudding in my chest. But I could _feel _Reid's heart thumping in his. I looked up at him and our eyes locked before he looked away.

"Aw don't worry, Max," he laughed, "we don't care if you don't talk." He ruffled my hair once before moving away and starting to walk towards the mall entrance with Tyler.

"Max, huh?" Lilly waggled her eyebrows at me and my face grew hotter.

"Oh shut up," I mumbled, eyes trained to the ground as we followed after the other Sons of Ipswich.

* * *

I laid flat on my bed, twirling one strand of chocolate brown hair around my pale finger. Being back in the dorms was a definite cool down from the day. The mall had been a blur of new sights and sounds for me and I'd been exhausted after just three stores. Eventually Tyler and I seemed to switch places as he commented on Lilly's clothes and I walked behind them with Reid, Caleb, and Pogue. I think Lilly preferred this arrangement and picked out extra revealing dresses just for Tyler's benefit. I had to shake my head at her boldness.

After a huge scene in Macy's with Taylor refusing to be helped by a sales woman the hunt for prom dresses had come to an abrupt end and instead had turned into a hunt for bar clothes. Lilly had pouted openly about this for a while, but a few light nudges and encouraging smiles from Tyler were enough to brighten her mood.

Looking at clothes was one thing. I knew my size and I knew my taste so for me shopping was easy. Lilly however refused to let me buy anything without trying it on first and this argument had lead to a mass of blushing on my part as Lilly had removed my normal clothes from the door while I was trying on a cocktail dress. After that she'd had me at her mercy and I had been forced to come out and model every outfit.

Had it just been Lilly I would have lived. My shyness would have caused me to blush had she been joined by the other girls as well. But my delicate nature simply could not handle showing off party dresses in front of four _boys_! My heart would race every time I would see a certain look in Reid's eyes. I look that said he liked what I was wearing. The heart racing would be immediately followed by a deep blush and me retreating to my dressing room, ignoring all protests.

Worse than Reid was Tyler. I don't know when but he had somewhere from the time we'd met to now deemed himself my sort of brother figure and felt the need to embarrass me at every turn. Every other dress was 'dead sexy' or 'drool worthy'. Honestly I couldn't bear it. What was worse when he grumbled that he thought I was too exposed, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. This coming from a sophomore for God's sake! These comments, along with Reid's wondering eyes, sent me running for the hills every minute of the day.

When we had finally been released from Lilly Labor Camp, Reid had cut in and paid for all my news things. I'd been in quite a state after that. My fieryness seemed to return with a vengeance and I'd had quiet but firm words with him about how I could take care of myself and didn't need or want him buying me anything. Of course he'd only laughed. A four foot nine inch girl with her hands on her hips isn't really going to intimidate a six foot one inch boy. He simply said he wanted to buy me things and put all my bags into his trunk. There wasn't much I could do about it.

However when I'd gone to slip into the passenger seat, Caleb had come up and pulled Reid to the side. The two talked for a few minutes and I jumped as Reid suddenly cursed, looking irritated. Caleb, a wall of muscle, didn't flinch and just crossed his arms at his younger friend. Finally running a hand over his head –knocking off his beanie- Reid returned to the car and leaned down into the passenger side. We were practically nose to nose.

"Uh, I can't drive you back," he grumbled, eyes downcast. I frowned, disappointment slipping unpredictably into my chest.

"Oh," I said, blinking in confusion. "Alright." I moved to slip out of his car but he pushed me back in. I gave him a confused look.

"I have to go take care of something with Golden Boy and them-" he shot Caleb an annoyed look "-Sarah and Kate are gonna drive back with you in here." He motioned at the car I now sat in.

"How will you get back?" I asked, concerned for him. He smiled, almost like he knew I was worried.

"We're all traveling in Tyler's car so we'll all get back," he comforted, knowing smiled still on his face. I nodded, pulling my legs slowly into the car while giving him an 'are you sure?' look.

"Alright," I said raising an eyebrow at him. He nodded, tossing his beanie onto my lap.

"Alright," he repeated, "see ya later Max." He leaned in then and I sucked in a breath, stiffening. He froze.

He was close. Very close. So close that I could see strands of my hair brushing against his face. His eyes were still open, studying me. At the stricken look on my face he sighed, his breath swirling over my lips, and straightened up. He smacked the hood of the car roughly and I jumped again. Looking up at him from the seat I could see him clenching and unclenching his jaw. He looked down at me and nodded.

"Later," he said before shoving his hands in his pockets and stalking away. Almost immediately, Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, and Kate swarmed up to the car. I noticed the two girls give their respective boyfriends sweet goodbye-kisses. I frowned. Had Reid been about to give _me_ a goodbye-kiss'? What had I done?

And so now I laid, on my stomach, in my dorm, kicking myself. Not literally but on the inside I was ripping myself a new one. How had I been so stupid? There I was with one of the most gorgeous guys in the world poised to kiss me and I go as stiff as a broom. It was no wonder he smacked the roof of the car. I was infuriating!

Truthfully, had Reid kissed me, even on the cheek, it would've been my first kiss. I blushed just thinking about it and flipped over onto my back. To have my first kiss be from Reid Garwin would be spectacular! Or it _would have been_ spectacular. I groaned loudly and covered my face with a pillow. I didn't worry about Lilly hearing me.

She was currently held up in the bathroom prepping herself for Nicky's. I had promised I would go, so I was already obediently dressed and ready to go. I wore a pretty yet modest baby doll dress that Lilly had forced me to try on. The top was as simple as a black ribbed tank top and ended at a built in wide, shiny belt that wrapped around my waist. The bottom ballooned out slightly and was covered in little golden flecks. It was actually really pretty but I rarely wore dresses. My simple ballerina flats adorned my feet.

The bathroom door burst open with a wave of steam and hairspray. I looked up, half expecting Darth Vader to appear in the mist, but instead, out traipsed Lilly. Her hair was curled sweetly and she looked beautiful in a simple thigh length purple dress. My eyes were practically green with jealousy as I glanced at her impossibly long legs. Oh how I wished I was tall!

"Ready?" she asked, excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet which were strapped into silver gladiator sandals.

"Only for the last hour," I teased, standing up and smoothing out my dress. She rolled her eyes at me before hurrying to the door. I giggled as she slipped on a discarded sock and nearly toppled over.

"Let's go!!" she sang as if she had _not_ just stumbled. I followed close behind her as we left to meet the others in the parking lot. This night should be promising.

* * *

We pushed our ways into Nicky's and I immediately spotted are large group over by the pool tables. Tyler was leaning over Reid's shoulder interestedly as he spoke with a larger, older man. Caleb looked ready to cut in while Pogue looked ready to hold someone back. Sarah, Kate, and Taylor were huddled at a nearby table, drinks in hand and Kimberly and Hannah were out on the dance floor.

We weaved our way through the crowd, Lilly dragging me along until we reached the tables. Caleb noticed us and smiled his radiant Golden Boy smile before turning back to Reid who now looked to be challenging the man across the pool table. I frowned. We weren't even supposed to be in here. Reid was going to get us all carded and thrown out if he caused a scene.

"Hola, ladies," Lilly shouted as we reached the table. Sarah, Kate and Taylor all happily shouted their greeting before dragging us down to the two empty seats of the table.

"It's about time you got here," Taylor laughed.

"What's going on?" I asked, pushing a thumb over my shoulder at the four standing alpha males behind me. They all rolled their eyes in unison. It was pretty freaky.

"Reid bet that guy he could beat him in pool," Sarah explained as if this were old news.

"And he won," Kate added on with a tilt of her head. "Of course."

"And now that guy's saying Reid cheated," Taylor finished, taking a long swig from her bottle. "If you ask me he's just a soar loser."

"No," Kate said, rolling her eyes. "Reid probably did cheat…somehow." I noticed that she shot a Sarah a careful look which she glared at before continuing to sip on her drink.

"Does this happen a lot?" I asked over the blare of the music.

"Just about every night," Sarah complained, rolling her eyes. She glanced over my shoulder and I did the same. I frowned as I noticed Caleb seeming to drag Reid out the back door of the bar.

"Now Caleb will give him that 'I'm super disappointed and you need to be more careful' speech," Sarah sighed, deepening her voice for Caleb effect. It didn't work.

"Let's dance," Kate said, bored with the current conversation. Reaching out she grabbed mine and Lilly's hand, dragging us to our feet. We all made a bee line to the dance floor and met up with Hannah and Kimberly.

Within ten minutes I could feel my hair starting to stick to my face and suddenly someone wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I glanced up and saw Tyler smiling down at me and smiled back in return. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Pogue sneak up behind Kate and soon the two were lip locked in a heavy make-out session.

"Where's Caleb and Reid?" I shouted over the thumping music as Tyler's eyes slid over to Lilly.

"Outside still," he answered, distracted by the way my roommate was snaking her way through the other dancers. I nodded as he slipped away from me and over to Lilly.

Smirking at my friends I started to ease my way off the dance floor. I wanted to at least greet Reid before he left in some angry huff over whatever Caleb had said. Bumping my way through the crowd I finally made it to the back door. Running a hand self-consciously through my hair I took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

The cold night air immediately swirled around me and I shivered, wishing I'd worn a cardigan or something tonight. Glancing down the few steps in front of me, I stepped out into the alley and jumped as the door slammed shut behind me. There was nothing out here. And insane number of alcohol filled crates yes, but nothing else. Definitely no Reid Garwin, or Caleb Danvers. I frowned. Had I missed them? Were they already back inside? Had they already left?

Sighing, I turned around to trudge back up the steps and into the bar. My heart dropped however as I grabbed the handle and the door didn't budge. Locked. I groaned loudly, tossing my head back, this was just unfair! How had Tyler and Pogue managed to get back in then? I really didn't want to walk all the way back around to the front of the bar alone.

With no better option I aimed an annoyed kick at the door before skipping back down the steps. The sooner I got back inside the better. Momentarily confused, I turned towards the mouth of the alley and froze. There were two men standing there, shadows twisted and scary in the darkness. Uselessly my mind grasped to the hope that these figures were Reid and Caleb but my gut knew that wasn't the case.

Glancing around I tried to think of what to do. I didn't want to march over there alone! The men were obviously much bigger than me and from the way they were now staggering down the alley, they were probably drunk too. Big and drunk. When matched against small and feeble, there wasn't really any competition. My breathing quickened as they got closer. Now it was even too late to hide myself. I stood, shaking under the only dim light in the alley. Practically serving myself to them on a silver platter

"Well," slurred one of the shadows. "What do we have here?" I flinched away from his voice as the two of them took to standing on either side of me, still hidden in shadow.

"You're a pretty one," he friend joined in. My skin crawled. The first shadow reached out and ran a greasy hand over my cheek. I froze in fear.

"How'd you like to go home with us?" he questioned suggestively. I shook my head, throat to closed up with terror to answer verbally. I kept shaking my head as they laughed.

"Aw, baby, don't be like that," shadow two drawled, moving closer. I could see now that this man toward over me as he pushed me into the wall. I whimpered as one of his hands grasped the back of my neck, the other stroking my face. "We can have some real fun together."

They laughed. They actually laughed. The sound was so deep and frightening that tears sprang to my eyes as I continued to shake my head. I wouldn't have fun with them. I _wasn't_ having fun with them. I was scared out of my mind and regretting ever stepping foot out of my dorm tonight. A sob escaped my lips as his hand suddenly closed tightly around my throat. This was the end of my innocent life as I knew it!

Suddenly the man was yanked back and I gasped as I could breathe again. I watched as he was thrown backwards and crashed into the dozens of booze filled crates. The crash and shatter of glass made me tremble and I sunk to the ground n shock. The other shadow turned around blearily in confusion and was grabbed roughly by the front of his shirt.

"Don't you fuckin touch her," growled a blissfully familiar voice. My breath hitched as a fingerless gloved hand smashed into the shadows face.

"Reid?" I whispered as he continued to beat the man to a bloody pulp. The sound of facial bones cracking reached me and I winced, hands flying up to my ears. I didn't want to hear it. I squeezed my eyes shut and curled in on myself.

I could still here the offending 'thump' of skin and bone and it felt like I was crouched there for eternity. Suddenly the alley grew quiet but I stayed hunched over, too scared to move. Someone to a step towards me and I flinched away. The person stopped.

"Maxine?" came a concerned voice. Reid. I shuddered as a breath of relief escaped my lungs. "Are you alright?"

My hands shakily moved from my ears and I pushed them to the ground. My eyes creaked open almost painfully. One quick flick of my eyes let me know that both men that had come on to me were now down and out and the only one left standing was Reid. I turned my face up to him slowly, glassy eyes wide in visible terror. My lips trembled as I opened them to address him.

"Reid?" I croaked out before crumbling in on myself.

My hands, now balled into fists, pressed over my eyes as I sobbed. My shoulders heaved with the effort of my labored breathing and I shook in the chilly air. Two warm arms snaked around me and I fell into Reid's chest crying. He shushed me gently, whispering little words of nothing into my hair. I cried into his shoulder, clutching at his jacket. I couldn't let him leave me.

We sat like that for an immeasurable amount of time as I calmed down. My breathing evened out with some gentle coaching from the blonde holding me and my sobs turned to jerky hiccups. The whole time, one of his hands rubbed comforting circles into my back while the other cradled my head against his shoulder. Eventually I sighed, exhausted, and let my arms go limp around his shoulders. I was drained.

"I'll take you home," he murmured against my bare shoulder.

All I could do was nod in reply.


	11. High Fidelity

After Reid had explained the situation to a panicky Lilly, he carted me back to his Volvo and helped me inside. I sat tensely in the passenger seat as he slid in next to me and started the car. Neither of us bothered with our seat belts. We pulled out of the parking lot of Nicky's and started the quiet drive back to the dorms.

My mind was too fuzzy and unfocused to worry about being in close proximity to Reid. We'd been far closer just a few minutes ago anyway. Slowly but surely my eyelids started to droop as exhaustion took over me. I jerked back up a few times before Reid turned to me, still looking concerned.

"You can lay your head down you know," he murmured, glancing at his lap. Had I been more awake my face probably would've heated up but instead I just shook my head, yawning. "Maxi."

His voice seemed almost pleading and I looked him in the eyes. He looked wary of making me uncomfortable but also concerned for my well being. Had I not just spent the day with him and had it been anyone else I would've thought they were making a move on me. But it was Reid, so I felt safe.

"Are you sure?" I yawned, already shifting to lie down on my side. He nodded and lifted his right arm up so that I could lay my head down on his leg.

When he was sure I was comfortable, he rested his arm lightly on my shoulder, his other hand still gripping the wheel. Without thinking I reached up and laced my fingers with his for comfort. He squeezed my hand and it wasn't long before I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

It seemed like only seconds later that I was woken up to the feeling of being rocked slightly. My eyes cracked open as I sighed tiredly. We were inside the dorm building now. Reid was carrying me back to my room. One would think that a guy would carry a girl bridal style as she slept, but something told me Reid Garwin had never, and would never do such a thing. Being small had its advantages.

No, I was being carried like a toddler. One of his arms was snaked under my bottom, supporting me as my legs hung loosely around his waist. The other wound across my back with his hand rested on the back of my head. My arms dangled over his shoulders, my head cradled against one with my face pushed into the side of his neck. I breathed in deeply, taking in his scent. It might have just been me but I swear he shivered.

"Maxi," he whispered as we came to a stop. I hummed my reply, not wanting to be woken up fully. "Where's your key?"

Sighing again, I let one of my arms slide off his shoulder and dug around in my built in dress pocket. Yanking out my key, I handed it to him and hugged his shoulders as the arm that was holding me to him slipped away to unlock my door. Reid Garwin stepped into my room, me a limp rag doll in his arms. I'd never had a boy in my room before. Back home, or here. It was sad that this momentous occasion was partially lost on my sleepy form.

Correctly guessing that the properly made bed was mine, Reid carried me over to it and pulled back the covers. I sighed as he laid me down in the bed and covered me back up. I immediately curled into myself, clutching the edge of the blanket in my tiny fingers. Reid hovered over me for a second before I felt his hand brushed gently over my hair. He leaned down and I blinked sleepily, his face only centimeters from mine.

"Goodnight, Maxi," he whispered, smiling softly at me in the dark dorm room.

"G'night, Reid," I mumbled back, eyes sliding closed of their own will. I could've sworn I felt him press his lips to my hair, but it might've been a dream already starting to form in my head.

* * *

I sighed tiredly, flipping the page of my copy of _High Fidelity_. I'd read this book about ten times but it was still one of my favorite out of the dozens of books I owned. The pages were dog eared and worn, and some of my favorite lines were highlighted as I read through the old paperback. My eyes skimmed over one now and I smiled.

"_Should I bolt every time I get that feeling in my gut when I meet someone new? Well, I've been listening to my gut since I was 14 years old, and frankly speaking, I've come to the conclusion that my guts have shit for brains."_

Ironic. For so long I'd avoided meeting new people by simply burying myself in my own mind or in a book. I'd gotten lucky when I got Lilly as my roommate. She'd reached out and pulled me from my shell, at least half way. Because of her I now had a large group of people I considered friends. And Reid.

Reid.

My face heated up behind the tattered pages of my book. Thinking back to last night I realized I had to pay him back somehow for saving me. I thumbed through my mental list of possible 'Thanks-for-saving-me-from-sure-rape' gifts. It was harder than it appeared. I huffed, book now forgotten as I stretched out on my bed. Lilly was snoring loudly in the bed next to me. The others had gotten in late last night and now, at noon, Lilly still hadn't woken up.

I sighed knowing I was going to have to wake her. I sighed _again_ knowing it wouldn't be an easy task. Standing, I stretched my back until I heard a satisfying 'pop' and then turned to my roommate. I wasn't one to bounce on beds so I took a gentle approach. Kneeling by the head of her bed, I patted her exposed upper arm gently.

"Pst, Lilly," I whispered. "Wake up." She groaned furiously and the sloppy clump of hair that was her head rose slightly.

"Whazit, Maxi?" she yawned, glassy eyes not focusing on me before they closed. I patted her arm again to keep her attention.

"I need a ride to the mall." I bit my lip nervously. I hoped I wasn't asking too much of her, but there was no going back now.

"Ugh, why?" she huffed, face buried in her pillow. My cheeks took on a healthy pink color as I cleared my throat.

"I-I need to pick up a gift…f-for someone," I mumbled my lame excuse with my eyes trained on her shoulder.

She groaned again and suddenly shot a hand out to the nightstand. Her hand flopped around like a fish before landing loudly on a key ring. Propping herself up onto her elbows, she raked her hair away from her face and squinted at the keys on the rings. Finally picking out one, she pinched it between her fingers and gave me a serious look.

"This is a copy of the key to Hannah's Mustang," she explained drowsily. "Me, Kimberly – and Taylor have one." She was cut off by a yawn. "She doesn't lock the doors; take the car, drive to the mall, and bring it back. Do _not _wreck that car, Maxi."

I'd tried to cut in multiple times, but by the time Lilly had slapped the keys into my hand and smacked her head back down on the pillow I still hadn't pointed out the huge flaw in her plan. "Lilly?" I tested lightly, fearing I was 'poking the bear'.

"Maxi, m'sleeping," she mumbled. I huffed slightly before prodding her arm with the key.

"Lilly," I said again, a bit more insistently.

"What!?" she snapped, pushing herself up fully on her arms now. Her frizzled hair whipped around her face. I flinched back, resting on my calves.

"I-I can't drive," I mumbled, face reddening under her irritated glare. Her eyes melted from angry to confused, and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"How old are you again?" she asked, voice scratchy.

"Seventeen."

Lilly's eyes wondered over to the window as she rolled over to sit up correctly. Rubbing her face roughly, she turned to me and gave me an incredulous look. "You're seventeen," she began slowly. "And you can't _drive_?"

"Could you teach me?" The question had been sudden and not thought-out on my part. My cheeks grew uncomfortably warm and let my eyes drop to my knees. I could hear Lilly scoff and I turned back up to look at her once more.

She was looking at me with one eyebrow raised incredulously and her mouth twisted in a half scowl. We stared each other in the eye for a while, as if trying to see where we stood on this topic. Finally Lilly clicked her tongue and turned away. Slapping a hand down on the nightstand, she grabbed her watch and checked the time. With a hiss, she scowled at me again, fully now.

I blushed, setting my hands in my lap shyly. I glanced up at Lilly pleadingly and she rolled her eyes. With another groan, she did away with her covers and stomped across the room. It wasn't until the bathroom door slammed behind her that I dared to let a small smile flicker across my face.

* * *

"Brake!" Lilly screeched, as I nearly plowed into the curb. My foot slammed down heavily and the brake and we jerk forward, head whipping back painfully.

I turned my wide eyes to Lilly, panting. This wasn't going well. The tall girl pulled her hair back from her face with a frustrated sigh before looking at me. At the mortified mask I wore she rolled her eyes and drummed the dashboard lightly.

"It's alright," she breathed, the thirteenth time sounding less sincere than the first. "You need to learn to estimate you stopping time, get it? You have to move your foot from the gas to the brake and starting easing in to it at _least _thirty feet before the stop."

I nodded shakily, checking the rear-view mirror again. With one shaky breath, I pushed down on the gas and we jerked into motion. I blushed. For someone so small, I seemed to have a heavy foot. The car rolled slowly forward and I grabbed the steering wheel tightly.

Lilly had dressed in a huff, driven me to the mall, and helped me navigate through the still unfamiliar stores. Whenever she'd asked who I was shopping for, I'd gone very vague and usually murmured something about a distant cousin. She'd eventually stopped wondering and instead had started looking for herself. This was lucky for me, since she was distracted as I purchase a new pare of gray fingerless gloves for Reid. That would've just fired off a whole new round of questions.

Now we were both strapped into Hannah's Mustang, and clinging pitifully to life as she attempted to show me how to drive in the virtually empty parking lot. We'd been at it for nearly two hours and it was safe to say I wasn't improving. In fact that was the _only _safe thing about the situation. So far, Hannah was lucky I hadn't totaled her car.

I chewed on my lower lip as I tried to maneuver around a lamp post. I noticed, chagrined, that Lilly was clutching the bottom of her seat so tightly that her white knuckles jutted out. I couldn't really blame her though. We both let out a breath of relief as we cleared the light and were greeted with wide empty space. Lilly turned to me, eyes looking like she'd just escaped a brush with death, which may or may not have been appropriate for the situation.

"That was good," she breathed, nodding quickly. "Really good, Maxi."

My head dropped slightly, knowing that this was a ridiculous lie. I was an awful driver! I should've asked Frank to teach me a long time ago but I never thought I'd need it. How stupid I'd been! Honestly, there was no way I could have a personal driver forever. I sighed, crest fallen, as Lilly seemed to spot something across the parking lot that made her beam.

"Oh thank God!" Her exclamation made me stomp on the brake in surprise and we jerked forward. I wasn't sure if Lilly had actually hit her head on the dashboard, but before I got the chance to ask she jumped out of the car. I squinted after her in confusion as she hurried around to the front and started waving her arms. Looking past her my breathing hitched. Oh God.

"Garwin!" she hollered causing the blonde to whip his head around from across the lot. I blushed a deep scarlet and sank down low behind the steering wheel. Why me?!

I waited, pouting slightly, as Lilly jumped up and down as Reid approached. When his yellow head appeared in my line of sight I sighed. Hurrying around to the driver's side, Lilly yanked me out of the car a bit roughly. I stumbled slightly and she caught me under the elbow. With an agitated huff she shook me at Reid as if asking my use.

"I can't deal with this," she huffed as I trained my eyes on Reid's shoes. "She can't drive-"

"Lilly!" I hissed, head snapping up as she blurted my biggest secret to the object of my affections.

"-and I don't have time to teach her," she finished exasperated. "It's Sunday, it's early, and I am just too tired! You two might've turned in early last night but I didn't."

With and irritated grunt she all but tossed me at Reid. I flailed my arms, trying to stay on my own two feet. Ultimately, the fight was futile and I tripped over my own foot. I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared to have a painful reunion with the ground, but a pair of familiar warm arms shot out and caught me. I sighed in relief before turning up to look at Reid.

He smiled down at me with an amused grin and I could feel a blush crawling up my neck. He hoisted me up and set me down not even a foot from his side. I murmured humbled thanks and let my hair slide around my face to cover my embarrassment. When I did glance up at him through my tresses, I noticed him staring at Lilly confusedly. I looked up as well and frowned as I saw her buckling herself into the driver's seat of Hannah's Mustang.

"Where're you going?" I asked, scurrying over to the open window. Lilly beamed up at me, a free woman.

"I'm going back to sleep," she said with a happy sigh. "If Reid feels up to teaching you to drive then he's free to, but I have to return Hannah's car." I shook my head at her in disbelief as she turned away from me and fished around in the back seat. Facing forward again, she tossed me my plastic bag that Reid's gloves were wrapped in.

With that she wiggled her fingers happily at me and revved the engine to life. I backed up quickly as she pulled away. I watched, mouth hanging open in shock, as she sped out of the lot and disappeared up the street. The usually hour long ride would probably only take her thirty minutes. I huffed in annoyance.

Turning back to Reid, I blushed as I noticed he was fighting to hold back laughter. With a defeated sigh I side stepped him and headed over to the familiar Volvo that I had failed to notice in the lot. He followed close behind, hands shoved in pockets and amused grin aimed at the asphalt. I looked at him in my peripherals.

"Sorry about this," I said lowly, voice almost lost in the wind. He looked up at me and gave a confused tilt of the head.

"About what?" he asked, sounding sincerely confused.

"Lilly dumping me on you," I clarified as we reached his car. I turned to him, my own hands buried in my pockets along with his present. "I know it's not convenient."

"Hey don't worry about it," he said stepping around me to unlock the car. I nodded unsurely, and went to open the passenger door. He held a hand out to stop me.

"Can you really not drive?" he asked, a pale eyebrow lifted at me. I blushed as my eyes zoomed everywhere but his face.

Finally ducking my head in shame, I shrugged while staring at our feet. "I never needed to learn how," I explained. "We had a personal driver back home."

I heard him make a sound of understanding before sliding past me. I breathed deeply as he brushed against me before quickly taking a step back. I lifted my own confused eyebrow as he slid into the passenger side of his car. I stayed, staring at the tinted window until he rolled it down and stuck his head out, grinning at me.

"Well hurry up and get in," he ordered, feigning impatience. "We've got a few hours until the others all wake up and you're gonna at _least_ learn how to park by then."

One.

Two.

Three seconds.

A smile burst across my face and I hurried to the driver's side of the car. I'd been surprised and confused but now I was just glad I would get to spend more time with Reid. As I moved to pull open the door, the plastic bag with his gloves in it crinkled inside my pocket. I nodded to myself deciding now was as good a time as any.

The door slammed behind me and I took one big calming breath before turning to me. He looked confused that I was facing him instead of the windshield but turned to face me as well. I blinked a few times, lost in his stare before shaking my head and taking another deep breath.

"Reid," I started voice shaky. "About last night-" I noticed his jaw tense – "I just wanted to say thank you…so much for helping me." As I spoke I dug into my pocket which caught his attention. Pulling out the bag shakily, I thanked whatever had inspired e to remove all the tags and such in the Mustang. I handed the bag over, head ducked shyly. "These are for you."

We sat like that for what seemed like forever. Me, head bowed and arm extended. Him, eyes trained on my hand, eyebrows raised. Slowly but surely he took the bag from me. I breathed easier. I watched in anticipation as he slowly unfolded the bag, my breathing and the crinkling of plastic being the only sounds in the car. His eyes glanced at me, but I only had eyes for the bag, so he reached inside and pulled out my gift.

"They're a new pair of fingerless gloves," I explained idiotically. "I was thinking that since it's getting cold out, you'd want more than one pair and these seemed nice, but I didn't know if you'd like gray or not because you're always wearing black, but if you don't like them I can return them and then I can get you something els-"

"You got these for me?" He interrupted my nervous rant quietly, making me look up. As I spoke I had zoned in on my lap but now I realized that he had dawned the new gloves and was looking at me patiently. Expectantly.

"Yes," I breathed with a steady nod. "To say thank you. That's why I'm even at the mall in the first place." He stayed quiet. I glanced to the side, nervous in the tense silence. "Why're you here?"

He laughed then, looking down at his new gloves. "I had to order something."

I nodded, not planning to pry any deeper. We sat quietly for a bit and I realized I didn't even have the keys to stick in the ignition. I would never learn to drive if the car remained off. Turning to him I realized he'd been staring at me with his piercing blew eyes and felt butterflies run wild throughout my stomach. The way he looked at me…

"R-Reid?" I stammered, completely locked on his eyes. He leaned forward slightly and despite myself, I did the same.

"Yeah?" he asked, eyes suddenly wondering to my lips. I blushed.

"The…car?" Why did I need to start it again?

"Oh right." The spell that was his bottomless eyes broke as he glanced down to dig through his pocket. The keys jangled, sounding thunderously loud in the silence of the car. I'd expected him to just hand me the keys but instead he leaned over to stick them in himself.

Everything slowed down as he leaned slightly in to me. My breath brushed against the side of his head and I was entranced with watching his hair dance around his head. Slowly he lifted his head and stared at me from beneath pale lashes. My own eyes felt heavily lidded and I blinked at a glacial pace. He leaned in…

One.

Two.

Three seconds.

My eyes fluttered closed on some unknown instinct as he approached. The heat of his own face was keeping me warm as he seemed to hover over my slightly parted lips. Finally there was a light ruffling of fabric and his skin touched mine. I gasped into the kiss as my lips became meshed with his.

My heart spattered all over my chest as he leaned further into me. I heard the shattering of keys falling to the car floor as his hand reached up and caressed the side of my face. I turned my body to push against him as his head tilted in another direction. I was glad my eyes were closed because now I was relying purely on sense of touch.

I raised a shaky, unsure hand and rested it on the back of his neck, pulling him to me. Our lips parted slightly and he kissed the corner of my mouth. I let out a shaky breath, eyes fluttering slightly. He kissed along my cheek and over my jaw. In return I gave him the same amount of attention until I reached his ear. My entire body was burning now and some sort of primal instinct took over me as I closed my teeth gently on his ear lobe.

He sucked in a quick, shaky breath from where he'd been worshiping my neck and pulled away. I blushed ferociously and pulled away as well. We stared wide eyed at each other. Two people, separated by the distance of a cramped front seat. His ice blue eyes were foggy and dazed as they looked back at me. I could feel my neck, face, and ears growing warm, the spots where he kissed me burning a bit more than the rest.

Slowly, as if testing my reaction time, he leaned in again. Our eyes stayed locked on each other until her brushed his lips lightly against mine. My eyes automatically fluttered shut, but only for an instant as he pulled away quickly. I pouted inwardly and apparently outwardly as well. He brushed a thumb lightly over my bottom lip and smiled. I couldn't help myself. I smiled back.

"Go out with me, Maxine," he breathed, sounding happy as he tilted his head at me. I blushed of course, glancing down at my lap before meeting his eyes again.

"Ok."


	12. Roses - Part 1

I bounced happily on my bed, smile permanently etched on my face. Staring down at my hands, I admired the pair of black fingerless gloves that hung on them. After our moment in the car, Reid had given them to me. When I'd asked why, he'd explained it to me while slipping them onto my hands.

"So everyone knows you're mine," he'd chuckled before cupping my face and kissing me again. I'd blushed madly as my now gloved hands covered his. It had been perfect.

I blushed now, thinking about the day we'd had together yesterday. Deciding that driving lessons could wait, Reid had pulled me back into the mall and we'd walked around, gloved hand in gloved hand for an hour or so. Right around five my stomach had rumbled and we left. He drove me to a happy little breakfast joint not far from school and we'd enjoyed a late lunch/early dinner together, sharing pancakes and kisses.

When we'd finally made it back to Spencer Academy, it was going on six and the sun would soon be starting to set. Reid had held quick on his promise of teaching me to drive and for another hour and a half he let me go grinding around the parking lot in his shiny car. Eventually I was near tears from denting his bumper five times and he'd let me quit, kissing my temple as reward for all my 'hard work'.

We'd strolled back into the dorm rooms then, me leaning consciously on his shoulder as we went. I just couldn't believe my luck. Or my stubbornness for that matter. I kicked myself for not accepting his offer sooner, wasting precious time that I could've spent with him. Granted at this rate it would've only been hours but still. I'd turned my hot face into his arm and felt him squeeze my hand.

We'd reached my door and I'd smiled up at him, face beginning to hurt from never stopping. He'd smiled back and backed me into my door. From inside I could hear Lilly blasting music and talking animatedly to someone. Probably the whole group of girls. I winced, thinking of the third degree I was no doubt in for. Reid gave me a curious look and pulled me slightly away from the door. He probably thought he'd hurt me and my tiny frame.

I'd just smiled up at him and stood on tip toe, offerings my lips. Even in my near ballerina stance I was still too short to kiss him myself. He'd smirked at me, bending down and snaking his arms around my waist. Lifting me off the ground so that we were level, he kissed me again and rested our foreheads together. I blushed, resting my tiny hands on his broad shoulders.

"See you tomorrow?" he murmured, looking at me seriously and yet still managing to fit in his trade mark smirk. I nodded excitedly, gnawing on my bottom lip. Noticing this he kissed my mouth quickly and set me back down.

He'd stepped back and waited until I opened my door before beginning to walk backwards away from me. I waved, shyly, half- way into my room. He'd winked and turned on his heels, whistling lightly as he left me behind. I'd sighed happily once before being yanked in from behind.

"Ok spill," Lilly demanded as she slammed the door shut behind me. "Where the hell have you_ been_ the last four hours?! I was worried sick!"

As I landed clumsily on the edge of my bed, I'd realized that they had me surrounded. Sarah and Kate sat on either side of me on the bad. Lilly towered over me, hands on hips, with Taylor and Kimberly sitting on the ground by both of her legs. Glancing behind me I noticed Hannah sitting cross armed on the window sill. No way out.

"Well I-" I started shakily only to be cut off by an ecstatic Taylor.

"Have you been with Reid this whole time?!" she screeched, clutching at my stuffed penguin.

"Well yes but-"

"Oh my god what have you been doing?!" Kate cut in with a gasp. I turned to her, poised to answer when Sarah interrupted me.

"Are you guys together now?"

This seemed to be the million dollar question, as they all quieted down to listen to my answer. I didn't reply immediately because I was half expecting someone to cut in with another question I wouldn't get the chance to answer. When they all just stared I blushed, eyes wondering semi-casually around the messing room.

"Y-" it was at this climactic moment that my eyes wondered over my night stand and the stack of papers with my unfinished essay scrawled across it. "Oh my God!"

I'd jumped up, nearly tripping over Kimberly and knocking down Kate at the same time. Hurrying over to the papers, I picked them up. They were still crushed and crinkled from the intense group hug Friday night and I could barely read my hand writing. Groaning, I'd turned to the other girls and started shooing them from the room.

"Get out, out, out," I flushed, nerves over powering my usually shy manner. When they'd begun protesting I'd shook my head furiously, physically ushering them out now. "Absolutely not," I said, glancing over my shoulder at the essay in despair. "Mrs. Peterson is expecting that essay on her desk by tomorrow. Kate you'd be smart to _start_ yours."

At this Kate seemed to remember that she had gotten in trouble along with me. Grabbing Sarah's hand, they both rushed out of the dorm. Seeing that the fun was over, Kimberly, Taylor, and Hannah followed quickly behind, looking dejected. I'd shut and locked the door behind them, rushing back to glance over my essay.

"So," Lilly voice reached me as I started muttering hopelessly under my breath. I threw her a glance over my shoulder before digging out some fresh paper. I'd finally managed to unpack this morning while waiting for Lilly to wake up and drive me to the mall.

"So?" I'd huffed, keeping my back to her.  
"Garwin-"

"Why'd you change your mind Lilly?" I'd asked, turning to her. I recalled how she'd warned me off of Reid as soon as I saw him, but now seemed to be set on seeing us together. Which we were, but she didn't know that for sure yet.

"About what?" she'd huffed, obviously annoyed about being taken off subject.

"Reid."

She just shrugged, eyes wondering to the side as she traipsed over to her bed. "He changed my mind."

I turned to face her then, my eyebrows raised in unabashed interest. "How?"

She'd laughed. What nerve. She skipped over to my bed and flopped down on it. "He came to me last night, after what happened with you in the alley" –we both tensed- "he just looked so furious and worried that I knew…I knew he wasn't going to try to sleep with you if I let him drive you home. He cared too much to take advantage of you in that state."

I took a shaky breath as a smiled threatened to flash over my face. Blushing madly I'd turned back to my essay and shot her a girlish grin over my shoulder. "…Thank you."

I smiled now, the next morning, remembering how Lilly had squealed in delight upon realizing me and Reid were an item. I was tempted to join in as well but I'd quickly settled her down and got to work on my essay. For the next few hours she'd continued to shoot off random questions about my day but I'd ignored or side stepped them all and eventually she fell asleep in her clothes and I was left in peace.

Now I was waiting for my roommate to be ready so we could head to first period together. I was practically dead on my feet. I'd stayed up till nearly one rewriting and finishing that essay. I yawned and my face muscles groaned in protest. I was exhausted. My appearance could speak to that. I hadn't bothered really doing anything with my hair and my uniform was sloppy and creased from trying to get dressed while lying down.

"Hurry up, Lilly, please," I groaned, head feeling heavier than usual.

A knock on the door made me jump and I glanced at the bathroom door. I could hear the blow dryer going from inside so I knew Lilly hadn't heard the knock. Pushing up from the bed tiredly, I dragged myself over to the door. With one last mighty yawn I pulled it open and stuck my head out shyly to see he could be knocking on our door this early.

"Hey, baby," Reid drawled, leaning against our door frame. I blushed madly and held the door open beckoning him inside. He stepped forward,and stooping low, kissed me quickly on the mouth.

I smiled against his lips and let myself lean into his chest. I was definitely happy to see him, but I was still exhausted. Reid seemed to guess this as he steered us towards the bed and sat. My face flamed as he pulled me into his lap but I didn't protest. Leaning my head into the crook of his neck, I tried to catch a few more blissful moments of sleep.

This proved to be impossible as Reid was content to run his long fingers through my hair, making me shiver. This made it very difficult to sleep and eventually I simply opened my eyes and interlaced my fingers with his to wait for Lilly. We waited for another ten or so minutes, me yawning like it was going out of style and Reid chuckling whenever I did so. Finally, Lilly burst from the bathroom, fully dress and looking far more put together than myself.

"I'm rea-" she noticed Reid and jumped in surprise. My boyfriend –it felt so odd referring to him like that- laughed at her. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed her school bag.

"Nice to see you too, Cast," Reid greeted, turning his face back down to me. I blushed, having been caught staring at him and quickly vacated his lap.

"Garwin," Lilly greeted as well, holding the door open for us.

We all filed out and set off to first period. Reid had his arm lung around my shoulder, and mine was like wise wrapped around his hip. I buried my face into his side, sighing tiredly as Lilly began chatting animatedly about something or other. I mumbled a soft reply every once and a while, but for the most part, he point of the conversation was lost on me.

When we finally made it outside I shivered as the cold wind whipped around my bare legs. Reid's arm tightened around me and I blushed. We hurried across the vast lawns of Spencer Academy and made it to building 'A' in one shivering piece.

"Why're you so tired?" Reid whispered into my ear making me shiver for a totally different reason now. I turned my blood shot eyes up to him and forced a half-hearted smile.

"I had to stay up writing an essay for, Mrs. Peterson," I explained numbly, letting my head fall and thump back onto his side. He hummed in understanding and kissed my hair. I blushed into his warm jacket.

We reached our room and Lilly pulled the door open with a dramatic flourish as Reid suddenly tensed. I lifted my head to give him a concerned look as Lilly suddenly gasped, eyes focus on whatever was beyond our class room door.

"Wow," she breathed. I turned to her now, brow slowly furrowing past the point of no return. What was going on with these two?

"What's the matter?" The last word was muffled as Reid suddenly wound his arm around my neck, thus burying my face into his chest. "What is going _on_?"

"Shit," Reid grumbled, releasing me. I pushed away from him, shooting him a confused look before going to stand by Lilly who still hadn't moved from the mouth of the classroom.

"Wow," I echoed as I witnessed the spectacle.

Every single table in the room was covered end to end with glass vases of huge red roses. Their blood red pedals swam before my eyes almost making me dizzy. The heads of other confused students were barely visible over the huge flowers. I blinked, stunned, and turned to Reid, mouth hanging open and hand pointing.

"You've gotta see this," I breathed as he stepped up next to me. Even Mr. Treat's desk was covered in at least six vases!

Reid sighed next to me and I turned to him. I blinked, even more stunned at his face than at the millions of flowers. He was blushing! Reid Garwin, the boy who had chased me unashamedly and relentlessly was blushing at the sight of roses! The world was going to end, I was sure of it.

Grasping his hand, I looked at him worriedly. "What's the ma-"

"Maxine?"

I turned at the sound of my name and saw the top of Mr. Treat's head poking out from behind the vases on his desk. I raised an eyebrow, dropping Reid's hand momentarily as I hurried down the steps. The only surfaces not covered in roses. The smell as I rushed past every desk was empowering and by the time I reached the bottom/front of the room, I was about ready to faint from it.

"Yes, sir?" I asked woozily, resting my hands on the small amount of free space on his desk. He stood and I could still only see from his nose up. He raised a curious eyebrow at me.

"Maybe you would like to explain to the rest of the class why we're all up to our necks in thorny roses?"

"I'm sorry?" I said in confusion to the flowers. I didn't understand how this fiasco had anything to do with me.

I jumped as a hand suddenly shot out from the middle of the rose bush, holding a small vanilla card. Glancing around I noticed that there was one on every bushel of roses. Taking it curiously in my hand I flipped it over and read the elegant script.

_Maxine Dillard,_

_Please go on a date with me._

_Sincerely,  
Reid Garwin_

_p.s. I hope you like roses_.

My mouth dropped open as my face turned redder than any rose in the room. Turning slowly, I noticed everyone curiously picking up a card from one vase or another. I watched on, mortified, as a look of realization crossed over all my class mates faces and they turned to look at me. Oh…my…

"Reid!" I hissed as he slowly approached the front of the classroom. I stomped forward, hair bouncing wildly around my flaming face. I waved the card at him, mouth still parted in astonishment. "What is this about?! We're already dating aren't we?!"

His eyes wondered everywhere but my face, obviously embarrassed and yet he still managed to smirk up at the ceiling. Oh! "Well I didn't know you were gonna agree when I ordered them yesterday."

My mind pieced his chuckled reply together quickly and I shook the little card again. "_This_ is what you were ordering at the mall yesterday?! God, Reid, this must've cost a fortune!"

I pushed my cool hand to my burning cheek as I read over the card again. Even this looked like it was on the most expensive stationary in the world and I didn't even want to wager a guess at the price of just _one_ of these probably _crystal_ vases! And All. The. Roses! God, I thought my heart would stop. How would I ever be able to pay him back for all of it?

"Maxine, don't worry about it," Reid drawled as if he'd read my mind. He gently took my hands in his and I blushed as I noticed that everyone had been watching my tiny rampage. He kissed my cheek sweetly and I sighed. "I'm glad I went, because I bumped into you trying to learn to drive and now we're dating. So don't even worry about it."

"Besides it still applies," Lilly said, making me jump. I'd forgotten she, along with Kate, Sarah, Pogue, and Caleb were standing around us. I raised an eyebrow at my roommate who was reading over a little card of her own.

"How?" I huffed, faces finally starting to cool down. Reid kissed my cheek again and the blushed returned.

"He hasn't taken you on a first date yet," she clarified, skipping past us to get to her seat. I turned back to Reid and saw him beaming down at me. I started shaking my head immediately.

"No, no, no, no, _Reid_," I begged, winding my fingers fully through his now. "This is already too much. Honestly, we don't need a first date. Really."

I looked up at him pleadingly, not wanting any more expense to be wasted on me. he just smirked and slung his arm around my shoulder and started following after Lilly to our seats.

"Don't worry about it," he repeated, already seeming deep in thought. I groaned and hugged myself to his side. We sat down and I realized there'd be no way for anyone to see Mr. Treat through the mountain of roses. I blushed again as I heard the sweet man sigh.

"I guess we can just have another free day," his voice reached all of us and a cheer went up from the flower beds. I leaned into Reid as the others shot me bemused looks. I just shook my head, not willing to talk about it. Reid laughed beside me.

* * *

"How long do you think it'll take for all those roses to be cleared out?" Kate asked, amused smiled still glued to her face as we made our way to the lunch table.

"What roses?" Tyler asked, blue eyes curious as I took my seat next to him.

"Reid sent Maxi-"

"Never mind that!" I cut Sarah off as Reid pulled up a chair next to me. Kimberly took his usual seat across from me and sent me a knowing smile.

From the way she, Taylor, and Hannah were smirking at me, I had a feeling they'd already heard about the rose incident. Probably our entire grade had heard about it. With this idea in mind I made it my mission to make sure a certain Tyler Simms never found out about it. I turned to him now, giving Reid a warning look that he just smirked at and leaned towards the sophomore.

"So how were your classes so far today, Tyler?" I asked casually, forking a piece of lettuce from my salad into my mouth. He gave me a weird look, still glancing at Sarah curiously.

"Um…fine…" he said staring at me as if I were crazy. Glancing down her noticed how Reid had snaked his arm around my hips. He met my eyes and I fought to keep eye contact as my face surrendered to a blush. "Are you two-"

"Yeah," Reid said cockily over my shoulder. I shot him a look and he just smirked, bumping my shoulder with his forehead before turning back to Caleb who he was currently arguing with. Of course.

Tyler nodded slowly, still shooting me worried glances. Finally, after my paranoid staring pushed him over they edge, he stood abruptly and addressed the table at large. "I'm going to get some jell-o," he said to no one in particular.

As he all but jogged away the table burst out laughing and I turned to scowl at them all in turn. It came out as more of a pout though as Reid kissed me soundly on the lips. "Why are you stalking baby boy's every move?" he asked bemused.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, feeling that it should be obvious. "He's the only one -probably in the whole school- who hasn't heard about that rose debacle-"

"Well he _is_ pretty oblivious-"

"If I can keep it from him there's still some hope for us," I finished, cutting across him as if he hadn't spoke. He just shrugged, smiling, as the rest of the table fell back into pleasant chatter. It all ended how ever as Tyler came racing back to the table, eyes alight from gossip.

"Did you guys here about the millions of roses some guy sent to a girl in your first period?" he asked, turning to stare at each of us expectantly.

I groaned and promptly began to bang my forehead on the table as my 'friends' busted out laughing. Poor Tyler never got an answer.


	13. Roses - Part 2

"Woops!"

I stopped as Maxine's hand tugged lightly on mine. Turning, I saw her bending to pick up the fingerless black glove that had slipped off her thin hand. I smirked as she yanked it back on. Everyone who knew me knew I was never without those gloves and now everyone would know that Maxi was mine when she wore them

She straightened up and I grinned at her slightly pink face. She was so easily embarrassed. It was almost ridiculous, but in a good way. Besides whenever she blushed, her face looked ten times more innocent if that were even possible. The first time I'd seen her I'd been too pissed off to even realize I was snapping at a cherub, but now I knew that there was no one less offending or more innocent than my girlfriend.

"What is it?"

I blinked now realizing I'd been staring at her, grinning all the while. Focusing now I saw her face had turned a beautiful red color and smirked again. Leaning forward I kissed her quickly on the lips and watched as her face darkened. Honestly was there anything that _didn't _make her blush?

"Nothing," I chuckled, unlacing my hand from hers so I could sling my arm over her shoulder. She leaned into me, fitting perfectly into my side. She was so tiny. "So where do you want to go on our first date?"

I laughed as she gave a desperate groan. Looking down I noticed she had buried her face into my shoulder. "I already told you we don't need a first date to waste money on," she murmured, making me lean down to hear her. I frowned.

"And I already told you not to worry about it," I said, shaking her good naturedly. I could already tell she didn't like having money spent on her but I was determined to break that habit of hers. "Where do you want to go?"

She lifted her face to frown at me, cheeks still tinted slightly pink. If it weren't for the fact that I really wanted to take her on a date I would have caved at that moment. She frowned at me, lower lip jutting out slightly as her brow furrowed in displeasure. Had anyone ever asked me I would blatantly deny ever thinking that she actually looked _cute_. Reid Garwin didn't say or even think things like _cute_. I hugged her tighter to my side, partly to hide her pouting face from view, partly because I liked holding onto her.

I closed my eyes and pushed my face to her hair thinking of Saturday night. I blamed myself for those monsters scaring her half to death. For once I agreed with Caleb that I shouldn't have used to win that pool game. I'd gotten the full story from Kate. Lilly and Maxine had showed up and Maxi had wondered out into the alley looking for me after hearing about the pool game. It made me feel like an idiot knowing she'd been in danger because of me, but I wasn't about to dwell on it. Besides she hardly seemed to think of it except when she bought me my new gloves that were on my hands at that moment.

"What're you thinking about?" an airy voice just barely reached my ear in the cool wind. I blinked and looked down at Maxine Dillard. Her big brown eyes were turned up to me, glassy with concern. I smirked it off, not wanting to bring up bad memories for her.

"Where we'll go on our first date obviously," I scoffed as I pulled open the door to the dorm building. She hurried in ahead of me, rubbing her arms to fight off the cold. I hugged her to my side again.

"You're hopeless," she mumbled, eyes cast to the tile. I laughed, rolling my own eyes to the ceiling.

"You're the one who always had to say no," I teased, remembering how she had turned me down the first time I had asked her out. And totally side stepped my second attempt all together. She really was a tease.

She bristled at my side, face filling with an excess of blood and I had to roll my eyes again. "I just don't want you spending anymore money," she fussed, looking down as she fiddled with her uniform skirt. I glanced at her legs and had to fight to look back at her face.

"Max," I scoffed. "My parents have enough money as it is. I'm sure they won't mind if I spoil my girlfriend a bit." She got even redder as I called her my girlfriend and I smirked again, face starting to hurt.

"I don't want to be spoiled," she grumbled as we turned the corner to her hall.

We both stopped as we noticed the sea of roses surrounding her door. It was my turned to blush as she turned to fix me with a pathetic glare. We approached the vases and I could hear her sighing repeatedly under her breath. Despite myself, I smiled again. I hadn't meant to embarrass her in class this morning even though I knew that it would probably happen.

I'd forgotten that I'd ordered the five hundred dozen roses completely when I'd spotted her and Lilly in the parking lot. I could admit now that it was a bit excessive but with out that mall trip I might not have even been holding her at that moment, so I had no regrets. But admit ably I hadn't even considered where the six thousand roses would go after our first period. Now I knew.

"They delivered them _all_ to our _door_?!" Maxine groaned, looking down at the still bursting flowers in despair. I bit back a chuckle. She was the only girl I knew that wouldn't throw some sort of girlish fit over being sent flowers.

I cleared my throat and trained my eyes on the strategically placed vases. The maintenance people that had probably been asked to cart them up here had left a path leading to the doorway. Smirking wickedly, I swooped down and scooped Maxine up in my arms, one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders.

"Reid!" she squeaked, arms flailing and face flaming. She was insanely light for a supposedly seventeen year old girl. I thought back to how she'd only eaten a salad for lunch and completely skipped it yesterday. I'd be sure to make sure she kept up with a proper diet now that she was mine.

Tightening my grip on her, I stretched my far longer legs and stepped throw the mine field of roses. I flashed a cocky grin as we reached her door. She huffed as I set her down easily and quickly wrestled out her key, face rivaling the color of the roses. I glanced around the hall making sure no administrators were around as she pushed the door open.

Boys weren't supposed to visit girls in their rooms for any reason. Not that it had ever stopped me before. My mind came back from wondering as I heard Maxi groan from where she was already inside the room. Stepping in quickly, I stopped as I realized that we were once again surrounded by roses.

I blushed again, something I seemed to be doing more than ever since I'd met Maxine. Shoving my hands deep into my pockets, I risked a glanced at her and winced as I saw her scowl. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips and I thought briefly of how she was starting to take after Lilly.

She moved her eyes to a nearby vase and her scowl deepened.

The only unoccupied areas seemed to be her and Cast's beds and their desk chair. Straining my neck, I glanced into the bathroom and saw that even that area was taken up. Turning back to Maxi I saw that she still looked as pissed as was possible for someone so tiny.

"I-" I started slowly, ready to make an apology for causing her such a hassle. Had I gotten the chance to do so, it would've been the first real apology I'd made in a long time.

"Never mind, Reid," she sighed, turning away from me, fire suddenly gone from her face. She dragged herself over to her bed, avoiding the many vases of roses, and threw herself down on the mattress. I frowned, scratching the back of my neck at a loss.

Had it been any other girl, I wouldn't have given two shits if my actions made them upset. But then again with any other girl I wouldn't have gone through the trouble. There was something different about Maxine though. She was a mystery that I was devoted to solving. I'd never been devoted to anything but swimming in my entire life.

From the moment I'd seen her let loose on the dance floor I knew my first and second impressions of her had been wrong. She wasn't just some shut up little clam in a shell. She had real spark and life that lit up the room when she let it. She was a misunderstood person just like me and when I'd seen her actually having fun at Nicky's I'd known I had to have her. But she put up a fight.

My usual charm only worked to make her blush and push me away. I'd tried making her chase me but there really was no point. She didn't want the me that went around sleeping with anything that walked. Apparently she wanted the me that loved sharks and let her completely tear up my new Volvo. Not that it mattered or anything. She'd opened up to me after I made her laugh and vice versa and now she seemed to prefer to just let 'us' be 'us' without some grand gesture like ordering six thousand roses to be delivered to her first period class.

"Sorry," I mumbled, perching myself gingerly on the edge of her bed. She remained face down in her pillow. Shoulders rolling as she shrugged.

"It's ok," came her muttered reply.

I reached out and rested a heavy hand over her tiny one. She sighed again and twisted her head around to face me. I smiled uneasily at her and she smiled back, beam lighting up the room as she propped herself onto one elbow. She studied our joined hands for a moment before looking up at me from under thick eyelashes, hair tumbling over her shoulder. I shivered inwardly.

"I want to pick where we go on our first date," she said firmly, looking at me seriously. I nodded at her, glad she was finally warming up to the idea.

"Of course," I said smirking at her. "Where-"

"I want it to be a surprise," she went on before I could finish. "And I want to pay for it."

"No," I said shaking my head. She pouted and I rolled my eyes, squeezing her hand. "That's not how dates work, Max. The guy always pays."

"That's not-"

"_I_ always pay," I stated firmly knowing she was planning to argue with me. With a half-hearted scowl she grumbled a tiny 'fine' and continued with her demands.

"Can we go soon?" she asked, voice softer now. I noticed that she was slipping back into her shy little shell and wondered why she only let herself take control of the situation every once and a while. I really liked when she did.

"We could go right now," I said immediately, moving to stand. She shook her head, pulling me back down.

"No," she said to my confused face. "No, I don't know where what I'm looking for is yet." She blushed slightly and let her hand fall from mine. "Tomorrow?"

"Sure," I nodded, leaning in to kiss her forehead. She smiled at me, blush flowing over her cheeks and just shook my head and leaned in for another kiss. She was perfect.

**Hey everybody! I just thought of this chapter randomly. It's a short little glance at how Reid sees Maxi so that you can all see what he's thinking for the most part. It's short but I do plan to do this again later in the story so consider this a preview of sorts :]**


	14. Roses - Part 3

**Realized I never said what happened with all the roses and thought this would be a fun way to explain it.**

**Enjoy!**

I pulled out of the kiss, licking my lips as my eyes scanned the flower bursting room. Reid did the same and I was happy toe not the chagrined blush spread over his cheeks again. He should feel bad! He had completely shanghaied my room and part of my hall with all these roses. I pushed myself into a sitting position, the mattress shifting as Reid moved to accommodate me.

"What am I supposed to do with all these roses?" I mumbled to myself, worrying my bottom lip. Reid cleared his throat suddenly and when I turned to him he was twisted away. My brows furrowed.

"You could just toss them," he shrugged, scratching the back of his neck which was facing me. I fought down the surprising urge to smack him. How thoughtless could you be!

"No I can't!" I bristled, fists clenching in my lap now. "You spent way too much money and it'd be a waste of perfectly good flowers!"

"Who cares about wasting flowers?" He finally turned back to me with one pale eyebrow raised. This time I didn't hold back as I smacked his knee lightly. He jumped in what I could only assume was extreme surprise.

"We're not throwing them away," I grumbled, turning away as I tried to think of the best solution. I didn't elaborate on my use of the term 'we' but I figured my meaning was obvious. He'd gotten me into this mess; he was going to help me out of it. "We just need to…"

"Get rid of them?"

"Before Lily gets back," I clarified, sighing as I sat back. I was just leaning back on my elbows when an idea came to mind. I perked up visibly, making the springs bounce as I became thoughtful. Reid watched as I stood and let my eyes sweep the area. "How many roses are there?"

"Umm 6,000," he coughed sheepishly. My heart clenched in my ribcage and I squeezed my eyes shut trying to remind myself of the warm, happy feeling that had made a home for itself inside my chest since we'd sat down on the bed.

"So that's what, 500 vases?" He nodded. Another clench. 500 _crystal_ vases. "Ok…how many dorms are in the boarding houses?" Surprisingly enough he didn't seem to have caught onto my plan yet as he did a quick mental count.

"They're separated by grade," he reasoned slowly. "The junior ones alone have 210 rooms each."

I let myself take a moment to be awed by the sheer number of students in Spencer Academy. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised since I myself resided in room 203. It was good news though since that meant fewer trips out of my own building. Though of course there was the feeling of guilt of knowing I'd eventually run out. I worried my lip again finally deciding I would just have to pray for some vacant rooms.

"Ok," I said at last, turning to Reid [careful not to knock over any of the vases. "I have an idea, but it's going to take a while and we'll need one of the maintenance carts." A blush rose to my cheeks as the young man looked at me skeptically. I expected him to simply turn me down, but instead he signed and began to step through the mine field of roses to the door.

"I'll get the cart," he offered. "I'm not sure where this is going but I'm sure I won't like it."

I nodded eagerly, smiling, just thankful he was willing to help. He slipped out the door and I turned to face the room again. I deep sigh escaped my lips but I still managed a smile. This had been a sweet if not completely insane idea of Reid's. I knew there was still a lot he had to learn about me from this alone. I wasn't one for grand gestures or showiness, but I decided I wouldn't begrudge him this one display of affection. The relationship was still new after all.

"Maxi, come out here," came a muffled cry from outside of the room. I quirked an eyebrow in confusion. That had been incredibly fast. Picking my way through the vases, I slipped out of the door and was surprised to see not only Reid there, but the other Sons of Ipswich as well, each pushing an empty maintenance cart. I blushed, fighting the need to cower back into my dorm as the boys all smiled at me fondly.

"Found these guys and decided they could probably help too," Reid explained, grinning at my cherry red face cheekily.

"Not that Reid told us your plan of course," Tyler teased, leaning forward on his cart and scrunching his nose.

"Probably doesn't even know what it is," Pogue guessed, nudging his shoulder with Caleb whose laugh was deep and thundering as it rolled over me. I shivered and looked down at my feet.

"Thank you," I all but whispered, wringing my hands. I hadn't expected Reid to force his friends to help as-

"Aw don't be that way, Max," Tyler laughed easily. "We're not going to eat you or anything." Pogue laughed. Oh god.

"What's the plan, boss?" I looked up at Caleb and was slightly calmed by his steady, but not intrusive gaze. I could see why he was the leader of their group. He had a comforting authority about him that made others –myself included- lean on him.

"Well," I began, clearing my throat as I glanced at Reid who gave me a reassuring nod. "I w-wanted to load as many vases as possible onto one cart and…" I waved my hands in a vague, round about fashion. "Kind of…deliver them…t-to the other girls in the dorm."

The idea to do this wasn't such a mastermind plan. I just didn't want to waste Reid's thoughtful gesture. I had just had that thought when it hit me. Why not share it? Receiving all 6000 roses as once had been overwhelming and thrown me a bit, but if he had just given me one vase or even one rose, it would have brightened my entire day. People _like _receiving thoughtful gifts. I just wanted to give other girls the chance at the warm, happy feeling.

Looking up from under my curtain of chocolate brown hair, I found each Son smiling at me.

"That sounds like a great idea," Caleb stated, nodding approvingly, "As long as I can take a vase to Sarah." He flashed me a bright smile.

"Of course," I sputtered, eyes wide in shock. They liked my idea? "Pogue you can take one for Kate too…if you want."

The rugged boy smirked at me, chuckling low in his chest as he nodded. "Thanks, Max."

"Well let's get started!" Tyler said enthusiastically, leaning down to start pile vases from the hall into his cart. I walked over and helped, hearing the others to start filling their carts.

"We'll eventually have to spread to the sophomore or senior dorm," I informed them ashamedly, "There's more flowers then there are dorms." Reid coughed.

"How many vases?" Pogue asked, putting another into the bottom row of his cart. Each cart could fit twelve vases.

"Five-hundred," I said, straitening and looking at each of them in turn, "Two to each room. Oh! Be sure to take out all the cards from Reid before you drop them off." They all nodded their understanding, thankfully ignoring my blush, as they began to turn and push off down the hall towards the stairs. I watched them go, a different sort of warm feeling washing over me as Reid motioned me to follow him.

"Wanna start at the end of the hall?" he questioned. I nodded, smiling shyly up at him before something occurred to me. I gasped, turning on the spot and staring after his friends.

"I forgot to think about how they'll get down the stairs," I explained quickly to Reid's confused look. He blinked, but just laughed, pushing forward again.

"They can handle it," he assured, still chuckling as we made our way down the hall.

"I don't want them to get hurt," I mumbled, fiddling with the end of my skirt. Reid bumped his shoulder against mine, making the cart swivel.

"Don't worry about it," he comforted, eyes cast down as we reached the last door of the hall. Reaching over, I plucked off the two cards from the two first vases of the cart and knocked on the door.

The girl that opened was around Lily's height and build, with skin a bit lighter than Kate's. She saw Reid standing behind me before she glanced down and noticed me, dark eyes wide in surprise beneath her bangs. "Hi," she greeted kindly, managing a sincere looking smile. I blushed, smiling as well. I was only now just realizing that my plan would entail meeting almost every girl in my grade and the next.

"Hello, I'm Maxine Dillard, I live down the hall." I gestured down the hall. She glanced in that direction briefly as if unable to help herself before smiling down at me again.

"I'm Tanya Valdez." She reached out and shook my hand briefly. "I live_ here_." I chuckled.

"I was just –um…" I picked up a vase. "Wondering if you and your roommate would like some roses. They're free," I added quickly when I saw her squint at the crystal vases. She looked back at me skeptically but not unkindly as she turned behind her and gestured for someone to come forward.

Another girl stepped into the doorway, an inch or two shorter than her roommate with similar skin and eyes but hair flowing down to her rear. "Hi, I'm Anna," she said brightly, looking at the roses in appreciative interest.

"Maxine's giving us roses," Tanya informed her, inclining her head in my direction. I blushed darker as the raven haired girl beamed at me in excitement.

"Aw thank you _so_ much! Are you running for prom queen or something?" She took the vase from me as I sputtered.

"N-No, I'm not," I said in shock, moving aside as Reid handed a vase to Tanya. She took it still looking puzzled but not suspicious as she glanced at her roommate that was hugging her flowers. Both girls smiled.

"That's a shame," Tanya said, leaning into the room and out of site as she placed her vase down. "You're pretty, I'm sure you'd win." My mouth hung open in shock as Anna bid me farewell and retreated into her room. Tanya nodded at me and Reid in turn before doing the same. The door closed.

"Well that was interesting," my newfound boyfriend teased, tugging on the end of my hair lightly. I sputtered again, slapping him away as I felt my cheeks grow hot. Me? Pretty? Unheard of!

"Next room," I squeaked, pulling the cards off of the next two vases. He chuckled, pushing on behind me as I stomped to the next door and knocked. It was going to be a long night.

**Hope everyone liked this! Tanya and Anna are two characters I made up a few years ago [based on myself and my best friend] that I enjoy writing into some of my stories just for fun no matter the category. They have story all there own of course ;]**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**


	15. My aquarium

I furrowed my eyebrows at the vague directions Google Maps had given me. Turning the map on its right side before quickly switching it to the left, I glanced up and squinted at the street coming up.

"Ok, I think you take this right up here," I all but whispered to Tyler who was driving me to my first date in his Escalade.

"You _think_?" he asked incredulously, shooting me a skeptical looked. I blinked at the map and turned it over again, blushing.

"Yes," I breathed, "I _think_ so."

He shook his head at me, chuckling lightly as we turned. Glancing into the rear mirror I checked to see that Lilly had turned as well. She was driving Reid's car with him in the front seat, a tie borrowed from Tyler tied over his eyes. I'd been serious when I'd said I wanted the date to be a surprise.

Lilly was kind enough to drive with Reid as her carry on luggage, following Tyler's car to the drop off point. I'd begged her to do it so that Tyler wouldn't have to make the nearly two our drive back to Spencer alone and so that Reid wouldn't have the chance to trick the surprise out of me before we got there. He'd tried profusely through our classes that day and during lunch. I was determined to wait him out.

"So why'd you pick here?" Tyler asked interestedly, checking the street signs every few moments. I shrugged, face feeling warm.

"I thought Reid might like it," I mumbled, keeping my eyes trained on the map. After a few minutes of comfortable silence –me and Tyler were very easy- before I glanced up from the map. "It's right in there," I pointed a few yards ahead of us and Tyler nodded, turning on his blinker for Lilly's sake.

We turned slowly into the corner square and I smiled as my eyes fell on the building. It looked just how I remembered it and I was proud to see that it was still standing even after all this time. Glancing around, I saw Lilly pull her car beside us and moved to hop out of Tyler's car.

"How'd you find this place?" Tyler asked, slamming the car door making me jump. I turned to him, hair whipping around in the wind.

"Oh, I used to come here all the time," I murmured as he stepped up next to me. By this point Lilly was trying to help Reid out of the car. The main word being 'trying'.

"Hold still, I have to get your seat belt off!" Lilly barked at the blond as he struggled against his restraint.

"Back off, I can do this myself!" my boyfriend growled, swatting away at her hands. Tyler boomed with laughter at their bicker while I giggled lightly under my breath. Even this seemed to be enough to alert Reid to my presence. "Maxi?" he tilted his head sideways like a dog. "Come and get your friend before I kill her!"

"Oh, bite me, Garwin!" Lilly hissed, finally freeing him from his safety belt as Tyler and I made our way to the passenger side of Reid's car.

"_Thank you_," the blind folded young man snapped sarcastically, straightening himself up. I laughed, moving to his side so that I could secure myself under his arm. He immediately wound himself around me and I blushed.

"Fun ride?" I asked up at him. He scoffed and I knew that if he weren't blind folded he'd be rolling his eyes. Lilly waltzed over, arms crossed over chest as she frowned at Reid.

"I've never had to drive such a whiny little baby before," she cringed down at me. I blushed. "Every minute was _'Where's Maxi?' 'Is Maxi still in front of us?' _Wah, wah, wah!"

Reid's arms tightened around me and I swear he growled as my face grew even hotter. Shooting Lilly a warning look, I shook my head at her. She quieted down but didn't spare Reid the withering glares that he didn't see behind the dark tie.

"Well," said Tyler, coming in to break up the scrap. "I say we leave you two love birds to your date. Lilly, I'd be happy to drive you back to school."

He gave an over exaggerated bow which had Lilly and I giggling like mad. I squinted my eyes, noticing that Lilly had a faint blushing creeping over her cheeks. The world _had _to be ending now! As her eyes turned to me, I raised an amused eyebrow and she sobered up quickly.

"Yeah," she coughed turning to a still smiling Tyler. "Let's go. Bye, you guys!"

"Yeah have fun, you two," Tyler smiled, waving as they turned back towards his Escalade. I waved as well, one arm still wound around Reid, who was looking around in confusion, wondering where the voices were coming from.

Lilly waited until they were both strapped safely until the enormous car to roll down the window and stick her head out. Her long brown hair waved around her face as I gave her a bemused look.

"Be sure to use protection!" she screamed as Tyler started up the car.

I gasped loudly as Reid busted into hysterical laughter. My face felt like it was on fire and I quickly hid it in Reid's shaking side. I could still hear Lilly's laughter as they pulled away and I wanted nothing more than to curl up and die. Why me?

"Let's go," I grumbled, turning Reid towards the building. He was still laughing and having me tucked under his arm helped him stay steady on his feet.

Looking up at the building I felt myself smile with nostalgia. I hadn't been lying when I told Tyler I used to come here all the time. Before my parents had become insanely successful, we'd spent almost every summer day here. There was nothing more fun to me than spending the day here with my parents. We'd been so happy and care free and I thought it would last forever. I'd been so very wrong. I took in a quick breath as I tried to blink back bitter tears. I sniffed once and Reid turned his half covered face to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, face turned just slightly above where my face actually was.

"Of course," I answered too quickly, my voice thick and scratchy. I cleared my throat and Reid pulled me to a stop. Turning us to face each other, he took both my hands in his and sighed. Releasing one of my hands momentarily, he motioned towards his covered eyes.

"Can I take this off for a sec?" he sighed.

"No!" I said, sounding a bit whiny. "No, Reid, it's supposed to be a surprise!" I glanced over his shoulder quickly. We were just outside the door now, the over hanging keeping us shaded. He sighed again and gripped my hands tighter.

"Are you sure you're okay, babe?" he said, head titled slightly as if to hear my reply. I nodded quickly before remembering he couldn't see the gesture.

"Yeah," I said lightly. "I'm perfectly fine."

Even with his eyes covered, the twist of his mouth told me he was unconvinced. But thankfully he just sighed and wrapped his arm clumsily around my neck. One arm slung around his middle, I lead us the last few feet into the building and waved to the familiar young woman behind the desk. She beamed at me, eyes wide with shock.

"Maxine!" she gushed, hurrying around the desk. "Oh my God, it's been so long! I haven't seen you since you were five!"

I smiled at Julia. She'd just started her first real job here the first time my parents brought me. She was seventeen then, and now was twenty-nine and practically owned the placed. She still liked working at the desk though and I was glad to be faced with someone familiar.

"Hi, Julia," I greeted, shy despite myself. "It's good to see you again." She nodded enthusiastically, looking ready to go off on some marvelous story when she noticed Reid attached to my side.

"Who's this?" she asked suggestively, waggling her eyebrows at me. I blushed, thinking she was too much like Lilly. Patting Reid's chest lightly I smiled at the young brunette woman.

"This is my boyfriend," I said, alerting him to his inclusion in the conversation. He turned his head around making Julia chuckle.

"Reid Garwin," he said politely, wisely choosing to skip the regular hand shake less he hit her in the gut.

"Nice to meet you!" I bit back a laugh at how Julia raised her voice slightly as if his impaired vision meant he couldn't hear well either. Reid's mouth twisted into a confused grimace and I giggled.

"I brought him here as a surprise date," I explained bashfully. Julia' eyes lit up in understanding and she smiled brightly at me, a row of pearly white flashing.

"You should've just said that on the phone," she cooed waving us forward. I pulled Reid along and we started walking down the hallway to the far left.

The inside of the building was relatively dark and the familiar sounds billowed around my ears making them sound water logged. For some I could see that it would be unnerving and strange but I smiled at the familiar feel of being submerged. Guiding Reid along expertly, I wound through the hallways made of glass. With Reid's hand clasped in mine I lead him to one of my favorite places in the world and then eased us to a stop.

"We're here," I whispered, feeling like the power of even my soft voice could curse the moment. Reid immediately reached for the tie but I stilled his hands . "Wait."

He paused and I could tell from the movement of his brow that he was confused but I just smiled, studying his face. In here, a blue glow was cast over everything and tiny ripples danced over his face making him look otherworldly. An intense feeling of adoration washed over me and I took his face between my hands. Closing my eyes and going on tip toe, I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him.

It was warm and soft and safe. He wound his arms tightly around my waist as my own moved to wrap around his neck. For one moment I was floating in my own world made of glass with Reid protecting me from anything else in the universe. I would have been happy to stay like that forever when there was suddenly the looming sound of moment behind me. Spinning away from Reid's lips I gasped, a smile spreading my lips.

Turning back around, I kissed Reid's furrowed brow and eased the tie away from his eyes. He blinked rapidly, blue eyes swimming in the new ability of site. The first thing he focused on was me and I beamed at him as his face morphed into a lazy smile and he pulled me close. I buried my face in his shoulder and breathed deeply as his hand wove through my hair. I was guessing his eyes were closed if he wasn't seeing the-

"Woah."

I smirked at his breathy exclamation and turned around to stare through the aquarium glass. The great white shark cut gracefully through the impossibly blue water of the giant tank. Our eyes followed it in sync as it swam through its domain. As he surged towards us I tightened my grip on Reid until it moved down swimming beneath us. We walked over the thick glass ground, following its movements interestedly. It finally disappeared behind a rock arrangement and Reid turned to me, face a mask of shock.

"How did you…" He seemed at a loss of words.

"I bet you didn't even know this place was here," I teased, wiggling my finger at him.

"Where_ is_ here?" he asked, turning his eyes back to the aquarium as a school of colorful fish swam over our heads.

"Between Greenfield and Ipswich," I said vaguely shrugging as we moved closer to one of the side panels of glass.

Another shark swam by, flat eyes studying us. Removing myself from Reid, I pressed my face to the glass, hands spread out my face like when I was younger. I heard Reid chuckle behind me and then his arms were wrapping around my stomach. I smiled softly, watching the contained sea life laid out before our eyes. it was so beautiful here.

"This is amazing, Maxi," he murmured into my ear making me shiver.

"I thought you might like the sharks a bit," I explained, now letting myself lean into his touch. He seemed to appreciate the gesture as he dipped his head over my shoulder.

"Thank you," he sighed, breathing me in. I shivered again and leaned my head against the side of his.

We stayed like that for a while, watching the fish swim by. They were everywhere. Above us, below us, at our sides. We turned and turned, eyes never unoccupied. Reid's arms stayed around me, mine now resting over them. We moved slowly to the different sides of the aquarium, never rushing anything or over looking something new. We were like children, eyes wide with wonder and hungry to see more.

I turned my face up to Reid eventually, studying the way his eyes followed everything with a careful intensity. This is what I'd been missing in him when we'd first met. I was so scared he'd take me at face value, the shy, short, new girl who blushed at a glance. I didn't want him to judge me without knowing me and yet I'd been so afraid to let him in. I'd gotten so used to swimming alone in my tank that I wasn't prepared for someone to suddenly gaze in at me with interest.

But Reid had.

He'd looked at me and seemed to really _see_ me. he didn't let me hide inside my shell and even fought to make me see what I was missing by doing so. It occurred to me now that _I'd_ taken _him_ at face value! I'd been so sure he was just trying to use me or humiliate me. after Lilly had first pointed him out to me, I put my walls up and turned my back on him. The first few meetings hadn't made it any better and I in turn had fought _him_ every step of the way.

I was such an idiot.

Sighing hopelessly, I leaned my head back against his chest and closed my eyes. the sound of water flowing around me took me away into a tiny fantasy and I curled further into Reid, not wanting it to end. He rubbed my arms protectively and I was sure that he pressed a kiss to my hair this time. When his fingers were suddenly under my chin I looked up at him, blinking dazedly.

"Thank you," he repeated, eyes searching mine seriously.

"I just wanted our first date to be…" I searched for the right word. "Magical." I sighed at the clicheness and shook my head until Reid captured my lips in a steamy kiss. I responded gratefully and let my eyes close as I leaned into him.

"Thank you, thank you," he murmured as he pulled away, kissing around my face softly. With a fierce blush I realized I was borderline panting and laughed shakily.

"You're welcome," I said finally smiling at him. He smiled in return, kissing me one last time before returned our attention to the aquarium life.

* * *

I yawned, bumping clumsily against Reid as he led me back to my room. We had stayed at the aquarium for most of the day, taking in all the sights that I'd missed from growing up. On our way out I'd introduced Reid to Julia properly and explained how we'd met. Reid had been interested to here about my childhood since I wasn't very forthcoming with it.

We'd stayed another twenty minutes, ducking into the gift shop just to take a look. Reid recognized a replica of my own stuffed penguin and I admitted to haven gotten it at that exact gift shop when I was seven. While I'd been cooing over the pet fish they had for sale, Reid had slyly bought me a stuffed shark. I'd be lying if I said my eyes hadn't gotten slightly misty.

Now back at Spencer, I leaned into my boyfriend's side as he recounted his favorite part of the 'trip'. I smiled at his youth. He was like a little kid explaining in painful detail what they'd done that day. I didn't mind though. I was sure I had never seen him quite so enthused and it was refreshing. Honestly I was a bit wound up from the whole thing as well. It wasn't everyday you got to relieve a cherished childhood memory with someone new in your life you cared about.

"Here we are," Reid chuckled as we reached the door surrounded by roses. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly at the site. I really had no idea what I was going to do with all of them.

Picking my way through the many blooms, I guided Reid to the door and was inserting my key in the door as another yawn stretched my face. He chuckled behind me, kissing the back of my head sweetly. I blushed but only slightly. Finally getting inside I sighed and kicked off my flats. The short and tunic I'd decided to wear were starting to feel constricting after the long day and my hair felt mussed from the many make-out sessions. Now I blushed fully.

With another sigh, I threw myself down on my bed, bouncing slightly. Lilly was absent I noted and wondered briefly if she were out with a certain Tyler Simms. The curiousness was swept from my mind though as Reid reached the bed. He rolled me over gently and slowly moved on top of me. My whole body flushed from my toes to my ears and he smiled down at me.

Moving slowly he leaned over me, he kissed me, supporting his weight on his elbows. I laced my hands threw his hair, trying to pull him closer. He lowered himself fully and I gasped as his weight covered me, eyes open now. His own eyes widened and he went to sit up but I grabbed him again pulling him into another kiss.

"I'm fine," I murmured against his ear as he kissed over my jaw.

"You're better than fine," he growled, face now buried against my neck. I shivered as his breath slammed into me and he sighed. Moving his gloved hands up, he laced them with my own gloved hands and raised them above my head. I shook, not sure where this was going and unsure if I had the self confidence to say no. Apparently he _was _sure where this was going as he bent over me, kissing me lightly before moving to my ear.

"Not yet," he whispered, so softly I almost missed it. I relaxed, relieved in a way. We'd only been official for a few days and I really wasn't ready for…well _that._

I nodded shakily as he released my hands and rolled to the side. I rolled with him so that we were facing each other and gazed up at him. His eyes seemed darker now, nearly black and I blinked. They were normal again. I raised a confused eyebrow before simply closing my eyes all together. I was tired.

I tilted slightly as he stood up, his weight leaving the bed. I was too tired to open my eyes again, but subconsciously, I rolled into his now vacant spot, reveling in the warmth he left behind. He leaned down to me, soft fingers brushing over my knee once before his lips were at my ears again.

"Good night, Maxi," he mumbled, kissing my ear as he pulled away. I sighed again in content.

I was so happy I'd let Reid Garwin into my aquarium.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took me a bit longer to update! Hope everyone liked it! Heads up, there's a poll on my profile about Reid and Maxi's song and I'd really love it if you guys went and voted on it because whichever song gets the most vote will play a part later in the fic soo...yes! Vote!**

**Thanks for reading!**  
**~monie**


	16. Loved one

I smiled to myself as I tapped the stack of papers neatly against the top of the desk. All my friends had done considerably well on that test and I wished I could tell them myself instead of leaving them in anticipation. Unfortunately for them I still hadn't fully owned up to the extra work I did for Mr. Treat every other Saturday. As far as they knew, I was in here working on a project I had missed.

I sighed happily as I open the bottom drawer, dropping the tests neatly into the desk. The last three weeks had been absolutely amazing and I couldn't help but grin when I thought of my current status. I had an amazing group of close friends that all got along swimmingly. I had possibly the world's best boyfriend and Christmas was less than two weeks away.

This thought did make me frown as I pushed away from the desk and started gathering my things. Christmas was less than two weeks away! And I still had to pick up a gift for Reid. We'd gone to the mall and he'd annoyingly paid for my gifts for every other member of our group but I hadn't found anything that was just right for him. It was maddening! I glanced up as the side door to the classroom opened and Mr. Treat walked in.

"Hey, Max," he said, looking to be in a rush as he hurried around his now organized desk. With a smirk he glanced at me and mouthed a quick 'thank you'. "Are you off?"

I nodded shyly, slinging my bag over my shoulder as I moved from behind his desk. "Yes, the tests are in your bottom right drawer."

"You're a life saver," he gushed, ruffling my hair as he hurried passed. "Have a good vacation." With that he rushed back out through the side door and I shook my head. He reminded me a lot of the boys with his constant state of disorganization. I still hadn't chucked up the nerve to call him Michael and so I just chose to not address him directly.

With another sigh I made my way up the stairs of the classroom. I never felt lonely here anymore. It was eerily quiet without students, yes, but it was also very calm. I sort of liked it. But that didn't stop me from smiling as I reached the door. Of course who wouldn't smile if they had what I did waiting on the other side?

"Hey," Reid drawled, immediately pulling me up into a kiss, my toes dangling inches from the floor. "Missed you."

"You too," I mumbled, blushing into his chest as he set me down. Lacing hands we headed to the towards the exit.

Since it was Saturday, the halls were empty. That and the fact that most people had left yesterday afternoon, on their way home for the Christmas vacation. Frank was scheduled to pick me up tomorrow morning. I leaned into Reid at the thought. I was going to miss him.

He kissed the top of my head and I knew he was thinking the same thing. Since the aquarium we were practically inseparable and honestly I liked it that way. Don't get me wrong, I was still my own person and I asserted myself when needed, but it was nice having Reid around to be the voice I usually needed. Like I said, the last three weeks had been amazing since our first date. Back home I'd probably fall back into a pattern of lonely silence and shy glances. It'd be a set back to all my progress.

As we reached the doors I beamed as was my custom whenever I saw the fluffy white blanket that had settled over the school. Tugging on Reid's arm, I dragged him out into the snow. Dropping his hand once we were outside, I spun on the spot, arms outstretched as I turned my face to the sky. I loved the snow. I turned back and saw Reid watching me, smile spread over his handsome face and I laughed, waving him forward.

My laughter only intensified as he charged me, throwing me over his shoulder before flinging us both to the ground. The snow kicked up around us, cushioning our fall and Reid wrapped his arm around me as I shivered. I laughed, kissing him soundly on the lips as his body heat seeped through me. With one arm clutching me to him, he backed us up until we were leaning against a tree on the lawn of the building, my back pressed to his chest. I leaned my head against him, letting my eyes shut as I tried to catch my breath, cheeks warm.

"I'm gonna miss you," Reid murmured into my hair, making me shiver. I blinked up at him, smiling. Turning over so that I was nearly laying down on him I beamed up at him, scarf pulled up to my chin.

"I'll miss you too," I admitted reaching up to kiss him tenderly. His large hands moved up to cradle my head. I moved mine to cover his and smiled as our fingerless gloves rubbed together. Despite the weather, neither of us had switched them out.

Reid sighed, pulling me closer until I was practically straddling him. With a laughed I hid my flaming face in his neck and sighed. I didn't have anywhere to rush off too. Nobody to meet up with. Lilly and the rest had all headed straight home as soon as school let out. Reid stayed behind just to keep me company. I was grateful.

We sat like that, sharing body heat for several minutes when suddenly there was a light buzzing from my coat pocket. Pulling away from Reid, I frowned as I dug around for my cell phone. Reid flashed me an amused smirk as I finally found it. I swatted lightly at his arm, levity slowly leaking from body as I read the caller ID.

_Home_

"Hello?" I said nervously, pressing the phone to my ear. Reid gave me a concerned look, straightening up against the tree. I motioned for him to be quiet.

"Maxine?" came a static filled voice through the receiver.

"Mom?" I asked brain kicking into hyper drive. My mother never called. Something had to be terribly wrong. I wondered where my father was and then quickly started listing all my relatives that were relatively old or sickly.

"Yes," she said, voice cutting out for a second. "Are you there?"

"I'm here," I said quickly, knowing I was scaring Reid by now. "What's the matter?"

"Nothings the matter," she huffed, her exasperation audible. I relaxed, breath coming out as a whoosh as I slumped against Reid. His arms gripped me tightly and I smiled.

"Well then why'd you call?" I asked, resting my head comfortably on my boyfriend's shoulder as he rubbed my back. The snow was starting to soak through my woolen stockings and I shivered.

"There's been a change of plans for the holidays."

"Is Frank still picking me up tomorrow?"

"No."

I straightened up at this, now facing Reid again. He raised his eyebrow at me but my own eyes were squinted at the sky. I hated to make him wait any longer to get to his family. This was the Christmas season after all. It was supposed to be spent with family and loved ones.

"Monday then?" I said, eyes turning back to Reid, silently asking him if that was a problem. He shrugged, hands resting on my thighs.

"I'm afraid not."

Now my brow furrowed in confusion. Just how long was I going to be waiting? Reid took hold of my free hand but I did something rare and shook him off, holding it up to my temple in frustration.

"Well then when am I going home?" I ground out, icy teeth chattering.

"Your father and I are going to Europe for Christmas," she stated evenly. "I'm sorry but you'll have to stay at Spencer for the holidays."

And just like that my happy little bubble was popped. My face fell about a mile and Reid grew alarmed as I sagged atop him. He tried to look me in the eyes but my eyes were downcast, staring into the blindingly white snow around us.

I brought my hand shakily to my face as I listened to my mother ramble about the fantastic trip her and my father were going to have during _my_ vacation. I was breathing but it was labored and I knew that the ache in my chest was disappointment and hurt. I lowered my hand again as my lower lip started trembling, feeling childish but not caring.

Reid was practically shaking me to explain what was going on by now, but I kept my eyes lowered, phone still pressed to my ear. She was still talking and I fought to pay attention and grasp onto what she was saying but all I heard was the rushed 'I love you' at the end before the line went dead. I blinked, stunned, pulling the phone away from my ear and snapping it shut.

"Maxi, what's the matter?" Reid said, cupping my face and shaking me slightly. "Talk to me, baby."

I finally focused on him and my brown eyes filled with tears. I slumped against him again, head hanging over his shoulder as his arms snaked around me. I didn't want to break down and cry about this in front of him. It wouldn't be fair. I just couldn't believe this was happening to me _again._ I was going to spend _another_ major holiday alone, with no one to share it with and my chest felt like it was going to cave in from the pain.

"Max, please," Reid begged, cradling me like an infant as I lay limp in his arms. Snow was starting pile on us but I didn't noticed. I was hurt, but more than hurt, I was angry. I was so angry.

Without warning, I gritted my teeth and lashed out at the tree we were leaning against. Fist clenched, I put all my weight into the punch and cringed as skin made contact with bark. Snow was freed from its branches and rained down on us as Reid jumped.

"What the hell are you-"

He didn't get to finish his question before I did it again. And again. And again. I punched the tree, struggling against Reid until the skin broken and blood started to drip onto the snow. Reid was struggling to stand and pull me away from my own break down.

As he stood, I made one last futile swing at the tree and hissed as the already broken skin was ripped back a bit more. I buried my face into his shoulder and gave into the tears, sobbing bitterly into his embrace. My numb, bloody hand hung limply around his neck, the freezing air making it sting.

"Maxi, calm down, baby," he soothed, rubbing his hand over my hair. I sobbed louder into his shoulder and he held me closer against him, my feet dangling inches from the snowy ground. "What happened?"

I shook my head, not wanting to own up to it. Who would want to admit that their own parents would rather jump continents than spend the holidays with them. I continued shaking my head, hoping to burrow myself into his coat as I cried bitterly.

"Please, Max," Reid pleaded, murmured into my hair, bring his face as close to mine as he could manage. "What's wrong."

I sniffed, trying to catch my breath to speak. "I-I love-my-parents," I hiccuped, my words broken up by sobs.

It didn't seem to make much sense at first, but as Reid hoisted me up, my legs immediately wrapping around his middle, I realized that it made perfect sense. I loved my parents with my entire being and yet they always were able to brush me off. It hurt to no end and reduced me to bitter, bitter tears. It was really very simple.

Reid nodded, not seeing anything else to be down and carried me like that through the snow. I cried onto his shoulder, wondering how my Christmas would be spent with no one else in the school. I barely registered him pressing kisses to my temple or when we entered the dorm building. By the time we reached a door I was starting to feel exhausted, and was honestly just ready to slip into a depression. The quicker I became dead to the world, the quicker everyone would come rushing back to school.

It wasn't until Reid opened the door without asking for my key that I realized we weren't even in my hall. Lifting my head I realized we were walking into the room Reid and Tyler shared. I'd been in here twice in the month we'd been dating, but now, with all of Tyler's things missing, it seemed very different. My eyes prickled again as I thought of my best guy friend off having fun with _his_ family.

Reid set me down on the bed and then shut the door, locking it before turning to me. He gave me a questioning look and I took a shaky breath. Patting the open space beside me I waited for him to sit before leaning my head on his shoulder and sighing. He didn't ask what was wrong anymore. He knew I was going to talk, but at my own pace.

"My parents are going to Europe for the holidays," I said slowly, voice thick. "And now I have to stay here alone for Christmas." By the end of my short recap I had to cover my face with my hand, the bed shaking under my repressed sobs.

"Oh, Maxi," Reid said, pulling me to his chest. I wept into his jacket, flinging my arms around his torso. Slowly he moved so that we were lying down and pulled me further to him.

"It's not fair," I moaned, burying my face in his shoulder as he did the same in my hair. "I w-want to g-go home."

"I know, baby," he sighed, rubbing my back slowly. "I know." I sobbed harder and tried to hide myself in Reid. His arms stayed locked around me like an iron cage until I cried myself to sleep. I clutched onto him even in sleep, afraid of being left alone.

* * *

I sighed as I rolled over, feeling stiff and chilly. Rubbing my hand over crusty eyes I blinked and realized I wasn't in my dorm. Sitting up with a start I whipped my head around trying to figure out where I was. It came back to me and I bit back a sob.

"Reid?" I called out unsurely, hands spreading out over the bed. No answer.

Glancing around the room, I noticed that all his things that hadn't been packed before were packed now and placed in a suitcase by the door. I sniffed as I pushed myself from the bed. I ran a hair through my hair, wondering where Reid could have gone so early. I checked my watch to make sure that it was in fact early.

7:14am

Rubbing my eyes again I checked the bathroom for my boyfriend but he wasn't there. Frowning I moved slowly through the vacant room. There was no way he'd gone home already, his things were still here. Plus Reid wouldn't have left without telling me. Would he? I glanced down at my still bloody hand and hissed. I couldn't wait for Reid to get here to clean it up.

Shaking my head, I decided it was better for me to just leave now and hurrying to the door, I yanked it open. When I noticed Reid standing there, I jumped back with a tiny shriek, hand flying up to my chest and blush rushing to my cheeks. Reid smirked at me, pushing aside the large rolling luggage he was carrying. I frowned at him and then glanced down at the luggage. It looked very familiar.

"Its that mine?" I said, eyebrow raised drowsily as he moved passed me, planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Yep," he said glancing around the room as if doing stock.

"What're you doing with my luggage?" I said, trying to muster up the anger that this situation called for but I couldn't. What was the point of getting mad at anything right now?

"Well," he said coyly, suddenly grabbing my hand. I blushed as he pulled me close, deep blue eyes piercing mine. "I was thinking that since your parents ditched you-" I flinched "-that you could spend vacation with me and my parents."

My eyes widened and I pulled away from him slowly. I liked Reid. Like really, _really_ liked Reid. But he had this terrible habit of doing things before checking with anyone else. Like packing away all my belongings for one thing. And inviting me to stay for three weeks before clearing it with his parents for another. I sighed and shook my head at him, glancing at the suitcase out of the corner of my eye.

"Reid," I huffed, "I don't think that's such a good-"

"Before you say anything," he interrupted, cupping my face in his gloved hands. "I already cleared it with my parents last night. And the help already set up own of the spare rooms just for you, across the hall from mine if that helps convince you."

A blush rose to my cheeks obviously and Reid smirked, pulling me forward to pick me up off the ground. I blinked at him, face starting to give way to a smile. He nuzzled my neck and I squirmed, ticklish despite myself. He laughed and spun me once before setting me down and giving me a light shove towards the door.

"Come on now," he said motioning towards the luggage. "We gotta get our stuff to the car and get going before traffic gets too bad."

I nodded, beyond words now as I quickly gripped my bag and rolled it out into the hall. I waited as he closed and locked the door, shoving the key into his back jean pocket. With a frown I noticed that I was still in my uniform and prayed that Reid had packed me some decent clothes. And underwear. I blushed madly as we set off down the hallway, hand in hand.

We walked in silence, the squeak of our bags echoing off the walls of the empty hallway. I glance up at Reid, smile still gracing my features. Reid had seen me at my lowest point and had somehow turned it around to make it my highest. Something told me spending the holidays _with _him would be far better than spending it in a big empty house up in Greenfield, miles _away _from him.

Skipping sideways, I jumped up and planted a kiss below his jaw line, blushing as he raised a curious eyebrow at me. I just shook my head at him, not wanting to seem too mushy. He laughed, leaning down and kissing my temple as we reached the doors.

We pushed outside and struggled to pull our bags through the snowy parking lot. In the end, Reid ended up having to hoist mine over his shoulder lest I face plant again. My blush was still melting surrounding snow when we reached the car. He popped the trunk and I did my best to help him lift the bags in. We finally piled into the car and I reached over, grabbing his face in my gloved hands and pulled him into a kiss.

"Thank you," I breathed as I pulled away, face warm. He smiled, leaning in for another more intense kiss before starting up the car.

"Don't worry about it, babe," he drawled pulling out of the Spencer parking lot.

I turned in my seat, watching as our school disappeared behind a curtain of trees. Sighing I faced forward again and fastened my seat belt. I looked side ways as Reid laced the hand that wasn't on the wheel with mine and smiled. I'd been so worried that I would spend Christmas, a time when you should be surrounded by family and loved ones, alone. But now I knew that could never happen when Reid was around.

He was my loved one.


	17. Meet the Parents

I smirked as we pulled up outside my house. Glancing over at Maxi I chuckled at her shocked expression. Turning off the car, I jumped out before moving around to help Maxine. She clamped down on my hand and I knew she was nervous. I didn't blame her. It still seemed a bit early for the whole 'meeting the parents' spiel. Moving around to the back of the car, I started unloading are bags, knowing she wouldn't be any help in the matter.

"Reid?" she piped up suddenly. I turned to her, lifting an eyebrow. "What if…"

"What, baby?" I loved using those endearments with her. She'd finally stopped blushing at them.

"What if your parents don't…like me?" she asked, gnawing on her bottom lip. I knew she had to be really worried about it.

"Babe, they are gonna love you," I laughed, pulling her to my chest. I know I do.

Coughing, I pushed her slightly away and let her grab her bag. My heart was pounding in my chest and I couldn't bring myself to look at her. Had I really just thought that? That I love Maxi? As I slammed the trunk, I motioned her on ahead of me. Watching the back of her head as she struggled forward I smirked to myself. I wasn't sure how I felt about Maxine, but I knew it was unlike anything I'd ever had with a girl. And that was saying something considering we hadn't even had sex yet. I smirked again as we reached the front door.

"Ready?" I teased, scrunching my nose at her. She rolled her eyes with a huff but nodded none the less. Digging into my pocket, I pulled out my keys and made quick work of the door. I thought grudgingly of how I could've just used to open it, but I still hadn't thought of how to tell Maxine about our coven.

"After you," I snickered, waving my petite girlfriend forward. She looked ready to protest but then snapped her mouth shut and stepped inside the house. I followed behind her, shutting the door once we'd pulled our bags in. "Mom, we're home!" Maxine jumped as I yelled into the house. I gave her a curious look as she spun on me, hand raised as if to shush me when my mom came hurrying down the stairs.

"Reid, you're home!" the tall blonde woman gushed, rushing to hug me. I sighed, though I couldn't help smiling as I hugged her back.

"Pretty sure I just said that," I joked as she pulled away. Smacking my arm lightly she turned to Maxi who was already blushing like mad.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Maxine, you can call me Shannon," my mom beamed as she stared down at my blushing girlfriend.

"The pleasures all mine," Max said, coming to life. "You can call me Maxi if you want."

"Or Max," I butt in, stepping around my mom to pull the small girl to my chest. I could practically feel the heat radiating off her face as my mom sighed wistfully.

"You two are so sweet together," she said fanning her eyes. "Honestly I almost didn't believe it when Reid called and told me about you last month."

I tensed up around Maxi. "He called you?" she asked interestedly. Dammit, mom!

"Oh, sweetie, yes! He just went on and on about you," she laughed, waving in my general direction. Maxine glanced up at me curiously and I just shrugged. "I told him to call more often to tell us how you are and he does, every three days."

"Ok, mom, that's enough," I growled as I felt Maxine try to hide herself in my arms. She was embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry," she went on anyway. "You're more then welcome to stay here anytime you need, Maxi." She giggled as she put the nickname to use and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you," Maxi squeaked, face hidden in my chest still. My mother gave her an adoring look before beaming at me.

"Well hurry up, Reid," she said, pushing me slightly. "Go show Maxine to her room, _right next to yours."_ She waggled her bleach blonde eyebrows at me and I felt Maxi jump

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I huffed, eager to get away from her. Turning away with Maxine, I left our bags by the door knowing our stay-in would bring them to our rooms later. With Max plastered to my side, I made my way up the wide staircase until I was sure my mother was out of earshot.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled into her hair. She shook her head, pulling away so she could rest a hand over her face, the other still pressed to my chest.

"That was awful," she pouted. "_I _was awful. She probably hates me." I stopped in surprise to see that she was actually near tears. We'd reached the landing now and I didn't hesitate to pick her up since no one was there to see it.

"Hey," I said gently, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "You did great. I'm sure she loves you." Again she shook her head, sniffing dangerously.

"You have to say that," she sighed, resting her head on my shoulder. It always got me when she did that. To everyone else it was casual, but to me it meant that she trusted me. I rested my hand on the back of her head.

"I don't _have_ to say anything, babe," I laughed, continuing down the hallway, still carrying her. "Trust me, my mom worships the ground you walk on."

"Promise?" I stopped dead in my tracks. She'd never said anything like that before. It was so…different. I pulled her slightly away from me and chuckled. She was blushing like mad and I guessed she hadn't been planning to say that. Pulling her head back to my shoulder and hitching her up further on my waist I nodded into her hair.

"Promise," I murmured as we reached the door to her room. Pushing it open I nudged her and watched as she gaped around her in surprise. The room was probably the size of two of the dorms and completely furnished. This was usually just an office but my mom had had it redecorated to be Maxi's bedroom. I'm sure they'd been up all night.

"It's too much," she blurted. I scoffed, walking in further and throwing her onto the king size bed. I laughed at her shocked face as I jumped on it as well, rolling on top of her.

"It's not too much, you're just stubborn," I laughed, nuzzling her neck. I felt her heart speed up and smirked against her skin.

"No, Reid, really," she huffed, squirming under me. "Don't you have a guest room or something?"

"This _is_ the guest room."

I rolled off of my girlfriend and groaned, rubbing my eyes roughly as Max shot up on the bed, blush spreading over her entire body. She stuttered as she scrambled off the bed in embarrassment. With a sigh I sat up and shot my father a reproving look.

"Reid," he greeted, barely letting his eyes skim over me before turning back to Maxine.

"Steven," I scoffed, sliding off the bed and wrapping an arm around Maxine's waist. "Max, this is my father, Steven Garwin. Dad, this is my girlfriend, Maxine Dillard."

"Nice to meet you," Maxine said, stepping forward, hand outstretched to him. Halfway there she realized he wasn't about to return the greeting and froze, withdrawing her hand slowly. I fought the urge to strangle that man, eyes going black as he turned to me.

"Maybe you should leave Maxine _alone_ in her bedroom to get comfortable," he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me. I scoffed, leaning back on the bed.

"We were pretty comfortable before you got here," I sneered.

"Reid!" Maxine gasped, tiny frame shaking she shot me an icy glare. "I'm so sorry," she rushed turning back to Steven. "It won't happen again, Mr. Garwin." Again she stretched out her hand to him and he just glanced at it, blue eyes not showing any interest in the small girl standing before him.

"I hope not," he said before backing out of the room and continuing down the hallway. Jumping off the bed I stomped passed Maxi and slammed the door after him, practically panting from rage. Turning around I noticed Max had turned to face the bed and hand her face buried in her hands. I sighed, moving forward to grasp her shoulders.

"Baby," I sighed, pulling her back to my front. "Don't worry about him, he's just a prick."

"Just give me a while alone in here, Reid," she sniffed, shoulders shaking as I tried to turn her around.

"Max, we don't have to-"

"Get out!" she snapped, stomping her foot and pointing to the door. I tried to hide the fact that I'd jumped back from her. She was scary when she let loose. I knew better than to argue with her right now.

"Whatever," I scoffed, stomping out and slamming the door behind me. Cursing under my breath I jogged down the hallway, eyes going black as I reached my father on the stairs. He turned when he heard me stomping down after him. I stopped three steps up.

"What is it?" he huffed, rolling his eyes at my already angry state.

"Stay away from her," I growled, pointing an accusing finger at his chest. "You won't screw this up for me."

"I'm surprised you haven't already done it yourself," he fumed, moving up a step, his eyes going black as well.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about," I hissed, glaring down at him. "Just leave my girlfriend out of your bullshit."

"Do you really think I'll be the one to scare her off?" he snapped, eyes fading back to their usual, cold blue. "Take a look in the mirror, son."

With that he turned and continued down the stairs, meeting my mother at the bottom. She shot me a concerned look as he stormed passed her. I just shook my head, turning away from her to make my way back up the stairs. He really pissed me off sometimes. Stomping down the hallway I didn't even bother to stop at Maxi's door. Waving my hand, I watched as the door to my room swung open and I stormed in, the door slamming with another wave of my hand. Using always took some of the edge off.

My room wasn't like others in the house. It was more modern in the fact that all my furniture was new and I had posters covering my walls. My computer hummed in the corner on a desk littered in dirty clothes. I never let the maids come in here. My bed was circular and sat in the center of my room, having not been made in the last three years. I flopped down onto it now and buried my face in my hands, holding back and angry scream. There was a light knock on the door and I groaned, tugging at my hair under my beanie.

"What?" I snapped, sitting up to face the door.

It opened slowly and my face softened as I saw Maxine inching her way in. She gnawed on her bottom lip, driving me wild as she shot me an unsure look. I patted the spot on the bed next to me as she closed the door behind her. I raised my eyebrows as she actually ran to me, throwing her tiny body into my arms. I chuckled in confusion, laying us down on our sides. She burrowed into my arms and I placed kisses across her head. She'd really done me in.

"I'm sorry," she murmured against my chest. "I was mean." I laughed again, moving one of my legs to lye over both of hers. She was so tiny.

"Don't worry about it," I said into her ear. "My old man brings out the worst in people." I felt her tense up and sighed. "It's not you."

"It _is_ me," she argued, snaking her arms around me. "He thinks I'm some huge slut or something." I laughed again, pulling her away from me so I could look at her face.

"No one," I kissed her forehead. "Could ever," I kissed the tip of her nose. "Think that," I kissed her lips. "About you." Settling back down I smiled as she blushed a deep scarlet color and rested her head on my chest.

"Your parents are so…_different_," she observed, sounding less concerned now. "How did they even end up together?"

"Ah apparently high school sweethearts have a better chance than most people think," I sighed, rolling so that we were on our backs side by side.

"So they met in high school?" she asked, fiddling with the glove on my hand that rested over my chest. I nodded. "Interesting."

I raised an eyebrow at her but she just blushed and looked away. I watched as she crossed and uncrossed her legs before wrapping them around one of mine and felt my pulse pick up. We'd been in her bed loads of times just relaxing, sometimes kissing, but I knew she wasn't ready for sex and I'd told her we could wait as long as she wanted. I just hoped it wasn't too long. It was getting harder and harder for me to pull back whenever we did kiss in this position.

"Reid?" I looked up at her face, hoping she hadn't caught me being a perv.

"Yeah?" I blinked as she propped herself up on her elbow. Leaning over she gave me the strangest look before frowning and lying back down.

"Never mind," she sighed, sounding sad over something.

I frowned at her but decided not to press the issue. Kissing her temple I turned us again so that we were spooning. This was another thing. I'd never spooned or cuddled with a girl in my entire life! But with Maxi it seemed okay to just lie around doing nothing all day. I breathed deeply, burying my face in the nook between her neck and the pillow. I was actually kind of tired.

"Can we take a nap?" she asked, blushing as she let a yawn escape. I smiled, raising my head up to kiss the back of hers.

"You read my mind," I murmured, returning to my previous position. She giggled lightly before quieting down and soon I could hear her breathing deeply. She slept _a lot._ I smiled at this, tightening my arms around her.

Despite the fact that I was tired I couldn't fall asleep immediately. I laid there thinking about what my father had said to me on the stairs. About me being the one to scare Maxi away. I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to tell her about me and the others but I was afraid. I didn't want to lose her. I tightened my arms around her further. She squirmed and I loosened up, knowing she was uncomfortable. I sighed trying to will myself to sleep. It was just starting to work when I heard the door crack open.

With one quick glance I saw it was my mom and closed my eyes immediately. I really wasn't in the mood to talk about my dad just yet. Just as I was hoping, she left, leaving the door slightly open. I frowned at this debating whether or not I should get up and close it. Just when I'd decided against it, I heard her skip back into the room. I frowned in my 'sleep'. What was she up to?

I listened carefully as she tiptoed toward the bed until she was standing on Maxi's side, staring down at us. I eased one eye open, hidden behind my girlfriend's hair as she pulled out a digital camera. Seriously? I would've jumped up and crushed the stupid thing if it didn't mean waking up Maxine. Closing my eyes I huffed in frustration, hearing the quick clicks of the shutter. My mother was officially crazy. I heard her sighing to herself as she moved around the bed until she was back in front of Maxi.

"One more," she muttered to her self as I heard the camera zoom in. This was humiliating. I was prepared to suck it up just this once when suddenly the camera beeped and the flash went off. "Oh!"

Maxine groaned and turned over so that her face was buried in my chest. I tightened my arms around her, my chin now resting on her head and opened my eyes. My mother gasped and had the sense to not say anything as I glared at her. She looked at Maxi and made an apologetic face. I motioned towards the door with my eyes. She got the picture and turning she went to scurry away. I sighed, closing my eyes again until I heard the camera click one more time. Lifting my head up, I shot her a warning look.

"Get out," I whispered as Maxi sighed into me. She nodded and quickly left, ridiculous smile still plastered on her face. I rolled my eyes at her, returning my head to the pillow. Glancing down at Maxi I sighed, smile threatening to crack over my face. This family was going to kill her. Dropping one last kiss to my girlfriend's head I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	18. Mood Rings

I groaned as I woke up slowly. Yawning I tried to stretch out only to find that I was locked in Reid's arms. Blushing I turned over and watched him silently as he slept. He always looked so peaceful when he slept. No bad attitude or harsh words to twist his face into a frown. I rarely got to see him like this unless we were totally alone which was almost never. Naps were the next best thing, though he usually woke up before me.

With a smile I kissed his cheek lightly before wiggling out of his hold. He stirred but didn't wake up and I let out the breath I'd been holding. Standing I sighed, stretching my arms up over my head. I frowned at my rumpled skirt and blouse, realizing I'd been wearing them since yesterday morning before I went to help Mr. Treat. Glancing back at Reid I tip toed out of the room, shutting the door gently behind me.

With a sigh, I glanced up and down the hall before walking one door over to my room. Slipping inside I smiled in relief that someone had already moved my bag up here and left it by my door. Dragging it over to the bed, I huffed, throwing it on to the comforter and then opened it quickly. I was surprised to see that my clothes were neatly folded instead of just tossed in like I'd expected Reid to do. I smiled at this small fact and made a mental note to thank him later. I blushed as I noticed even my underwear was folded.

Picking out a simple pair of jeans and white sweater along with a change of underwear, I zipped up my bag and dragged it to the floor. Glancing around I noticed the door to the bathroom I'd spotted earlier. Hurrying over I glanced inside, marveling at the marble lay out and what looked like gold fixtures. Focusing again I saw that, yes, there were already towels in here and slipped inside, closing the door behind me. Turning the shower on I felt my face heat up at the glass door. You could see right through it! I turned the water up to hot to get some steam going.

I glanced at myself in the large mirror and had to laugh. My hair was sticking up at odd angles and the imprint of my fingers was pressed into the side of my face. Squinting at my reflection I pulled away at how bright my eyes looked despite being crusted with sleep. I found myself raising an eyebrow in confusion. What did I look so happy for? Glancing away I thought of Reid still asleep next door and blushed, smile coming to my face. He was definitely the reason behind this.

I'd been so nervous lying in bed with him earlier. Not because I was worried about sex but because of what I'd almost told him. I grumbled now as I undressed, mad at myself for chickening out. As I stepped into the shower I thought back on what I'd realized in the car on the way here. I really, really thought about it, making sure that I was absolutely positive and not just overly excited. No matter how I looked at it though I had the same conclusion.

I loved Reid Garwin.

Like totally, crazy, head over heals loved him and for more reasons besides his good looks. He was sweet, and kind, and caring. All the things I'd marked as far from his list of worries when we'd first met. Now I knew that the tough guy front was just an act. I loved who he was on the inside. I smiled again, feeling excited just from thinking it. I loved him. I loved him and I was going to tell him…eventually.

My smile slipped down the drain as I thought of this. How was I supposed to tell him? I didn't want to scare him away or anything. I mean, what if he thought I was some obsessive lunatic? We'd only been dating for a month and I was ready to drop the L word. I frowned, grabbing the expensive looking shampoo from the shelf. This was a dilemma. I wanted to tell Reid, really I did, but…what if he didn't say it back? I'd be crushed and everything would be ruined.

My eyes started to sting and I cursed under my breath. This was what I'd been worried about when I'd met him. That I would somehow get too involved and then set myself up to be hurt. What else could I possibly hope for? There was no way he felt the same way this soon. He probably could barely stand me as it was. I was too shy and needy and average. Leaning against the freezing wall of the shower, I slipped down into a sitting positioned. I was in trouble.

I stayed like that in the shower for another twenty minutes until the water went cold and my legs started to cramp. Standing, I turned the nozzle down and stepped out from the shower. Wrapping a fluffy, white towel around me I sniffled and realized I'd been letting myself cry. In the shower! I laughed humorlessly, rolling my sore eyes. I was such a stupid cliché. New, goody-two-shoes, shy girl falls for popular, bad-boy, hear throb and then gets her shit wrecked.

I stifled a laugh though it felt more like a sob and wiped my face. I was glad the mirror was fogged over so that I didn't have to look at myself as I exited the bathroom. Towel secure around me, I sighed making my way over to the bed to change. I'd just pulled on my panties under the towel when I heard a shout from the next room.

"Maxi?" It was Reid.

I opened my mouth to shout back before realizing it was probably rude to shout when you were a guest in someone elses house. I waited anxiously as I heard his door slam and his foot steps come pounding to my door. He flung the door open and I could feel the blush spreading all over my _naked_ body. He didn't seem to notice as he sighed in relief and stepped fully into the room.

"You're in here," he huffed. I raised a confused eyebrow.

"Where else would I be?" I asked, shifting my weight from foot to foot nervously. Couldn't he get out so I could change?

"Um, sleeping nest to me maybe?" he snapped, looking like I'd just committed some awful crime. I jumped slightly at his tone and looked away, leaky eyes trained to the carpet.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, voice thick as I thought about my sit in the shower.

"What's wrong?" he asked, all hostility slipping from his voice as he stepped forward. I shook my head, water splashing everywhere as I turned fully away.

"Nothing," I sniffled, wondering what had me so weepy today.

"It's something," he argued, coming to stand next to me. he reached under my chin and turned me to look up at him. "Tell me." I considered it a moment before turning away and shaking my head. He wouldn't understand.

"I have to change," I grumbled, motioning towards my towel. It was his turn to blush as he backed away quickly, hands at his sides.

"Woah, yeah…sorry," he murmured retreating from the room. I laughed shortly before frowning again. He wouldn't understand.

* * *

I avoided Reid for most of the afternoon after that. I was hoping time away from him would help me clear my head and calm me down. It didn't work. By the time his mom called me down for dinner I felt like a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at the next blonde haired, blue eyed boy that looked at me funny. I made it down to the dining room in one piece and took my seat next to Reid reluctantly. It was the only other seat with a place setting laid out. I saw him shoot me a nervous yet annoyed glance and then turn away.

I grumbled under my breath not knowing what exactly was eating at me. I had a vague idea but it seemed off schedule. I smiled warmly at Shannon as she sat down and avoid Mr. Garwin's eyes all together. We all chatted easily while we waited to be served. To be honest I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that they had their food _served_ to them. They must be really rich. I winced suddenly as a sharp pain stabbed at my abdomen. Resting a hand over it, I noticed Reid give me a poorly hidden concerned look.

"You ok?" he mumbled in what I was sure was his trying-hard-not-to-care voice. I just shot him a pathetic glare.

"Fine," I hissed back.

"So, Maxine," Reid's dad drawled from across the table. "What do you plan to study once you've graduated."

"Education," I said, fighting to keep the discomfort off my face. "I'd like to be a teacher."

"Interesting," he said, nodding his blonde head. "You know there's not much money in that field."

"Dad." Reid's voice was low and warning, but I didn't need him for this.

"I don't mind so much," I said honestly as a short woman placed a small salad in front of me. "I never cared too much for money."

"And yet your involved with a very wealthy young man," he challenged, raising a brow. So this was why he had it out for me. He thought I was with Reid for money. Ha!

"Steven," Shannon said pleadingly as Reid pounded his fist on the table in anger. I spoke before he had a chance to explode.

"I didn't know Reid was wealthy before I came here," I said, poking at my salad. "And even then it wouldn't have mattered, my parents have plenty of money."

The last bit about my parents came out as sort of a disgusted chuckle and I felt Reid freeze up at my side. Damn! I'd never meant to tell him that. At least not like this. My face twisted as another pain shot through my abdomen and now I was sure what this was. Glancing up I noticed Mr. Garwin size me up in one glance before taking a sip from his wine glass.

"I see," he said easily, no longer meeting my eye. I smirked triumphantly, feeling very Reid-ish. I went to continue on about my parents when another more fiery pain made me twist in my seat, face scrunched up in pain. Now Reid couldn't help but look worried.

"Maxi, baby, what's wrong?" he begged, pushing his chair away from the table to kneel by me. I turned away, nearly diving head first into my salad. My stomach turned and I placed a hand over my mouth, suddenly feeling sick.

"Excuse me," I gasped, standing from my chair.

Hurrying from the table I cursed as I realized I had no idea where anything was in this house. Knowing better than to turn back now, I high tailed it up the stairs, racing to my room. Bursting in, I rushed to the bathroom and slumped over the toilet. Gasping I realized that my stomach was too empty to vomit and started sobbing. This dinner was going awful. The Garwins would probably kick me out as soon as I returned and Reid would dump me as a parting gift.

"Maxine?" I hiccupped as I heard Shannon Garwin come to stand behind me. Glancing past her legs I noticed with relief that she had shut the door to my room.

"I'm sorry," I sniveled, wiping my nose unattractively on my sleeve. "I ruined dinner."

"Oh no, no, no, sweetie," she cooed, coming to sit reside me, her hands resting on my shoulders. "It's alright, but you have to tell me. Are you…?" she let the question hang, giving me a concerned look.

"Yes," I sniffed, looking away, into the toilet. I hated being this way! I mean sure it'd been happening every month since I was thirteen but still! "I'm sorry I ruined dinner," I repeated lamely as she stood. I watch curiously as she started pacing the bathroom like a caged animal, muttering angrily to herself.

"When I get my hands on Reid he is going to wish I never gave birth to him."

"What?" I sniffed, looking up at her with puffy eyes. What did Reid have to do with my period?

"Well he obviously doesn't know what a condom is if he's landed you in this state!" she huffed, waving her hand at my hunched form, curled around the toilet. I blinked up at her like a deer caught in the head lights. Did she think that I was…

"I'm not pregnant!" I shrieked, clapping a hand over my mouth as soon as I'd said it. A look of pure relief and joy crossed her face before it turned to being one of skepticism.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I said, shaking all over now. "Me and Reid haven't…I-I-I mean I've never…Yes!"

"Oh thank God," she huffed, leaning against the wall as she slid to the floor. I watched her, eyes wide as she flashed me a relieved smile. "So this is just…?"

"My period," I murmured, hiding my flaming face in the toilet. The humanity!

"Thank God," she repeated, easing herself back up the wall so that she could look down at me. "You had me scared for a second there."

"Sorry," I huffed, not lifting my head from the big porcelain telephone.

"Well in that case I can go get you some tampons and pads if you wait here," she offered, moving towards the door. "And some Advil."

"Thank you," I said, lifting my aching head slightly to give her a weak smile. She nodded at me, retreating into my room. When she reached the door I eased my eyes shut in exhaustion but they immediately snapped open again when I heard Shannon talking.

"Maybe you should leave her alone for now, Reid," she warned somewhere beyond my line of site.

"Yeah right," my strong headed boyfriend scoffed, obviously stomping past her. I had to small at his persistence. In an instant he was in the bathroom with me, gathering me into his strong arms. I didn't resist and actually relaxed into him.

"Baby," he breathed against my neck, making me shiver. I held onto him tighter and snuggled into his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I sighed honestly, feeling overly happy at his presence. Damn uterus. I pulled away, letting him look me in the eye so he knew I wasn't lying. "I'm just going to be a bit….emotional for the next few days." I gave him a meaningful look. His brow was puckered in confusion for a few moments before his eyes widened in realization.

"Ohhh." I laughed at his breathy exclamation and hugged him again.

"Sorry," I laughed, struck with de ja vu. "I was mean."

He laughed, hugging me in return as I repeated my same apology from early that same day. We sat like that, huddled together on the bathroom floor for a while. Shannon came back and placed a plastic bag of necessities on the bed, but left us undisturbed. I sighed continuously into Reid's chest. I was hoping that I could keep myself calm enough to somehow salvage the rest of the evening. My period always made me such a raving lunatic. Frank used to say it was the angry, fiery me taking over for a few days. Seemed pretty accurate. Still I knew that I could get a bit over dramatic and unreasonable during this time. I hugged my boyfriend even closer knowing I had to wait and seriously rethink my earlier thoughts on him. Maybe I _didn't _love Reid Garwin.

**Hey everyone! This'll be my last update of the night most likely :D ill try to get the next one up soon! This chapter was just a little glance at Maxine being a normal girl and going through that troubling moment. She's usually a lot more put together so this was fun to write. The chapter's named after the song Mood Rings by Relient K since I think it sort of describes both Maxi and Reid during this whole debacle :] I'm sure he wishes he could get her a mood ring.**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**


	19. Forget Me Not

The next few days were a trial for Reid and I. After finding the root of my mood swings he became surprisingly helpful. I'm guessing that with advice from his mother he found out how to navigate the mine field that was my attitude. There were days when he knew to leave me alone and days when he realized I just needed him to be a shoulder I could weep on. It was a relief for both of us when it was all over.

I traipsed down the wide staircase of the Garwin home now, humming to myself out of boredom. There was nothing to do today. Christmas was coming closer and I side stepped helpers that were busy decorating. Apparently Reid's mother enjoyed having a sort of 'ball' every year on Christmas Eve. Reid said it made her feel elegant. Whatever that meant. I sighed as I reached the ground floor and wondered off to the right halls.

Reid had never taken the time to give me a real tour of his house, and he was asleep now, so I decided there would be no harm in looking around. Everyone in the house was familiar with me now after being here over a week. And it wasn't like I was going to go poking my nose where it didn't belong.

Since I was bare foot, I walked on my toes to keep my feet clean. It was an old habit I'd picked up when I was younger. **(that's actually something me and my older sister really do)** Reid had noticed it not long ago and found it beyond funny, often kicking at my heels. Men.

The hallway was chilly and dark and I began debating if I should go back to my room. All the doors in this hallway were closed anyway and it was rude to just open one at random. Nodding, I turned to make my way back just as one of the doors opened. I stiffened visibly as I noticed standing at the end of the hallway. Despite my many attempts, he'd yet to warm up to me in any way, and Reid had warned me just last night that I shouldn't talk to him alone. This didn't count did it?

"Good morning, Maxine," he said, not even looking up as he addressed me.

"Hello," I replied, feeling like a right coward as my voice shook slightly. He made his way calmly down the hallway, not seeming to even notice my nerves. I did my best to not flee in fear as he came to stand right beside me, facing the opposite direction.

"Taking a tour of the house then?" he drawled, sounding very much like Reid yet incredibly different at the same time.

"Ah y-yes, well…Reid never really showed me arou-"

"He never was one for manners," the older Garwin cut across me. "Don't know why his mother bothered with those etiquette classes when he was younger, the others took to it far better." I felt myself bristle the tiniest amount and let a breath out through my flared nostrils.

"Oh no, Reid's very polite," I insisted turning slightly towards the blonde man. "It probably just slipped his mind." The shot of bravery I'd felt fled as Mr. Garwin turned his eyes on me, the icy blues piercing mine.

"Maybe," he said after a tense moment of contemplation. "Please…allow me to show you around." He offered his arm and I blinked. What was this, the 19th century?

"Oh no, thank you, that's not-" I was silenced by him taking my arm and weaving it through his. I felt trapped.

"I insist," he said already turning us back the way he had come from. The door he had come out of sat open and leering at the end of the hall and he steered us towards it. "You and I haven't gotten any time to really get to know each other since you arrived. I hope you can forgive my rudeness."

"Not at all," I assured him, wondering when I had started talking so demurely. I shook myself, fighting to not go stiff as we reached the ajar door.

"Yes well, as the man of the house, I should know everyone who enters it very intimately." The word intimately was said in such a way that I had to suppress a shiver. My eyes felt suspiciously damp out of nowhere and I wished he wasn't gripping my arm so tightly. "Something Reid will learn soon enough." I nodded

The room we had entered looked like a study. The mahogany furnished shined in the sunlight that flooded in from windows to the west. A large shelf of what looked like law books took up the entire right wall and a very impressive looking desk sat in front of the windows. I noticed the one lonely chair stationed in front of it and couldn't help but imagine Reid as a small boy, sitting there and being reprimanded by the severe man at my side. It wasn't as funny as I would've thought.

"Has Reid…told you anything about our family?" Mr. Garwin asked suddenly, turning to stare down at me. The question sounded condescending and even without him really pushing the issue, I began to wonder what I _should _know about the family. I floundered for an answer before finally shaking my head. In all honesty I knew nothing. "Typical."

"Sorry?" He released me suddenly and made his way to his side of the desk. He motioned me towards the lonely high backed chair and I hesitated. It made no sense that I wanted to run from the room did it? Honestly, this was just a man. My boyfriend's _father_. I shouldn't be so afraid of him. I eased myself into the chair.

"It's just that," Mr. Garwin sighed as if truly sorry for me, leaning forward on his desk. "Reid has a terrible habit of keeping…secrets from those around him." In a move far too careful to be casual, he eased a small stack of ancient looking papers across the desk. I eyed them warily, fingers twiddling in my lap.

"Secrets?" I pushed despite my better judgment. If Reid had secrets, I wanted to hear them from him if at all.

"I'm afraid so."

"Well…everyone has-"

"These secrets are not so common," the blonde man cut across me, standing again. I had the feeling I was not meant to follow and sunk lower in the disturbingly comfortable chair. He strolled over to the book shelf, looking them all over carefully before reaching up to grab a distinctly large one. "You're new to this town according to my wife. How much do you know about the history of Ipswich?"

Realization washed over me along with relief. He was just talking about the Sons of Ipswich. "I know about the four founding families," I stated confidently but still politely. He paused on his advance to the desk, eyebrow raised in surprise. When he finally slipped into the seat, the expression was gone.

"Five."

"S-Sorry?" I fidgeted. I didn't like to constantly be questioning him. I really just wanted to leave.

"There were five families when Ipswich was founded." He opened the large book, and without taking his eyes from me, flipped to a page midway through it and turned the hardcover to face me. I hesitated before leaning forward in my seat and scanning the page.

It was yellow with age and held pictures as well as words. I skimmed over it, not missing the mentioning of all the names. Garwin, Parry, Danvers, Simms…and Collins. The largest picture on the page was a crude drawing of townspeople gathered around a pier where a man stood with a noose around his neck. I shifted in my seat awkwardly. Reading further into the text, I read about the ancient coven of witches. I felt my hands start to shake. Was it possible Mr. Garwin actually_ believed_ these stories of his ancestors?

"Terrible shame Collins had to be killed in the witch trials," Mr. Garwin mused. "Though he was getting very greedy of course." I pulled back from the desk, eyes cast down to my lap.

"Why are you showing me this?" I whispered. And how could he know that a man from the 17th century had been greedy? And over what? Cows? Instead of replying, he replaced the book with the stack of papers under my nose. I glanced up at him, but could tell nothing from his expression as I took the papers from him. Looking more closely I saw they were newspapers dated years back. Eyeing the headline I glanced up again, fingers trembling as I thumbed through the papers. "Collins?"

"Collins," he clarified, standing once more to move around the desk. I stayed seated. "You see, Maxine, the founding families were members of a secret coven-"

"Of witches, yes," I cut across him in my nervousness. "It was just superstition from the trials back then."

"Was it?" he questioned, now reaching the front of the desk and towering over me. I sank further into the cushion, hands gripping the arms fearfully.

"Well I-" He lurched forward, grabbing the chair back above my head so that his body curved over mine. I stopped breathing.

"What has Reid told you about our family?" he inquired, face inches away from mine as he restated his question from a few minutes ago.

"N-Nothing. He-"

"He hasn't told you about the power?" The air seemed to fill with static electricity and I shivered under the harsh man's glare.

"What power?" My voice was so small I'm surprised he heard it even as close as he was. With a disturbingly calm smile, he finally eased away from me and gave me his back as he turned to look out one of the large windows.

"Maxine," he pressed in an eerie voice. "There's so much you don't know yet."

Before I could question his meaning, the stack of papers I'd been looking at slipped from my hands. But instead of fluttering to the ground, the rose into the air to hover above my head. I gasped, jerking down in my seat as if to protect myself. "Mr, Gar-" The large book from the desk slammed shut and flew back to its original spot high up on the shelf. I screamed.

As if my cry had been the signal, almost every loose item in the room was suddenly airborn. They flew through the empty space seemingly haphazardly, but never colliding with anything else. I cried in my seat, pulling my legs up to hug my knees in fright. What was going on?

"Mr. Garwin?" His name came out as a sob, tears pouring from my eyes in what felt like buckets. He turned to me and I wept harder as I saw his blacked over eyes. "Please…" I don't know what I was begging for. My life? Maybe. But either way, as quick as it had begun, the dance of study items ended with everything falling very suddenly to the ground. The loud bangs and even crashes made me jump and cry harder as my boyfriend's father advanced on me once more. He grabbed the arms of the chair, putting his face in mine.

"He's lying to you, Maxine," he growled, looking frustrated. "Reid is lying to you about _everything_!"

"Why?" I sniffled, head turned down in submission. I wasn't asking for Reid reasoning, but Mr. Garwin's. Why would he do this to me? What had I ever done to him – to Reid?

"He's addicted to the power," he went on, clearly not catching the nature of my inquiry. My chest ached with the force of my sobs. "Once he turns eighteen it will consume his entire life. He'll kill to get more of it."

"No," I whimpered, shaking my head as he somehow managed to put himself even closer to me. "Reid-"

"Is dangerous." His voice was so strong and insistent, I found myself nodding, hand reaching up to wipe at my damp cheeks. "You'd do best to get as far away from him as possible."

My breath hitched, my sobs quieting as I considered leaving Reid. I didn't want to do that. Reid was one of the best things that had ever happened to me…and I'd just gotten him. I didn't want to lose him…I loved him. My shoulders began to shake as tears jumped from my eyes again. Did I even have a choice? A sob slipped out and suddenly Mr. Garwin's hand was on my shoulder.

"There, there," he soothed. "It'll be over soon."

"I'm s-scared," I sniveled honestly. "I don't w-want this. I d-don't w-want to lose R-Reid." The hand on my shoulder tightened its hold to almost painful proportions. I winced, daring to look up at the man before me. I cringed away, trying to slap away his hand as I saw his eyes spark with fire before going completely black. I screamed.

* * *

I gasped, coming to suddenly. Looking around I felt panic creep its way into my chest as I tried to recognize where I was. I was sitting on the floor of a room, leaned up against the bed behind me. A bathroom door stood open just in front of me. I could see the toilet from where I sat and an image of me crying into it flashed in front of my mind before fading. Where was I?  
I racked my brain trying to remember but I was drawing a blank. I had a headache. Tears sprung to my eyes as I grew more and more terrified. I couldn't even think of the last thing could remember. It was all just a blur of faces that came and went that I barely recognized. One stood out in particular and I wondered how I knew the tall blonde boy.

A knock on the door made me jump and the sound of it opening sent me into near hysterics. "Max?" a deep voice called. I scooted back around the side of the bed I'd woken up against. I wasn't looking behind me and so bumped into the side table, making everything atop it rattle. "Maxi?"

Footsteps made their way around the front of the bed and then a pair of jean covered legs was standing in front of me. following their paths upwards, I took in the white shirt and black hoodie before reaching the face of the one person I could remember from the last month. The blonde young man looked down at me stunned before jumping forward and pulling me into his arms.

"Maxine?" he pressed. He knew me too? "Baby, what happened?" Something in my brain clicked as he called me that and I breathed out a sigh as I wrapped my arms around him. Reid.

"Reid," I whispered, drawing my legs up as he pulled me fully into his lap. I remembered him. I remembered all the time we spent together and with those memories came those of his friends. Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue. Their girlfriends, Sarah and Kate. Then I recalled my roommate, my best friend, Lillian Cast. Taylor, Hannah, Kimberly, and even Megan all came to mind as the last month of my life up until that morning came rushing back to me. I remembered.

"What happened?" my boyfriend – I could remember the now – asked, worry heavy in his tone. I tried to recall what I'd done after getting up this morning that lead me here, but a black space filled my mind. I shrugged, not feeling so worried since even the sensation of not remembering anything was beginning to fade. I was safe now, so I wasn't scared.

"I don't know," I told the blonde young man honestly, head resting on his shoulder. He stood, cradling me in his arms as he moved us to the bed.

"Did you hit your head?" he pressed, pulling away from me to examine my face. He brushed my hair back from my forehead and I shivered, a twinge starting in my chest. I frowned at him, deep in thought about what this apprehension could be.

"Reid?" I questioned, drawing his blue eyes back to me. I looked into them prepared to ask if there was something I should know, but it sounded so silly that I just shook my head and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Everything had come back to me earlier when I had looked at Reid. Whatever I had forgotten was obviously something I didn't want to know.

**A-ha! The power of love concurs all! Maxi remembers Reid and everyone else despite his father's best efforts! ****I cannot believe it's been so long since I updated! Honestly I feel awful! I took a break to start my junior year and now I'm already three months into my SENIOR YEAR! I have such guilt over it, believe me! I can only hope I still have some faithful readers (hopeful look). If not and everyone from this point on is new, then hello and welcome to the story. ****Ok now I wanted to draw out the holiday more but with the way I keep stopping this story, I'm gonna try to get it going faster so everyone REALLY needs to go vote on the pole on my profile about Reid and Maxi's song because it's going to be used chapter after next. Have fun with that and I hope everyone enjoyed this and can forgive me for the RIDICULOUSLY long wait.**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**


	20. Dress Shopping Revisited

**http : / www. youtube .com / watch ?v =Astxvht6d0U  
this is the link for the trailer for this story. Made it a VERY long time ago so just bear with me and comment if you fancy :D**

I sighed, shifting my elbow slightly as I continued to read my large psychology book. I'd kept getting one surprise after another as I found out Reid had actually taken the time to pack all my school books into the bottom of my bag so that I could finish my winter break assignments. It was totally thoughtful of him and I appreciated the idea of him always looking out for me but _this _was slightly ridiculous.

"Pass me a pencil please," I said over my shoulder. Reid did just that, barely having to shift at all where he sat on the couch. Yes, he sat on the couch and I sat between his legs with the right one being crossed over my lap so that the ankle rested over his left knee. My homework rested over his leg and he was leaned back on the couch simply watching me. I was literally in a Reid cage. "Thank you."

Since the incident with my temporary amnesia earlier that week, Reid had refused to let me out of his site. I'd finally decided that I must've just slipped and hit my head on my night stand, but he was convinced of some sort of foul play though he refused to elaborate. I had a hunch he suspected his father of something since I'd seen him throwing the older man intense glares and the rule of "you're not allowed to be alone with my father" had been put into high use with the younger Garwin accompanying me everywhere but the bathroom.

I honestly didn't know what he thought his father had to do with it, but if I was being honest, I didn't really want to know either way. The experience had been scary enough by itself without hatching some sinister reason behind it. I still couldn't remember where nearly an hour of that morning had gone. I'd stay up at night trying to dig into the far corners of my brain for it, only to come up empty handed. There were times where I had nightmares about it only to wake up and not be able to remember anything but fear. I didn't tell Reid about these nightmares, though I'm sure me sneaking into his bed so often was clue enough. He never asked to hear about them though.

"You know, you don't have to stay here," I told him, pausing in my scribbling to look at him over my shoulder. His head was tossed over the back of the couch and he looked bored. "You can go out with the guys or something while I finish."

"Nah, it's fine," he sighed, not lifting his head. I knew he got tired of me constantly dismissing him.

"It's gonna be a while-"

"Max." His tone was serious as he finally craned his neck to stare at me. "I'm not leaving you in the house alone." I shrugged, hair falling over my shoulder.

"But your mom's here-"

"Indeed I am." We both jumped as Shannon Garwin flounced into the library, wide smile on her face as she spotted the two of us. "I'm so happy I found you two."

"Hello," I greeted, smiling warmly up at the woman. She'd continued to be extremely nice to me throughout my stay and I decided that I liked her a lot. I still wasn't comfortable with calling her by her first name however, so instead I used the same technique as with Mr. Treat and simply did not address her by a title at all.

"What's going on, mom?" Reid asked casually, leaning forward so that his chest was pressed against my back. He glanced at my homework and scoffed. I curved over it, elbowing him lightly in the gut.

"I was actually going to ask Maxi if she maybe wanted to go on a little shopping trip with me," she informed us, beaming as she delivered the news. My jaw dropped as I felt Reid stiffen behind me.

"O-Oh," I breathed, closing my textbook slowly.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, mom," Reid said tightly, hand moving forward to rest over mine on his knee. "Maxine hates shopping."

"I do not!" I huffed, face flaming as I turned on him. So maybe I did, but I was not about to be rude and turn down his mother. I turned back to her, forcing a smile as I aimed another elbow at her son's gut. "I'd love to…um what are we shopping for?"

She'd looked worried at Reid's declaration but perked up again once she saw I was willing to go. "Well our Christmas gala is only a few days off and I want us both to look nice!"

I could feel my heart sink down into my stomach. "So we're…"

"Dress shopping!" she exclaimed, giving a small wave of her hands. I could feel Reid's body shaking with suppressed laughter and had to bite down a scathing remark. I swallowed slowly, nodding as my fake smile began to grow painful.

"That'd be wonderful…really…thank you…"

"It's not a problem at all, dear," she assured, waving me off as she turned to exit the library. "I'll be ready to go in about ten minutes so just meet me by the front door alright?"

She was gone before I had a chance to answer and I heaved a large sigh of despair. "_Reeeeid_," I whined, drawing out his name to at least three syllables.

"You should've just told her you hate shopping," my boyfriend chortled behind me. "Dress shopping especially!"

"But that would've been rude," I huffed, beginning to move my work aside. I pushed Reid's leg down to the floor and stood, giving a tiny stretch as I prepared myself for the inevitable. "What am I supposed to buy for a _gala_? And with what money?" I was quickly spiraling into a panic when Reid stood and wrapped his arms around me.

"Chill out," he chuckled. "It's going to be fine. My mom will show you the ropes and you can take my card to pay for the dress."

"Reid, _no_!" I snapped, pulling away, my voice lowering about three octaves. "That would be completely selfish! Plus your mom would think I'm some sort of gold digger!" He had the nerve to roll his eyes to the ceiling before reaching out to rest his hands on my shoulders. I tried to stay firm under his heavy gaze but I could feel my resolve chipping. Curse those baby blues.

"Maxine-" Uh oh he used my full name. "Just take the card. Otherwise my mom will have to pay for you because I can tell you right now she's going to drag you to the most expensive store in Ipswich." I cringed. "And even if you dipped into your savings account which _I don't want you to do_, you won't be able to afford whatever it is she picks out for you." My mind reeled at having the extravagant woman pick out something for me. I could hear my savings account cowering in fear. Still I felt guilty. Reid could see it in my eyes. He got down on one knee.

My heart stopped.

"What're you-"

"Maxine Alexis Dillard," he cut across me sounding serious and with my hands clutched in his. "If you use my card to buy yourself a dress for my parent's Christmas gala, I swear I won't buy you a Christmas gift."

My eyes widened and I could feel my argument get cut off at the knees. Reid had been pestering me for days over what I wanted as a gift. It was cheesy to say, but I honestly couldn't think of anything I would really want besides him. It wasn't like he could drag my parents back from Europe to spend time with me. He'd promised that if I didn't pick something, he would buy the most expensive yet practical thing he could think of. I'd almost cried during the argument.

And here he was -on bended knee- promising not to get me anything if I let him pay for the dress. I gnawed on my lip thinking it over in my head. Technically the dress would be considered my gift, but I would be picking it out and I could set a limit for myself without him there to pester me. He could tell I was breaking down since he released my hands to reach into his back pocket and pull out his wallet. He took out the black card, holding it up to me like an engagement ring and I had to smirk. He was so cheeky sometimes.

"You won't buy a Christmas gift?" I asked, reaching out but not grabbing the card. I wanted his word.

"I won't spend a dime," he promised, smiling as he saw that he had won me over. With another moment of hesitation, I snatched the card from him before shooting down to kiss him.

"Thank you," I said sincerely, smiling brightly as he got off his knee. He smiled, brushing himself off casually as he leaned down to rest his forehead against mine.

"You're the weirdest girlfriend ever," he teased lightly, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of my nose. I rolled my eyes, stepping away and beginning to back out of the room.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." With that I spun away and headed towards my room to change into something warmer since I'd been doing my homework in sweat pants and one of Reid's t-shirts. It wasn't until I was pushing my door open that I realized what I had said. My face heated up severely and I slapped a hand over my traitorous mouth.

"Oh shit."

* * *

"I'm so happy we could do this," Mrs. Garwin beamed, pulling her shiny pearl escalade into a free space outside of the mall. I nodded in reply, not trusting myself to give a convincing answer. "It's been so long since I had any girl time."

She slipped from the car, keys in hand and I was quick to follow. She shuffled over to me, sliding her arm through mine and we headed towards the entrance. Despite my nerves I couldn't help but smile. It'd been a while since I had any girl time with someone that wasn't from Spencer too. It was…nice.

We entered the mall near the food court. The smell of fried everything wafted through the air, clinging to my jacket. It was snowing out. "We can stop here for a bite to eat before we go," she assured, smiling down at me as she lead me on towards the escalator.

I would soon find out that she was even more familiar with the mall than Lilly and that keeping up with her was a trial in and of itself. Never mind having to stop and try on every dress she picked out for me. the first few were one ruffle away from prom dresses and I had to politely tell her I didn't think they were appropriate. She agreed whole heartedly and we were on to mermaid dresses.

Store after store we searched and searched. We would switch up of course, with her in the dressing room and myself in the chair outside the door. I can honestly say she looked amazing in even the mst unlikely of dresses. Shannon Garwin had a natural beauty about her and her body was tall and lean. I envied her greatly.

She finally found a gorgeous dress that clung to her, falling all the way to the floor in light gold patterns. It was long sleeved and made her look almost regal. I blushed when handing her this compliment and I was surprised to see that she did the same. I guessed Steven Garwin wasn't one to dish out compliments so often, but I doubted that he would be able to help himself in _this _dress.

We had been talking pleasantly throughout the entire trip, but it was when we entered the store after finding her dress that she breached a completely new subject.

"So," she began lightly, folding her dress carefully over her arm in its protective cover. "Tell me all about you and Reid."

My cheeks flamed and I began sputtering as we entered the first aisle of dresses. "Well…w-what do you want to know?"

"How did you two meet?" She prompted, eyes on the racks instead of my face. I furrowed my brow figuring Reid would've told her such a thing, but then I guessed he wasn't one for details.

"Well the first time I met him, I sort of knocked him down," I said lowly, ears hot as the older woman chuckled. She handed me a dress.

"How did_ that_ happen?" she asked still pilfering through the selections. She handed me another dress.

"I was running late for class," I grunted under the weight of the fabric. "And when I turned a corner, I lost my shoes and ran right into him."

The woman hummed in delight, deft hands never ceasing to move through the dresses. "And then he gave you your shoe back like Cinderella?" She smiled, handing me another dress.

"No," I huffed. "I'd knocked all our things over and he was a bit mad." I shifted, taking another dress from her. "He told me to watch where I was going and then left." She stopped her parade of dresses.

"You're joking!" Her face looked scandalized and she raised a hand to cover her chest. I shook my head, feeling myself get into the story now. I'd never had to explain how Reid and I had gotten together before. They all just sort of _knew._

"No, he totally brushed me off and it wasn't until later that I realized I'd picked up his phone by accident." As I spoke, Mrs. Garwin kept her eyes on me but continued walking backwards as if searching through the dress racks. I kept talking trying to distract her. "After I bumped into him I met Sarah-"

"Caleb Danvers' girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Such a nice girl."

"I thought so, but anyway she invited me to go out with them that night and I was able to return Reid's phone to him."

"He was very thankful I'm sure."

"Not really…"

"One of these days I'm going to hurt that boy. Go on."

By now we had reached the line for the dressing room and I still only held the four dresses. I considered this a success over the previous stores which had me going in with six, sometimes eight, at a time. "Well later on we ended up dancing together."

"How-"

"I thought he was Tyler Simms." She nodded. "So the next day he came up to me and asked me out…and I turned him down."

She threw her head back in laughter. Eyes were drawn to us and I felt my face heat up slightly though I couldn't help but smile as well. Her smile was infectious. We moved up in line. "Oh that must've been a huge blow to his ego. He's never been turned down before." She wiped at her eyes, still chuckling.

"So I'd heard," I giggled. It was our turn in line and she followed me towards the back. I slipped into the empty fitting room, the thick curtain falling closed behind me. I heard Mrs. Garwin make herself comfortable on a large couch outside in the aisle. "He was persistent though."

"Well I didn't raise a quitter," i heard her chuckle. I stripped down quickly, shivering as I stepped into the first dress. It was a dark purple and swept the ground. I stepped out of the dressing room, clutching it to my chest since I couldn't zipper it properly.

"This one?"

She stood up, leaving her purse on her seat as she looked at me. She had me turn and zipped the dress for me. It was strapless and had a large ruffle across the bust. She stared at me contemplatively, having me walk around for about five minutes before deciding it just didn't "feel like" me. I returned to the dressing room.

"Did Reid tell you about the gloves and the roses?" I called, shimming out of the garment as carefully as possible. I didn't even want to think about how much it cost.

"Yes," she replied, a wistful lilt to er voice. "He said you gave him the gloves as a a sort of 'thank you' gift for…" She trailed off.

My face grew warm and I remained silent as I slipped into the next dress. I hadn't thought about that night in a long time and I wasn't exactly comfortable talking about it with my boyfriend's mother. This dress zipped on the side thankfully and once I'd secured the hook, I stepped back out from behind the curtain.

The Garwin woman gasped, hand to chest as she stood. For whatever reason, I didn't blush as I stuck my chin out proudly. I liked this dress. She circled me, eyes wide in awe. Apparently she liked it too. It was a very Christmas-y red and the fabric was on the shiny side. A large bow tightened the area just under my chest, the heart neck line modest but flattering. This dress was strapless just like the other one but fell to only about mid-thigh on me. The bottom was slightly bubbled and swished when I moved.

"Oh Max," Shannon enthused, turning me gently by my shoulder. "Red really is your color." I felt myself flush now, smiling down at my own bare feet as she admired the dress. "I _have_ to buy this for you," she said decidedly going for her purse. "It'd be a crime not to."

"Oh no, no you don't have to," I assured, skipping after her as the ground was chilly. "I um…well R-Reid gave me his card so that I could…pick out a dress for myself." I was about as red as the dress as she turned to look at me eyebrow raised. She didn't look angry at least.

"Reid gave you his bank card to pay for your dress?" she asked slowly, looking as if the idea of Reid sharing anything was foreign. I shrugged, laughing nervously.

"He promised not to buy me a Christmas present if I let him pay for it so…" I slapped my hands to my thighs. Slowly but surely a smile grew on her face and -I was alarmed to see- tears welled in her eyes. "Mrs. Garwin?"

"Oh Max," she huffed, fingers pressed to her lips lightly. Suddenly she reached up and pulled me into a tight hug. "It's going to be so nice having you around." I was confused, but the feeling of a mother embracing me, even if she wasn't my own, was too good to pass up. I hugged back.

**Head's up I'm going to be uploading two one-shots based around this story. One's going to explain what Maxi did with the 500 vases of roses Reid got her (Flowers from a Flower) and the other is going to be from Mrs. Garwin's point of view of the phone conversations she had with Reid about Maxi (Calls Home). So keep a look out for those! Hope everyone liked this!**

**Thanks for reading!  
~monie**

**p.s. Also! Keep voting for that song and there's a link to a picture of Maxi's dress on my profile! That's all!**


	21. Gesundheit

"A-choo!"

"Bless you."

"Thank you…A-choo!"

"Bless you."

"Thanks…A-choo!"

"Okay, Maxi, Seriously?" Kate paused her assault on my head to shoot an annoyed look down at me in the vanity seat. She had come over so we could get ready for the Garwin Christmas Eve Gala together and had insisted on doing my hair and make-up. I sniffled a sheepish apology, taking the tissue she offered with a shrug of my bare shoulders. I had already dawned the red dress I had picked up two weeks prior.

"I can't seem to quit sneezing today. I think I'm getting sick," I admitted, dabbing delicately at my nose which was already rubbed raw and glowing painfully. Since early this morning, I'd been having violent sneezing fits at random moments and my body was really taking a beating

"Well, you better just stow _sick_ until tomorrow," the bronze skinned girl huffed, returning her thin fingers to my tresses. "Tonight you are going to look drop dead gorgeous and I won't have you sneezing all my hard work to shit."

I mumbled another quick apology and turned back to face the mirror. Luckily the sneezing seemed to abate slightly after that and soon Kate had swept all but a few of my curls into an elegant bun at the back of my head. Her own hair was done in delicate ringlets framing her face which was already painted with smokey eyed make-up. My own face was bare at the moment, but Kate had sworn to completely transform me and I was in no state to fight for my rights to do so myself. Plus, I wanted to look nice tonight and Kate had far more experience with formal settings than myself. She turned me to face her.

"So," she began, squirting an odd green cream onto her middle and index fingers, "Do you have any idea what Reid got you for Christmas?"

"Nothing," I said wistfully, smile fleeing from my face as she began to smear the cream over my face. I cringed as she fixed me with an exasperated gaze.

"Oh don't be stupid, Max," she insisted, rubbing in the last of the cream and placing the bottle on the vanity behind me. I didn't turn around, instead listening to her riffle through various bags she had brought over and products Mrs. Garwin had lent to match my skin tone. "You don't honestly believe that Reid didn't get you something stupidly expensive do you?"

She came back into my line of sight, powder in one hand and a large fluffy brush in the other. I closed my eyes as I answered, the brush nearly obscuring my speech as she began to line every angle of my face. "Oh no, we agreed on it" I spit around bristles, "I let him pay for this dress so he's not allowed to spend anything on me for Christmas."

Kate pulled away, shrugging her own slender shoulders as she said if I wanted to believe in 'that old trick' it was up to me. I started to argue it was no trick but couldn't continue as she began to paint my lips a startling red color. That was the end of the conversation as I let Kate focus for the next half hour to finish my make-up. By the time she placed down the mascara, the sound of chatter was floating up from the bottom floor.

"I wasn't expecting people to be here so early," I said nervously, looking sideways at myself in the mirror. Kate had given me a creamy sort of glow, everything looking rather natural besides my lips which were the most defined part of my face. My eyes were lined in bronze pencil, a light shadow falling across my lids.

"The earlier you get here, the more likely there'll still be liquor out," Kate suggested, back to me on the opposite side of the room as she shimmied into her dress. Zipping up the side, she turned to me and I could feel myself wilt in self depreciation. We looked like night and day besides each other, my red knee-length dress looking childish next to her black backless number. Even in heels, it brushed the floor as she approached me, back straight like royalty and smile shining through the low lamp light. "We look hot!"

I turned to look into the mirror next to Kate and shifted awkwardly, cheeks dusted in red. "I don't know about this."

"Don't be such a chicken, Max," Kate huffed, walking over and helping me to my feet. Reid's mother had gifted me with a set of break neck heels that I had been practicing in all day. They brought me to about Kate's shoulders and I imagined if she were in flats, I may even be able to look her in the eye; they were that tall. "Reid's jaw is going to _drop_ when he sees you."

"Yeah-" My sentence was cut in half by a violent sneeze, "-I guess."

"Have some courage, girl," Kate laughed as there was a gentle knock on the door to my room. Walking delicately over, I pulled it open to reveal Shannon Garwin looking tall and regal in the dress I had helped her pick out. Her hair was slicked back in a severe looking twist, yet she still managed to come off as gentle. She swept into the room at my beckoning, dropping polite greetings to each of us teens.

"Maxine," she beamed at me, reaching out to place a free hand on my shoulder, "I just want to say again how happy I am that you've come to us."

My entire body got hot as I let my eyes drop shyly to the woman's shoes. "Thank you so much for having me, again, Mrs. Garwin." She laughed, waving me off in a polite manner as she guided me back to the vanity where Kate still stood looking pretty as ever. Her cell buzzed on the bed and she hurried to check it, excusing herself as she realized Sarah was downstairs.

"I'll be right back," she called as she exited, leaving Mrs. Garwin and I alone. The woman turned to look way down at me in the vanity seat.

"Such a sweet girl," she commented.

"Yes," I agreed with a nod, "She and Sarah are both very nice."

It was silent for a moment.

"I wanted to give you something," she admitted at last, straightening up where she stood. My eyes bugged and I moved to protest.

"Oh, Mrs. Garwin, you shouldn't have-"

"It's nothing for keeps," she assured me, laughing at how red my face had become. "I just wanted to lend it to you for tonight to add a little…flare." I noticed that one of her hands was concealed behind her back only when she moved to bring it before me. Hanging from her delicate fingers was a diamond platinum necklace **(link on my profile)**. My mouth fell open and stayed that way as she moved to stand behind me at the vanity much like Kate had.

"I bought this for myself on my tenth wedding anniversary," she said, clasping the heavy thing to my neck. "Steven was away on business and I suspect he completely forgot the occasion all together. It was a little gift to myself."

"I can't wear this," I finally blurted out as she adjusted the ornament around my neck. Craning my neck to look up at her, I back tracked. "I-I mean it's lovely, but it's too-"

"Are you going to steal it?" she cut across me, eyes suddenly going narrow. My heart just about stopped and I gasped.

"Of course not!" I assured, ready to rip the cursed thing from my neck at the very thought of taking it from this woman without permission, "Mrs. Garwin, I-"

"Are you going to break it?" she went on, gaze less intense now as she tilted her head at me.

"Never, I-"

"Then I see no reason why you shouldn't be allowed to borrow it for the night," she explained, shrugging as if we were discussing the lending out of Tupperware. She stifled any further protest as she began making her way to the door. "I trust you Maxine and I think you should begin to trust yourself as well."

As she opened the door to leave, laughter and small talk poured into my room only being muted once the door shut behind her. I turned to the vanity again, taking in myself now with the necklace on. it began as what could have been a simple choker before falling into many mixed shaped diamond curtains. It went from the base of my throat to my collar bone and I had to admit…it did ad flare.

As I looked at myself this way and that, what Shannon had said upon her exit came to mind and I frowned at myself. Placing my hands lightly on the vanity top I murmured a firm "Trust yourself."

"Woah! Where'd you get the bling?" Kate asked, gob smacked as I descended the stairs to where her and Sarah waited on the arms of their dates. Like Kate, Sarah's dress brushed the floor around her stilettos and I complimented her golden curls which were pinned over her right shoulder. Pogue and Caleb looked dashing in near identical tuxedos. Something told me they had all been attending this thing for years.

"Reid's mom lent it to me for the night," I explained, reaching up to finger the precious item lightly. My face heated as Pogue made a comment about already getting after the family jewels and then I turned to look across the surrounding rooms and hallways. The place was packed, but not uncomfortably so and as I shifted myself from high heeled foot to high heeled foot I caught sight of a particularly handsome gentleman leaning casually over by the Christmas tree in the main hall. I excused myself from my friends, nearly toppling down on my trek to the young man.

"Hi, Tyler," I greeted, skidding to a halt at his right elbow. The tall sophomore looked down at me and smiled, inclining his head in greeting.

"Hey, Max, you look nice."

"Thanks," I mumbled, both of us disregarding how quickly my cheeks colored. I turned to stand shoulder to elbow with him, facing the large tree the Garwins had ordered. It was as tall as the ceiling and decorated immaculately with silver and gold ornaments. With the string lights and a few artificial candles, the thing was shining to rival the stars outside. "It's pretty."

"It is," Tyler agreed, nodding his head appreciatively this time, "I think the one they had last year was bigger."

"I highly doubt it," I chuckled, having to tilt my head way back to glimpse the star at the very top. Suddenly, a tickle formed in my nose and with I'm sure a very attractive pre-game face, I suffered a very violent sneeze.

"A-choo!"

"Gesundheit."

I jumped nearly out of my skin at the voice that had suddenly appeared over my right shoulder. Spinning around with a yelp, I nearly stepped back into the tree as I came face to chest with my boyfriend. He reached out a hand to steady me, gripping my elbow lightly in his hand which I noticed still bared its usual fingerless glove. A knot of endearment appeared in my chest seeing this, but as I looked up into his amused, crystalline eyes I fought it down with a huff. I focused in on the for once tamed locks of his blonde hair as I began my tirade, not wanting how insanely handsome he looked in that tuxedo with those gloves to distract me.

"Reid!" I wheezed, barely resisting the urge to sneeze again as Tyler shook with silent laughter beside me. "You scared me!"

"You look beautiful," he murmured, completely disregarding my berating as he slid an arm coolly around my waist. I could tell my face was flaming from the way he smirked at me. "Glad I paid for that dress. Can hardly wait to rip it-"

"Hey, Reid," Tyler suddenly cut across his friend, sparing me a very humiliating conversation, "Why don't you give Maxine her Christmas present?" Reid looked ready to kill our friend, but I'm positive I looked ten time more furious as I glowered up at him.

"My _what_?"

"Nothing," the blonde growled, reaching over to punch Tyler roughly in the arm. The boy just laughed, stumbling off with his affronted arm clutched by the other. I paid it no mind.

"Reid, you _promised_-" I began to somewhat whine but he cut me off with a brief peck.

"I promised I wouldn't spend any money on you," he clarified before I could begin reprimanding him for silencing me, "And I didn't. This was totally free."

"Money wasn't the point, Reid," I huffed in exasperation even though I wasn't sure if what I said was true or not. I moved as if to rake my fingers through my hair, but then remembered my bun and sighed in annoyance, arm falling back down to my side. "I didn't get a chance to get you anything-"

"I don't want or need anything, babe," he soothed, idling in to crowd my space. I gave a halfhearted scowl and he backed away slightly.

"Well neither do I, so whatever it is…take it back." I was prepared to leave him there after this statement. I turned and with squared shoulders began to storm off in a huff, but then- "A-choo!"

The force of the sneeze coupled with the fact that I was in midstride sent me careening backwards and I would have fallen if not for Reid. Catching me under the arms, he set me back on my feet and was quick to tuck me under his shoulder before I could escape.

"Come on, Maxi, please." I looked up, hearing the sincerity in his voice and when I got caught in his baby-blues I could've just kicked myself. He was too handsome. "Please just come see it, and if you really hate it…I'll take it back."

I could tell it took a lot for him to say this. Reid Garwin hated to be wrong. So with a martyr's sigh I agreed to seeing whatever it was he had gotten me and only groaned a little as he grabbed my wrist and began to lead me back upstairs. We passed our friends on our way up and I nearly died of shame from the knowing smirks Pogue and Caleb sent our way. It was all too much!

The walk up the stairs and through the hall was silent aside from my sneezes which seemed to have come back with a vengeance now that my night was supposed to be in full swing. Reid asked me if I was getting sick and as we reached the door to his room I responded that it was possible. He gave me a sympathetic look and a peck on the forehead before telling me to shut my eyes as he reached for the door handle.

"Why?" I sniffed. My boyfriend rolled his eyes as if I were stupid.

"Because your gift is a surprise obviously. Now do it." With one purse lipped glare, I complied and reached out blindly as I heard his door open up. He took my hand and pulled me through the doorway, my entire body tense as I tried to remind myself that Reid wouldn't let me trip or run into anything. "Ok, stop there." I did. He dropped my hand then and I heard his footsteps grow further away as I waited. There was a series of, in the darkness of my eyelids, very confusing noises including Reid's own hushed voice before I heard him approach again. "Alright…open your eyes." I did. "Ta-da!"

In his large hands, Reid held what seemed to be an impossibly small kitten. My eyes bugged as the tiny animal mewed in content, nibbling at the gloves I had bought Reid all those weeks ago. It was no more than a ball of grey fluff in my boyfriend's hands, its entire form fitting in the cup of his fingers. It was small and innocent and adorable and as I looked at it in shock I realized what my oncoming 'illness' was. It had large, blue eyes that blinked up at me and though I wanted nothing more than to cradle it to my chest and make shameless cooing noises, my face began to scrunch up in a look of extreme distaste. Reid grimaced.

"You hate her," he sighed, looking ready to drop the thing as his eyes rolled to the ceiling. The kitten mewed again.

"No, Reid, it's perfect," I assured him, face still drawn down in an unwilling frown, "It's just…I'm allergic to cats." I'm sure I would have witnessed a comically astonished look on Reid's face, but as soon as the words left my lips, my entire body was seized up in a powerful sneeze. "A-choo!"


	22. If My Heart Was A House

"A-choo!" I sniffled, accepting the handkerchief Reid pulled from his breast pocket. We sat side by side on the stairwell of his home, the kitten back in its carrier in Reid's room. I promised him its presence would do nothing more than make my nose run and eyes water, so there was no need to rush it back to the pet store right now. "Sorry."

"It's alright," he sighed, sitting very casually with his legs spread wide and elbows resting on his knees. He'd been beating himself up ever since I told him of my allergy. "Allergic to cats…"

"Most pets with fur really," I clarified, using the back of my hand to wipe under my watery eyes. Reid had confessed to picking the kitten up that morning and simply storing her in his room until he felt it was the right time to give her to me. It made sense why I had been sneezing all day now. Everything Reid brought out of his room was covered in dander. I sneezed again.

"God, this sucks," Reid huffed, leaning back on the step behind him, looking put out. I felt bad for having him waste his time and effort like this, but I was curious as to what he thought I would do with the kitten once break was over, which it would be in almost a week.

Reaching out to pat my boyfriend's knee, I sniffed and tried to comfort him. "Don't worry about it," I wheezed, blinking rapidly to save Kate make-up job from a downpour of tears, "It was a nice thought, and I never told you I was allergic so it's not your fault." He still looked downcast and I sighed, taking to my feet carefully and motioning him to follow me. he did so and we descended back into the gala crowd, Reid shadowing me as I made my way back over to the tree which of course still stood straight and proud in the main hall. "Look at this."

"What about it?" he asked, slipping his arm around my waist and letting me lean back into him.

"This has got to be the most beautiful and amazing Christmas tree I've ever seen," I informed him, eyes glowing as I took in the tall beast. Tilting my head way back so that I could look up at him, I smirked. "But you know what?"

"What?" he prompted, dropping a chaste kiss to my hairline.

"I'm allergic to this too."

"What?!" Faster than what I would have assumed a man in a tux could move, Reid yanked me away from the towering fir, dragging me near half across the room. "Max why didn't you say anything?!"

"Reid, Reid, it's _fine_," I laughed, trying to ease the supreme annoyance and worry in his eyes, "It's not a pollen allergy, it's a sap allergy." He gave me a confused look. "If I touch the needles, I break out in an itchy rash."

"You should've told us that so we could-"

"What?" I cut over him, one eyebrow raised to heaven, "Get rid of it? No way! Reid, it's a gorgeous tree, and the fact that I'd break out in some serious hives if I stroked one of its branches doesn't take away from that."

"But-"

"No," I silences him once more, "Just because something causes me discomfort doesn't mean you have to get rid of it. That's not how life works."

"So what, you're saying you want to keep the cat?" he snapped irritably making me purse my lips in annoyance.

"No, I'm saying that some things you give me are gonna turn my skin a little red and you just have to get used to it!"

By the end of my tiny rant I was panting, and Reid had gone thoughtfully quiet. With a huff, I blew a strand of hair from my face and moved to speak again. He kept me from it however by stooping down and catching me in a fiery kiss. I stumbled back slightly, steadying myself on his arms when they came to wind around my waist. When he finally pulled his face away my heart was racing and my cheeks felt like they could cook an egg. He leaned his forehead down to mine.

"Fine, you win," he murmured, smirk playing at the corner of his lips, "I won't freak out when you have an allergic reaction to things, but _please_ start telling me what you're allergic to before I accidentally kill you."

His voice was no more than a low breeze into my ear and I shivered as his nose brushed the shell of it. "W-Well, I don't have any food allergies," I stammered, licking my lips quickly, "So you won't be poisoning me any time soon."

A thoughtful hum vibrated through his chest. "Pity. I might _want_ you to break out in a rash someday."

"Why?!" I pulled slightly from his arms.

"So then I could see what you've got under those clo-"

"Hey guys, how about we head over to the dance floor?"

I had never been so happy for an interruption from Caleb Danvers and could have kissed him as I tried to bring my body temperature back down to an acceptable level. Reid looked less than pleased as the rest of our group surrounded us with Tyler who looked rather melancholy being the only dateless member. Lilly had flown home for the holidays and couldn't accept his invite to attend. I felt for the sophomore, but could not risk letting Reid finish whatever he had been planning to say as I agreed to Caleb's suggestion.

"Sure," I squeaked, ignoring all the looks shot my way at the frailty of my voice, "A dance sounds nice." If my voice hadn't given me away, now they were really on my case. Despite my best efforts, everyone still remembered how shy I had been to let loose the first time we all went out together. Me saying I felt up for a dance was like Pogue saying he was up for a tea party. But let's not give Kate any ideas.

I kept my fake smile plastered on my face until they all finally shrugged and accepted my acceptance and Sarah rushed off to request a song from the Four Season-esque group Shannon had hired for the night. As all couples approached the dance floor, I waved Reid forward, urging him on with a look when he looked ready to protest. Finally with a long suffering glance to Tyler he made to leave and with a sorrowful glance at our friend I made to follow. My shoes had other plans.

"Woops!" I tried not to let my blush catch the tree on fire as I slipped and skidded into Reid, my ankles twisting awkwardly beneath me, heels unable to find leverage on the recently waxed tile. "Still not used to wearing these."

Reid gave me an amused smirk, setting me back on my feet where he had saved me from falling completely over. Keeping a firm arm around my middle, he looked down and examined the death traps I wore on my feet. Tools of torture disguised as shoes I explained. He questioned if his mother had guilted me into them and when I replied that she had he just tossed his head in a boyish fashion and laughed.

"Just take 'em off."

"I can't do that!" I argued, glancing out into the room as I heard the current song drawing to a close. Our friends were lingering on the outskirts of the dancing couples, waiting for whatever song Sarah had requested. I turned back to Reid. "Your mother gave them to me; it'd be insanely rude. Plus I have nothing else to wear."

My boyfriend shrugged. "So just go barefoot." Words could not describe how appalled I was at the suggestion until his supportive arm suddenly grew tight as he lifted me from the ground.

"Reid, no!" I whisper screamed, not wanting to draw attention as with one firm shake of my form, the shoes fell off and Reid kicked them unceremoniously beneath the nearest table which was overflowing with food. "Don't!"

When he put me back down, my entire body jerked and shivered from the cold of the floor, my bare toes curling of their own volition. Before I could even speak, Reid had one arm around my shoulder, the other before me, grasping my tiny hand in his own as he lead me out onto the dance floor. I struggled as strongly but at the same time as subtly as I could, smiling at older couples that were vacating the area as the tune changed to something they did not recognize.

**_You're the sky that I fell through  
__And I remember the view  
__Whenever I'm holding you_**

We reached the center of the dance floor and I noticed Sarah, Caleb, Kate, and Pogue were all there, lost in their own little couple bubbles as they began to sway to the music. I looked up at Reid, feeling a hot anger boil in my stomach as he smirked down at me. He was embarrassing me! I opened my mouth to tell him this, but a tiny yelp came out instead as he suddenly grasped my waist and lifted me up only to lower me back down immediately. I looked down to see that I was now standing atop his own dress shoe covered feet and blinked up at him in confusion.

**_The sun hung from a string  
__Looking down on the world as it warms over everything  
__Chills run down my spine  
__As our fingers entwine  
__And your sighs harmonize with mine_**

"Just go with it," Reid whispered, changing his hold on me to that of a dance partner, slowly beginning to sway with the music as well. He'd lifted my right hand to rest over his shoulder, his left hand finding a home at the small of my back. Our left and right hands were clasped low by my own head, our fingers entwined. The anger I had felt rising seemed to sooth away in a sigh then as I gazed into his eyes, not as high up as they usually were now that I stood on his feet. I relaxed into his grip and he began to make his steps larger and larger, dancing with me standing on his toes.

**_Unmistakably  
__I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me_**

As I listened to the lyrics of this song Sarah had requested, I leant forward, resting my head over Reid's chest right where his heart was. The steady thump that reached my ear through his clothes made me hum in content. My eyes opened and closed slowly, briefly looking over to our friends, both couples looking the happiest I had ever seen them.

"Reid?" I whispered into the breast pocket of his tux. His own reply fell somewhere into my meticulously styled hair.

"Yeah?"

**_We got older and I should've known (Do you feel alive?)  
__That I'd feel colder when I walk alone (Oh, but you'll survive)_**

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything you've done for me," I replied humbly, lifting my eyes to catch his as he continued to sweep us across the floor. For being the bad boys of the Sons of Ipswich, Reid Garwin sure could dance. "I'm not sure where I'd be right now without you."

I didn't feel the need to elaborate on what I meant by this. Where I'd be at school - socially, where I'd be right now - physically. It would all be different without Reid, so I felt leaving my meaning vague would let all bases be covered. The bad boy looked down at me and my breath hitched at the tenderness in his eyes. I swore he was leaning down to kiss me, but instead he looked off somewhere over my head and held me closer, bringing me up on tiptoe on his shoes' edge.

"Don't thank me for anything I do, Max."

**_So I may as well ditch my dismay  
__Bombs away, bombs away_**

"Why?" I asked, concerned with the stony quality of his voice. Again he looked down on me and some of that tenderness crept its way into his voice

"Cause I'd do anything for you."

**_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
__Back and forth  
__If my heart was a compass you'd be north  
__Risk it all cause I'll catch you when you fall  
__Wherever you go  
__If my heart was a house you'd be home_**

The chorus of the song spurred Reid into wider steps and I gripped his shoulder tightly as he finally just lifted me up one armed once more. He danced me across the floor expertly, using my weight as well as his own as momentum as we whizzed by other guests who all just glanced at us in passing, wondering about the girl with no shoes and the boy in the gloves. I could feel my dress whipping around my legs and hoped it was not flaring up in the back for the world to see my rear. Reid didn't seem to share this worry as he spun as faster and further until the rhythm slowed down again. I was dizzy from spinning

**_It makes me smile because you said it best  
__I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west  
__Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you  
__Cause your favorite shade is navy blue_**

"I'm just happy you brought me here with you," I clarified, between panting breaths. The wisps of my hair that had been left out had flown across my face and stuck to my lips. Lowering me back to his shoes, Reid brushed these locks away with a smirk, not breaking stride.

"I couldn't just leave you at the dorms all break," he reasoned, stance still firm and strong as he carried me effortlessly through the song.

"You could have."

**_I walk slowly when I'm on my own (Do you feel alive?)  
__Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone (Oh, but you'll survive)_**

"Well, yeah," he laughed, "But then what kind of boyfriend would I be?"

I pondered this question. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he wasn't the boyfriend I knew? Reid was loyal and honest and true, but I knew just from what I had heard before meeting him that he hadn't always been this way. I knew he had a reputation and I saw that reputation come to life in people like Megan. Reid had changed somewhere along the way and I wasn't even sure if I could imagine the person he used to be. I could barely remember who I used to be.

"I don't know," I answered finally, lowering my cheek back to his chest and examining the odd swell I felt at the base of my chest. The feeling was familiar and foreign all at once. I knew I had never felt it before and yet I realized I felt it whenever I was with him.

_So I may as well ditch my dismay  
__Bombs away, bombs away_

"Reid?" I prompted one last time, my voice shaking at the realization of what the feeling was.

"Yeah?"

**_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
__Back and forth  
__If my heart was a compass you'd be north  
__Risk it all cause I'll catch you when you fall  
__Wherever you go  
__If my heart was a house you'd be home_**

"I think I love you."

**_If my heart was a house you'd be home_**


	23. Last Kiss - Part 1

"Maxine, are you alright?" I flinched in my seat, coming back to reality as I looked up into the concerned eyes of my indefinite substitute teacher. Looking down in front of me, I realized I hadn't graded a single quiz since he set the stack down in front of me. With a shake of my head and a light blush I blinked up at him in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Mr. Treat," I murmured meekly, "I'm just sort of out of it and-"

"I've noticed," he said, standing from his desk and coming to stand beside mine. My eyes lowered to the stack of quizzes in shame. "Is everything alright? You're not getting sick are you?"

The way my stomach was constantly tensing and twisting could be mistaken for the beginnings of a virus, but unfortunately my food came and went like normal so that wasn't it. "No."

"Is everything alright at home?"

A strange question to ask since we were at a boarding school, but then I guess there was always a chance something had happened to someone I cared about back home. Maybe Frank had been diagnosed with something dreadful and my parents had just been too thoughtless to tell me. "Yes, everyone's fine."

My teacher was silent then, still curious as to what could have possibly set his number one helper into such a funk. I sniffled, bringing my hands down into my lap as he scrutinized me. "Are you and that Garwin boy still together?"

My gut nearly fell out of the bottom of my chair. That Garwin boy. It was strange to hear Mr. Treat to refer to someone by 'boy' since he didn't look much older than a boy himself and was definitely shorter than a great deal many 'boys' he taught. My tongue felt like sandpaper. "Yes…Reid and I are still together."

Treat gave a thoughtful huff then and reached out to rest a lightly squeezing hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. "Just a rough day then?" After a pause I nodded. He nodded sympathetically not taking his hand from my shoulder. It didn't make me uncomfortable like it would have when he first came. I'd spent too much time with Michael for alarms to go off from his eccentricities. "Well, then feel free to head out a few minutes early."

"Oh no, I couldn't-"

"Maxi," he soothed, leaning against the edge of my desk with a pitying smile, "You're obviously having a bad day and you're not getting anything done here, so just go. Go out with your friends or something." He waved off any further protests I made, packing up my things for me and handing me my bag as he ushered me towards the door. "We'll keep schedule for the rest of the week, but today you need to go out and do something to take your mind off whatever's bugging you."

I gave him one last pleading look as we reached the door, but he stayed firm, arm crossed over his chest before I sighed and bid him farewell. Stepping out of the class, I let the door fall shut behind me and turned to face the person waiting for me out in the hall. Reid stood with his hands buried deep into his pockets and his beanie pulled down low over his head. We both shifted awkwardly. He cleared his throat.

"Out early today?" he questioned, angling his body in a way that urged me to begin walking ahead. I fell into step with him, eyes glued to the ground ahead of me as I nodded.

"Michael said I was too distracted to be any real help," I paraphrased, no longer feeling uncomfortable referring to him by his first name…outside of his presence.

"Michael?"

"Mr. Treat."

"You call him by his first name?"

"Not to his face."

"Oh…like how you call my mom Shannon to Lilly but not when you talk to her on the phone?"

My heart fell further as I recalled how I hadn't bothered returning the lady Garwin's call for the last week. It had become too strained for me. I nodded anyway though and Reid accepted this answer with nothing more than an indifferent sniff. We continued on in silence, exiting the building and trekking through the still sticking snow on our way to the dorm buildings. It was as silent now as it had been for the last month since we'd returned from winter break. As quiet as it had been ever since I told Reid I loved him on Christmas Eve.

He hadn't said it back.

He hadn't said anything; he'd just frozen very suddenly and released me from his grip. I'd stumbled back off his feet and then he'd turned and hurried away, a shocked look still plastered on his face as he left the gala nearly four hours early. I was red all night in shame and hurt, never straying more than a few feet from the snack table, nibbling sadly on buttered crackers as my friends danced the night away. The next day had been even worse as Reid had refused to exit his room, his father much the same in his study, so Shannon and I had sat around the tree quietly until I got a static filled call from my parents in Bruges. There were no gifts to be exchanged obviously and after talking to my parents, I was emotionally spent for the day and excused myself to cry myself into a fitful sleep.

The rest of the vacation had been spent in much the same fashion, New Year's being an awkward affair with each member of the house standing in the main hall as the clock counted down to midnight. I was awed to see that when the hour finally struck, Steven Garwin took his wife into his arms and gave her a delicate if not hesitant kiss. It didn't matter; she beamed as if he had just proposed all over again. Looking up at Reid, he had simply swooped down and planted a dry peck on my cheek. Happy New Year.

We left the Garwin home on January 12th, and it wasn't until we were in the stifling quiet of the car that I plucked up the courage to ask if we were done; if Reid had decided to break up with me because of what I had said on Christmas Eve. A simple no was the only reply I got.

No, we weren't broken up, we were together.

But it didn't feel like it anymore.

I came back to reality as we came to my dorm room door. I realized now why I had so easily zoned out while grading Mr. Treat's tests; my mind was completely consumed. I looked up at Reid as he rocked back on his heels and felt a cold hand grip at my heart. I frowned.

"Well…I'll see you later," he promised, bending down to press his lips to my hair before pulling away.

"Alright," I agreed, turning away from him and entering my room without any more draw out. Nothing else was going to be said anyway.

"Hey, Maxi," Lilly greeted from her spot sprawled across her bed, book in her hand and my stuffed penguin under her chin. I kicked off my show, offering no more than a low grunt of greeting before flopping wearily into my bed. The sound of a page being slowly turned reached my ears as I curled in on myself. There was silence after that until – "Alright that's it!"

I craned my neck to look over my shoulder at my roommate curiously. She had abandoned her leisurely read to stand over me with her hands on her hips and a concerned frown on her face. I blinked. "What?"

"You've got to tell me what you and Reid are fighting about," she urged as she came to sit on the edge of my mattress. I sighed tiredly, turn my head away and adjusting the position of my pillow.

"I told you already, Lilly, we're not fighting," I grumbled, tired of hearing this every few days since I returned. Lilly scooted closer, the spring bouncing beneath her.

"Well _something_ had to have happened over break for you guys to be like this," she reasoned, "Like, before you couldn't pry Reid of you with a crowbar and now you two are rarely ever together. You still sit together in class and at lunch, but you don't talk. He walks you to and from class every day, yet I don't remember the last time I saw him hold your hand while doing it. I mean really what is-"

"I told him I loved him alright?!" I snapped finally, sitting up to face my roommate as I yelled at her. Lilly stood from the bed, backing up as tears began to well in my eyes. "I told him I loved and he didn't say it back and now he barely speaks to me." I fell back onto my bed with a defeated huff, tears pouring down my cheeks in streams as I tried to stifle my pitiful moans. Lilly inched back to me, sliding back onto the mattress until she was seated up by my head. "I feel so _stupid_, Lil."

"Maxine you didn't...you didn't sleep with him did you?" I was touched by the amount of concern that appeared on Lillian's face as she asked me that. I shook my head.

"No," I hiccuped, finding at least that one thing to be grateful for, "No, I didn't sleep with him."

"Then there has to be something else," she attempted to soothe me, straight hair falling off her shoulder as she leaned over me, "Reid's crazy about you."

"Not anymore," I sniffed bitterly, eyes locked on the ceiling as I tried to remember the last time I had felt like Reid was 'crazy' about me. Probably when he had that little kitten in his hands. It seemed like forever ago now. "I messed it all up."

"No you didn't" my friend insisted firmly, "You two haven't broken up which means...he doesn't _not _love you."

"Lilly," I groaned lowly, soar eyes falling closed in exhaustion and shame, "He hasn't kissed me since Christmas Eve." She was silent.

"Like...hasn't kiss like..."

"His lips have not touched my lips in almost two months," I clarified, licking the salt water from my lips.

"You've barely been dating for four!" she gasped, repositioning herself to lie down beside me, also on her back staring up at the ceiling we shared.

"We're not dating anymore," I sighed, the sad realization hitting me harder than I let on. I turned to look at Lilly as she did the same to me. Lying flat on our backs, there was no height difference between us and I was able to look directly into my best friend's eyes. "What we're doing...it's not a relationship."

"Are you going to break up with him?" I never thought i'd see sadness in Lilly's eyes at the thought of me breaking up with Reid but as she stared at me now, I could tell my roommate would be truly sorry to see the relationship end. I shrugged, a pain shooting up in my chest.

"I think I-I have to," I said, coughing to cover up the fact I was getting emotional. I felt so stupid. Four months was hardly anything in the scheme of things and we were probably closer to three than four. Yet here I was, crying at the thought of this relationship ending and losing Reid, a person I hadn't even known a year ago, forever. "I-I don't know what else to do."

I glanced down as I felt her long fingers entwining with my own. Looking back at her, I could tell she had arguments at the tip of her tongue, and it wasn't until they didn't come that I realized what a truly great friend I had in Lillian Cast. She would put her faith behind anything I deemed best for myself even if she wanted to disagree. She nodded mutely, turning her face back to the ceiling. "Whatever you need to do, Maxi. I'm behind you 100 percent."

I studied her profile for a time. My friend was very pretty. And crazy and wild and infuriating and all the thing I wasn't sure I could handle when I first came here. And yet she was the person I trusted most and who I had missed most while away with Reid. She was the one constant in my life that had been there since the beginning of my life in Ipswich. Suddenly feeling very nostalgic and not half as lonely as I had a few minutes ago, I rolled over on my side and threw my arm over my roommate in a horizontal hug. She pet my arm gently.

"Thanks, Lilly."

**Don't be angry with me! This idea really came from no where. I was beginning this chapter when my shuffle started playing 'Last Kiss' by Taylor Swift and then before I knew it things had taken a turn for the semi-worst. I was originally going to have Reid immediately return Max's feelings but that seemed unrealistic and though the entire story up to this point has been pretty much [unrealistic] I wanted to shake things up a bit. Please keep reading!**

**Thanks for reading!**  
**~monie**


End file.
